Forever After
by swifty13fans
Summary: My own take over Mass Effect 3 ending that involve happy ending worth many chapters. Maybe there will be few problems with life after war. Female Shepard, Paragade, Spacer, War Hero, Liara as love interest. Will explore Shepard estranged mother and missing father. Involves blue babies. *story still in progress*
1. Beating The Odds

**A/N : This is my first ever fan fiction. So I appreciate all kind of review. Please do not be harsh. Fair warning, English is my second language so expect some spelling/grammar mess. I try my best to make sure it perfect but well nobody perfect. This story is my own take, over Mass Effect 3 ending between my Female Shepard and Liara. My Shepard is Paragade. Usually a Paragon but she known to take some Renegade action/speech from time to time. My Shepard background is a Spacer and War Hero. The story still in writing as I have many ideas about this story. First of all just a little spoiler I also will include Shepard 'unknown' father in my own take. I will also explore Shepard 'estranged' relationship with her mother. I try my best to stick with Shepard name without any mentioning of my Shepard first name. Maybe there will be some mention of Shepard first name, but I will try to keep it at minimum. I try to update this story as fast as I could. Depend if I get into writer block or if I ever running out of idea. And one last thing, my fan fiction won't be mentioning those stupid 3 choice you have to make. So basically my story is the Crucible somehow not working so Shepard have to trigger it manually and it only destroy the Reapers. Just read the story as I will explain it in other chapters. I hope you all like the first chapter. All review are welcome. But once again please don't be too harsh as I'm still an amateur and this is the first story I ever written that I publish it in public. **

***I do not own anything except the story. Credits where it's due.***

* * *

Chapter 1 : Beating The Odds

**_'_****_I wish we could spend more time together like this. Just… friends.'_**

**_'"_****_Friends" doesn't cut it for me anymore, Liara.'_**

**_'_****_Well, that sounds serious.'_**

**_'_****_I am serious. Whatever happens… I'd like to spend my life with you.'_**

**_'_****_Then you're extremely lucky that I feel that way, too.'_**

**_'_****_I know.'_**

As the flash of her last time with Liara in Presidium where she commit herself to Liara playing in her mind, Shepard tries to open her eyes.

"Damn it Shepard. You can't die again. You can't hurt her again!" Shepard thought as she try to open her eyes but to no avail. All she could hear are distance noise of few beeping sounds and someone talking. Shepard tries again and this time trying to move her arms and once again fails.

"What's happening? Why can't I move and why can't I feel anything?" The thought she couldn't open her eyes and couldn't feel her body freak her out as she heard the beeping sounds getting faster and faster.

"Doctor! I think Shepard is waking up." said a woman voice.

"Commander, please stay calm. You are still badly injured. Marie, give her more sedation. We can't have her waking up too early." said someone who Shepard presume as a doctor.

Shepard tries to speak but like before she couldn't. She slowly feels her mind sleeping away as the sedation takes the better of her. The last thing she thought was "Liara". Much to everyone surprise, Shepard manage to murmur that slowly as her heart rate slowing down.

"Admiral Shepard, who is Liara?" ask Dr. Charlie Hart who's responsible for treating Shepard.

"I.. I don't know. We haven't been that close ever since her father MIA." replied Shepard mom who is in the room where Shepard is treated.

"I think she means Dr. Liara T'Soni. One of her crew. I also know for a fact that Shepard was seeing her. I got reports saying Shepard send Liara and one of her crew abroad the Normandy as she make a final push to the beam because they were hurt." answer Admiral Hackett who also in the room.

"Dr. T'Soni? You mean Matriach Benezia daughter? I didn't know they were seeing each other. Since when?" ask Hannah Shepard again in surprise.

"They have been hitting it off since Normandy SR-1. But they kept it a secret only everyone aboard the ship know about their relationship and of course I do too. But ever since Shepard died aboard the Normandy SR-1 their relationship are hardly a secret anymore." come in Rear Admiral Anderson in a wheelchair.

"Admiral, you should be in bed, resting." said Dr. Hart.

"A bullet isn't going to stop me from seeing Shepard. Damn Shepard. Is she going to be okay?" ask Anderson.

"I believe so yes. With all the implants Cerberus put on her, I believe she will survive the injuries. But if we can find someone who involved in the Lazarus Project, her chance of surviving will be even better." answer Dr. Hart.

"Lucky for you I am here.' said someone in Australian accent who just step into a room. Dr. Harris wondered how she managed to sneak pass 2 Alliance guards guarding Shepard room.

"I'm Miranda Lawson. I heard Shepard did it again. I figure the Alliance doctors would need my help regarding Shepard. I head the Lazarus Project and I need all the charts you have on her. I also need to check if her implants working properly."

"Yes Ms. Lawson. Please come in my office, I will show you the charts and we can talk more there." Dr. Hart said hurriedly as he wasn't going to turn down help from the former Cerberus operative if that's mean Commander Shepard will live.

As the doctor and Miranda left the room, Anderson speaks. "Did someone tell the Normandy yet?"

"We still haven't been able to reach them. I have sent all ships that won't need to be fix to go look for them. They may crash land somewhere and in need of parts to fix the ship. That's the least thing we could do for Shepard. Also I'm not looking forward to telling Shepard what happen to the Normandy." answer Admiral Hackett.

"If this doesn't kill her, that will. If anything happen to her crew and Liara, especially Liara, I don't think she can keep being sane. She lost lots of her crew through the Reapers war. First it was Jenkins. That even before the war. Then she chooses Lieutenant-Commander Ashley Williams over Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko in Virmire. We all know what happen to the first Normandy. If something happen to them, I'm not going to be the first one that will tell her." said Anderson as he lightly touch Shepard right hand. "You deserve some peace Shepard." Anderson whisper slowly.

* * *

"Damn it. Where the hell are we EDI?" yell Joker to the Normandy AI.

"I do not think we ever been here before Joker." replied EDI. "I'm still scanning around the area but with the damage we had, it could take some time."

"Screw that. I'm going outside to see what's in the area." said Joker as he makes his way to the airlock. Garrus also decide to come along. As they step out of the Normandy the sight in front of them was breathtaking. Its looks like the planet were untouched by the Reapers. As Joker and Garrus look around the ship, Liara step out of the ship.

"Goddess. You did it Shepard." The thought of Shepard send tears in Liara eyes.

**_'You're not leaving me behind.'_**

** _'No matter what happens… You mean everything to me Liara. You always will.'_**

**_'Shepard… I… I am yours.'_**

"No. She can't be dead. She can't!" Thought Liara as she run back to the Normandy to check on her Shadow Broker resources. She needs to find out if Shepard survived or not.

After a few days or repairing the Normandy by Tali, Engineer Adams, Donnelly and Daniels with help from, EDI, Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor and even Garrus do some odd work here and there, the repair has gone faster than anyone has expected. After days or researching the news about Shepard, Liara still couldn't find out if her bondmate is alive or not. The thought of Shepard died again sting her heart. She couldn't lose Shepard again.

"Glyph, alert me once we have any news about Shepard." ask Liara as she make her way out of her office and head to the CIC.

"Samantha. Did the Alliance contact us yet?" Liara ask the Normandy Comm Specialist.

"No. Our comm and QEC still not fully repair. Tali and I still working on that as we speak. The fastest we could get it working is in 2 days." replied Specialist Traynor as she still focus on the console in front of her.

"Liara. It's good I see you here. There something I need to talk to you about." Ashley said before continue with a little hesitation. "It's about Shepard."

"What about Shepard?' ask Liara in annoyance.

"I… I mean some of us think Shepard maybe didn't…" before Ashley could finish Liara interrupt.

"No! She's not dead!" yell Liara as her body glowing blue. Knowing what that's mean, Lieutenant-Commander Ashley Williams take a few step back. She may be a second human Spectre but she wasn't stupid enough or brave enough to put more fire to anger a very distraught Asari. Especially if it's Commander Shepard partner.

"I'm sorry. EDI said we are able of space flight again, maybe we should fly back to Earth and find her. If that's okay with you. I mean I just want to tell you that. We will take off in 30 minutes." said Ashley as she hurriedly leave the CIC to the bridge.

"That was stupid Ashley. I bet Shepard will have a field day when she heard about this." murmur Ashley to herself.

"I take it you anger a certain biotic Asari?" said Joker in amusement. "You know I don't even think Shepard could take her if she's really mad. I think only Liara can ever beat the great Commander Shepard." said Joker again.

"Shut up Joker. You and your dirty mind. Shepard will kill you if she heard any of this. Now let's get out of this planet. I had enough of this planet to last a lifetime. Or so Shepard would say. Let's head back to Earth." Ashley said in annoyance.

"Aye aye ma'am."


	2. A New Life

**A/N : Thank you for all your kind reviews and to everyone who favorites and follow the story. I decide to up the Chapter 2 sooner than I thought since I get the overwhelming response for the first chapter. I still tinkering with the third chapter so I won't promise you if I will post it soon. So we will have Shepard/Liara moment for this chapter with a special someone. But for the third chapter you all will know what exactly happen to Shepard and how exactly my ending of Mass Effect 3 took place. After that I was thinking that chapter 4 will involve a lowdown on Shepard mysterious family, if your Shepard have a Spacer background. So I hope you all like chapter 2. I try my best for this chapter but I don't want to spend more time on it than I should in case I get a writer block and won't be able to continue the story. All kind reviews are welcome once again. **

* * *

Chapter 2 : A New Life

_**'**__**We should do this more often.'**_

_**'**__**Yes, well. Maybe after…'**_

_**'**__**Every day after.'**_

That smile… Always took her breath away. Always make her heart skip a beat. Those cerulean blue eyes she love to get lost into. Will she ever see those eyes again? Will she ever see Liara again? Shepard tries to wake up but something is stopping her from doing so. Once again Shepard falls into another memory.

"She refused to stay away from Shepard side ever since the Normandy dock 2 weeks ago. I'm worry about her. I sure don't want to make Shepard mad if anything happen to Liara. Running away from Cerberus is one thing, but Shepard? I rather fight Reapers than face her anger." Miranda said to Dr. Chakwas outside Shepard room. The room are tightly guard by Alliance ever since a news broke out that Commander Shepard is alive.

"I will go talk to her and get her to eat something." Dr. Chakwas said as she make her way to Shepard room.

"Liara…" Liara was startled as she saw the older woman make her way towards Shepard bed.

"Dr. Chakwas. You are here to check on Shepard? Miranda just did so a few minutes ago. Is something wrong?" ask Liara in panic.

"No. I'm not here to check on Shepard. Her condition is improving each day and she is getting stronger. But we do not want to let her wake just yet. The reason I'm here is for you Liara. Shepard isn't going anywhere. You need to eat and rest Liara."

"No. What if .. When I leave.. She…."

"I will make sure she won't." Dr. Chakwas replied in reassurance as she put her hand on Liara shoulder.

"How can you be sure? I wasn't there when she died the first time and I need to be there if she die again.." Liara get up from the chair beside Shepard a little too quickly. Before Dr. Chakwas could say anything Liara falls to the floor.

"Liara?" Dr. Chakwas call out Liara name and check for her vital.

"What happen?" Miranda who just came in asks Dr. Chakwas in panic.

"She's unconscious. We need to check her and get her to a bed."

After two of Alliance guards lay Liara on the bed beside Shepard, Dr. Chakwas began checking the Asari. Miranda decide it was best to leave Dr. Chakwas to work alone. Before stepping out of Shepard room, Miranda check on Shepard implants and vitals one more time to make sure Shepard is alright. After 15 minutes, Liara slowly wake up to the sight of Dr. Chakwas looking back at her.

"What.. What happen?" ask Liara in a tired voice.

"Liara you need to take care of yourself especially in your condition." replied Dr. Chakwas as she takes another scan on Liara. "I already start you in an IV drip. But you really should eat."

"My condition? What did you mean?" ask a very confused Liara.

"You're pregnant Liara. Didn't you know that? I mean how can you two think of having a kid in the middle of the war? And how can Shepard think to bring you to accompany her in the mission when you're pregnant?" Dr. Chakwas replied in a yelling but caring voice.

"I'm pregnant? What? How can…. Goddess." mutter Liara as she covers her face with both of her hands.

"You didn't know?" now Dr. Chakwas feels bad. "The baby is fine and you're 3 weeks pregnant." Dr. Chakwas slowly grab Liara as she let her cry on her.

"Everything is going to be alright." whisper Dr. Chakwas to the sobbing Asari.

* * *

Shepard could feel someone is holding her right hand tightly. That warmth reminds her of Liara. Curious, Shepard tries to open her eyes. The first sight blinds her as she immediately close her eyes again by the sudden bright light. She opens her eyes for the second time as she slowly does so. She saw a blue figure on her right side and she doesn't have to see clearly to know that's Liara.

"Liara…" Shepard mutter as her left arm caress Liara right cheek. A sudden feels of someone touching her right cheek wake Liara up. As soon as she woke up, the sight of Shepard watching her send a smile in Liara lips.

"Shepard! You wake up." said Liara as she kisses Shepard lips.

"I miss you so much Liara. I love you." Shepard said as Liara break the kiss.

"I thought you die again Shepard. Goddess." Liara said as tears start streaming down her blue eyes.

"Hey. I told you I'm always coming back didn't I? Did I ever break my promise to you?" Shepard said in reassurance.

"I know. Let me get Miranda here." Liara replied as she makes her way out of the room to find Miranda. Just as she was leaving the room, Liara spot Miranda making her way to Shepard room.

"What's wrong Liara?" the former Cerberus operative asks as she saw tears in Liara face.

"Shepard wake up." that's all Liara need to say to send Miranda practically running towards Shepard room.

"So how long was I out?" ask Shepard as Miranda checking her.

"Five weeks. I was hoping you stay out for a lot longer. Your body isn't entirely recover from the injuries yet. I know if we wake you up too fast, you end up in your feet in a matter of seconds. Now that the base is not attack by rogue Mechs or there's colonies in need of help and galaxy to save, Dr. Chakwas and I agree to keep you under sedation until you fully recover. But I guess the sedation didn't work anymore." Miranda replied as she finishes checking Shepard.

"Most of your injuries are healing properly. The implants help you recover faster than any normal person. You still need to stay in bed for 2 more weeks before you can be back on your feet. Your ribs are taking more time to heal and it best not to exaggerate them more. I will leave you two alone now. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about. And I will inform your mother that you have waked up." Miranda said as she makes her way out of the room before stopping for a brief seconds and whisper to Liara 'tell her.'

"What was that about?" ask Shepard.

"Nothing." Liara replied while giving Shepard a fake smile.

"That wasn't nothing. Hey, Liara... You can tell me anything. You know that. Or you want me to get out of this bed now and find something to do while waiting for you to tell me what's going on?" Shepard threatened as she tries to get off the bed.

"No! I will tell you." Liara was half yelling as she saw Shepard tries to get off the bed.

"Good." Shepard replied happily because her ribs were killing her as she tries to get up.

"Shepard. I… I'm pregnant." Liara said as she tries to avoid eye contact with Shepard. Shepard was dumbstruck when she heard what Liara said.

"What? How? When?" are all Shepard could mutter as the news is still a shock to her.

"I think it's through the gift I gave you before the final attack."

"You think?" Shepard asks in confusion.

"I did not plan it Shepard. Asari can still accidentally pregnant when they meld with only one bondmate for a long period of time. It can happen if both caught up in the meld. I'm sorry Shepard." explain Liara as her head still hang low.

"Come here and look at me Liara. Please." Shepard softly pleaded her bondmate. As Liara slowly do so Shepard start to talk.

"What are you sorry for Liara? I love you. You know that. You know that I wasn't joking when I told you I want to have a lot of blue babies. Did I wish it come under better circumstances? Yes. But this is a gift that I would cherish for the rest of my life. I can't wait to meet our daughter." said Shepard as she slowly placed her hand on Liara still flat stomach.

"Meld with me. I can show you." Liara ask.

"Okay." Shepard nod in agreement.

As Shepard let Liara minds get into her, she knows this is not a meld that she ever had before with Liara. She felt safe, calm, innocence and love. And then somewhere in the corner of the meld there's a tiny heartbeats that she heard.

"Is that?" Shepard asks through the meld.

"Yes. It's our daughter heartbeat. Asari can feel their daughter present one month after conceiving." explain Liara.

"It's beautiful. Can she feel us?"

"No. I shield her from our presence. It's too dangerous. But she can feel what I feel."

"And what do you feel now?"

"Happiness and love."

"Good. I love you Liara T'Soni."

"I love you too Shepard." As the meld faded, both lover kiss passionately without a worry in the world.

* * *

**A/N : So another author note's ha... I just want to say that I'm experimenting here on how Liara get pregnant. Because in my mind Liara didn't go behind Shepard back to conceive like many story out there. Also because my Shepard will be so mad at Liara if she did so and my Shepard would never let Liara get anywhere near the mission if she knew. So if I go with that story, my Shepard reaction will be different than this. Hey, I told you so my Shepard is Paragade. Even though she love Liara, she still will be so mad at how Liara go behind her back. So I think that should clear things up. Oh one more thing, I am so not going to write that fluff (or whatever you guys call it) stuff. First, I didn't know how to write it and second that will be awkward to me (I just know it will be awkward for me to write it. So don't ask more). Haha. So use your imagination people. Basically my story will be clean for most part of the time if not all.  
**


	3. How It End

**A/N : Well you guys are so lucky that I'm done tinkering with this chapter a lot faster than I expected. This will be a shorter chapter than the previous two because it's only involved some clarification about what happen to Shepard in the final battle. It should be easy for me to write since I know exactly how I want it to went down but because of my future ideas will involved this chapter, I need to tinker with the chapter a lot than I would like while waiting for my mind to settle with one simple story instead of a complicated one that most likely not going to make much sense. With that being said, it wise to read this chapter carefully. Sorry if it's a little messy but I hope what happen to Shepard in the final battle is clear because that's the important part that will involved in future chapters. What is it? Well I can tell you Reapers are definitely dead because I really don't want to write about how they survived and so on but there is something that going to bother Shepard in the future. But trust me the thing that bother Shepard will be worth it in the end. Anyway I has made sure the first 2 chapters re-organized Nothing change just it will be a lot easier to read now. Sorry in advance for any grammar mess. Again thank you for favorite, follow and another nice but constructive reviews are much appreciate. **

* * *

Chapter 3 : How It End

"So what exactly happened Shepard?" Admiral Hackett asks Shepard as he's visiting her for the third time in a week. Probably finding a right time to ask Shepard about what happen before the Crucible fire.

"Don't you think we should at least wait until Shepard out of the hospital before start with this whole debriefing? I know that the Alliance need to know what happen, the point is the Reapers are dead and my daughter needs her rest. That's the least thing the Alliance and the entire galaxy could do after everything she had done." Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard half yelling at Admiral Hackett. Shepard could see the side of her mother that she thought she lost all those years ago. They never been close but they relationship took turn to a worst when Shepard father went missing in action 8 years ago.

"It's okay mom." Shepard said as she nod to Admiral Hackett that she's ready for the debriefing. "I don't know how I survive the laser. I barely managed to avoid the laser as I was running towards the beam. When I woke up I was badly hurt. Mostly burn and I'm pretty sure I dislocated my right shoulder. As I grow closer to the beam, a Marauder shot me in my right shoulder, I managed to shot and kill it with my Carnifax pistol. Once I got into the beam I end up somewhere in the Citadel. Probably Keepers tunnel or something. Anderson, I mean Rear Admiral David Anderson call in my radio saying he followed me in. As we talk in the radio, I lost contact with him when he said he saw a control console." Shepard explains as she tries to remember what happen.

"When I get into the control room, The Illusive Man was there. He's controlling Anderson and then me. It's like an indoctrination, I couldn't move my hand and as we talk The Illusive Man made me pull the trigger on Anderson. I was so mad and he somehow lost control of me and I managed to shot him. That's when I got into the control console and open the Citadel arms. Anderson and I just enjoying the view and had a little chat before you said the Crucible isn't firing. I try to get back to the control console but I lost consciousness. When I woke up I was in this room with this AI saying he's the Catalayst. He tried to convince me that destroying the Reapers won't solve anything. That they bring control to the chaos. Even if we destroy them, we never are at peace. Basically just what Harbinger been telling me all this time." Shepard took a deep breath as she tries to continue. Seeing Shepard struggling, Liara hold Shepard left hand. Realizing what Liara did, Shepard gave Liara a faint smile before continue on.

"He told me if I walk away and let them finish what they started, they won't harm me. I don't understand why they will let me live after all this time trying really hard to kill me. So I took my gun and walk to this console or whatever that was and shot it. After 3 or 4 shots, it broke and send wave of red pulse. After that, I didn't remember much. Except this distance voice I think I heard. But I couldn't make it out. Maybe it just my imagination." Shepard finished her speech as she look at Admiral Hackett.

"Well Anderson says much of the same as you. I guess that explain why we found you in different part of the Citadel than where we found Anderson. Very well then. I will inform this to the new Alliance board. Rest well Commander." said Admiral Hackett as he leaves the room.

"The Catalyst…. He looks just like that little boy I saw died the first day the Reapers attack earth. Why?" Shepard was trembling as she remembered the Catalyst form in front of her in form of the little boy she saw die on Earth.

"I don't know Shepard. Perhaps they were trying to play with your mind. But everything will be alright." said Liara as she trying to console Shepard.

"Well… I should go." suddenly Hannah Shepard speaks up after feeling a little out of place. Liara chuckle as she heard the usual remarks Shepard always do. Guess it's a Shepard family tradition.

"Oh. Here we go again. Did I actually sound like that?" Shepard said as she tries to hold her laughter.

"What did I say?" Hannah surprised by the reaction Shepard and Liara gave her. Well at least she brightens up the mood even though she has no idea why.

"It's a long story. Maybe we should talk later?"

"Sure. Just give me a call." Hannah gave her daughter a smile as she leaves the room. She wanted so much to hold her daughter and kiss her but ever since her father MIA, their relationship has turn sour. She hoped that one day they can fix their relationship.

* * *

There she was again. That dark forest surround by souls she sacrificed for the Reapers war. There that little boy again running around scared. Once again Shepard keeps running after him. When she finally catch him, she saw once again the image of her and that little boy smiling back at her before it's burn. But this time she heard a distant murmur. Just like she heard after she lost consciousness after firing at the Crucible. She just can't make out what was saying but she thought she heard a familiar voice.

Shepard wide awake with Liara sleeping soundly on her right side. Her arm wrap tightly to Shepard body. Oh how much she misses the warmth of Liara body. Shepard slowly caresses her left hand into Liara cheek while she gazed down into Liara still flat stomach. It's almost 7 weeks now. Liara told her that the Asari pregnancy takes between 9-12 months. When the baby is ready, they will signal their mother through the meld. That reminds her to find a home to settle down. Right now she's thinking about settling down in the Citadel. Anderson insists that she keep the apartment. With the Alliance and the Council want her to stay at the Citadel after recovering from her injuries, she just couldn't refuse Anderson offer.

Miranda promise that in 2 days she will be out of the hospital bed. She was looking forward for that. She even agrees to stay in bed ever since she woke up 2 weeks ago because of Liara insistent. She promised to herself that after she get out, she will propose to Liara. But first thing first she need to actually tell her mother about her relationship with Liara and that Liara is expecting. She knew her mother already heard of her relationship with Liara but never said a word. So she thought it best to talk with her mother before find Liara father and ask for permission. Even though she knew she already commit herself as Liara bondmate at the Citadel after the Cerberus attack, she also want to do it in human tradition.

"Did I hurt you? Is that why you awake?" Liara ask stopping Shepard train of thought.

"What? No. I just have a nightmare. It's nothing really. But I do love feeling you beside me again except it's kinda weird you laying on my right side." Shepard replied try to reassured Liara that she's alright. 'Come on. Just keep sleeping. You need to rest.'

"Okay." is all Liara could mutter as she falls asleep again. Gosh. She just loves seeing Liara asleep beside her. Miranda probably will give her a lecture if she knows Liara share the same bed as her, but it will be worth it. She really misses Liara. As she keep watching Liara sleeping, Shepard fall asleep herself soon after that.

* * *

**A/N : So hopefully I can up the next chapter in a day or so. I still writing it since it will be a long one or perhaps it will involved multiple parts. But it will worth the wait since it will involve Shepard family history. That's why I think it will take me a lot longer to write it since I want it to be in just a chapter or probably two where I should explain everything before we can move on to a twist of this story which I really excited about. So keep a look out for Chapter 4 which will involve Shepard with her mother reminiscence old times and stories about her father. But don't worry Liara will be there too. Also I'm sorry I have yet to give the crews appearances in this story where they meet with Shepard. It will happen in the future chapters so don't worry. I just need to clear few things up first before we go there. I also realized I didn't mention my Shepard class, she's a soldier because I just love shooting instead of using biotics and I find the power ammo is extremely helpful instead of biotics. So don't judge me. **


	4. Shepard Family

**A/N : Look at this. You guys are so lucky that I'm done with this chapter faster than even myself thought was possible especially I'm feeling sick. Like I promise this chapter will give you a lowdown on Shepard family history. This is definitely the longest chapter I ever written. I hope I didn't rush on this chapter because I'm pretty sure I already mention everything I need to mention. I have to stop myself from adding more to this chapter because I really don't want it to be 2 chapter long because in chapter 5 there will be a twist of this story that I'm really excited about! Next chapter will be so much fun and there will be more than one surprise. Also the crew will finally make their appearances in the next chapter! I dedicated this chapter to RED78910 for giving me support from day one and has help me a lot from all those nice reviews. I really hope I didn't disappoint for this chapter. Once again all kind reviews are welcome but please do not be harsh. **

* * *

Chapter 4 : Shepard Family

"Where are we going?" ask Liara as soon as the shuttle arrived at its destination.

"The house should be just around…. there! Guess the Reapers didn't touch this place. Still the same as I remember it." Shepard get off the shuttle as she make her way to the big house.

"Shepard. You didn't answer my question." Liara asks again as she keep up with Shepard.

"What? Sorry. We are meeting my mother at our old house." Shepard replied as she drag Liara to the big house.

"I thought you were raised in Space?"

"I did. But this house has been in my family for generation. We try to get back to Earth every time mom and dad get shore leave at the same time. Spend time as family doing so much fun stuff. We never did that anymore ever since I joined up. Such a shame really." explain Shepard.

Before long they arrived in front of the house as Shepard unlock the gate. The house was not mistakenly big. Trees surrounding the path to the house, there's even a small lake at the left of the house and on the right there's flowers garden.

"Beautiful isn't it? My grandparents were rich and my father was their only child. Sometime I wonder why he joined the Alliance."

"The same reason why he never once spoiled you with money." Hannah comes almost out of nowhere. Now Liara know where Shepard got her sneaking ability from.

"Mom! Where are you coming from?" Shepard blush a little as she realized her mom managed to sneak on her.

"I just came back from buying groceries. You know I miss your Mac and Cheese. So I was hoping you could make some." Hannah said almost pleadingly.

"Mac and Cheese?" Liara ask in confusion.

"You would love it Liara. Yeah, sure mom. Want some help with the groceries?"

"Don't be silly. You just got out of the hospital. Come on in."

"If I didn't know better I will say you were lying. Shepard didn't look like someone who just got out of the hospital after 5 weeks in coma. After her 2 weeks of bed rest gone, she just got off the bed like it was only yesterday she was walking." remarks Liara.

"Hey that's one good thing about what Cerberus did to me you know." Shepard replied back amused at how far Liara has gone from that innocence Asari she known almost 4 year ago. Still she knows that innocence is still there somewhere. She still the same Liara she know all those years ago.

* * *

As Shepard done preparing dinner, Hannah and Liara join her at the table for dinner.

"So mom…." Shepard breaks the silence. "Liara and I are seeing each other. It has been since the past 4 years or so."

"I know. I'm happy for you. Thank you for telling me." Hannah replied as she still enjoying her Mac and Cheese.

"You're not against it?" Shepard asked again. She just needs to know.

"Why would I? I was worry at first but I never once judge your judgment. Then I saw how you two looks at each other. I can see you both love each other with all your hearts." Hannah replied again. Once again still focus on the food though Shepard could hear her mother means every word she just said.

"Thanks mom. One more thing... Liara's pregnant."

Hannah almost chokes on her food as she heard what her daughter just told her. Liara hurriedly pass a glass of water.

"Are you alright mom?" Shepard asked a little worried.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little shock. But I'm happy for you. I really do." Hannah gave Shepard and Liara a genuine smile. "I can't wait to meet my grandchild."

After dinner they all settle into the living room. Shepard took a sit next to Liara on the sofa while Hannah sit in the opposite sofa in front of them.

"Sometimes I wonder how you know how to cook. Both your father and I barely know how to cook." Hannah asks.

"The first thing I learn once I joined Alliance was how to cook. My roommate was the best cook ever. She taught me how to cook. She told me it's important to know how to cook because eating cafeteria crap 24/7 was bad for morale." replied Shepard.

"That's a good advice." Liara said suddenly.

"Why's that?"

"Because I look forward for your cooking in the future." Liara replied shyly.

"Haha. Sure thing Liara."

"Well look at you two. You dad will be so happy if he's here."

"You mean as happy as he was when I went out with that guy in high school? He practically interrogated him and turns him into a soldier once he finish. Funny thing is he did end up joining the Alliance.' Shepard chuckle as she remembers the first time she went out on a date.

"Yeah, I know. He used to station on my ship you know. Your dad… He's one hell of a soldier and a great leader too. I never understood why he refused promotion. All he say was he wanted to spend time with you. You're his everything... We never really talk about him ever since he went missing." Hannah said while looking at her daughter to see her reaction.

"Yeah. Well…. I blame you when he went missing." Shepard replied as she avoid her mother gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you two arguing the night before he went missing."

"How?"

"I got early shore leave. Once I figured out you two also on shore leave, I was thinking about coming here for the first time since forever. But instead I heard you two arguing. I heard what he said. That he want to leave… After that I just turn back and grab a next shuttle to Earth. I was here when you told me dad went missing." Hannah could see Shepard still mad at her by the way she look at her.

"That isn't what really happened. I found out that you're going to get N7 offer. Your dad was so mad. He said that he count yourself lucky that you got out of Elysium alive. He didn't want to see you get hurt on this job. He was sure he can convince you to reject the N7 offer and leave the Alliance if he did the same. I told him you won't do that. I know you Shepard. You have his charm but you have my stubbornness. That's what we argued about. He keeps saying I put you up into this, drag you into this mess. Thinking aback, maybe I should just let him convince you. He was right after all. You got hurt on this job, you even died Shepard! You saw what nobody should have. You fight the impossible, you're one hell of a soldier, better than we are but as your mother, I never want you to get hurt and see what you saw. When you were MIA and presumed dead, I can see him coming at me saying 'I told you so'." Hannah tries to stop her tears from streaming down her cheeks as she continue.

"When I found out I was pregnant, we both were overjoyed. I wanted a son but he wanted a daughter. He said that way you won't be joining the Alliance, at 18 you will get all your grandparents money but he will never spoiled you with it because he want you to learn how to be responsible and how to get something the hard way. Funny how you ended up joined the Alliance. He just couldn't get himself to say no to you back then, he ask me to do that. But I refused. So he ended up cutting back his duty so he could keep an eye on you. Then you were on shore leave at Elysium and you end up being a war hero. That looks of his face, horror with a hint of proud, it made me laughing so hard. I keep telling him that you have both of our genetics. That you're better than both of us combined. Still it never eased up his nerve. He just loves you so much you know." Hannah finished as she can see her daughter holding back tears.

"I'm sorry mom… I am so sorry all those years I blame you when all you ever did was defending me and convincing dad that I should stay with Alliance." said Shepard as she went to her mother and hug her.

'There's nothing to be sorry about Gracie. I'm your mother too you know. Even though you're close with your dad, I still know what best for you and what you want. And you didn't actually shut me off.' Despite being shocked by her daughter sudden approach, Hannah still can managed to whisper those words to Shepard.

"Gracie?! Mom!" Shepard breaks the hug as she heard her mom calling her nickname.

"Hah. I still managed to make you blush I see." Hannah was laughing as she realized her daughter expression.

"You know my first name is Grace. Gracie is so… youthful. No one call me that ever since high school."

"It's more like your dad forgets the 'I' before 'E' when he registered your name." Hannah is still laughing.

Shepard could only shake her head as she went back to the sofa when she realized Liara face is so confused with what just happen.

"You know I'm surprise for such a great information broker you didn't even know my first name. Here I thought I never get to surprise you with anything." chuckle Shepard.

"Wait you didn't tell her your first name?" Hannah asked in surprise.

"It's not like we ever meet properly. It's all business like when we first met. More like 'you're Dr. Liara T'Soni? I'm Commander Shepard.' We never even went on a proper date. But I thought she knew when she went behind my back to find out more about me, not to mention all those resources she gathered a year ago."

"In my defense you did told me to always ask you if I have any question about you."

"I'm surprised you two managed to make this relationship work after everything you two been through. Your dad and I almost separated before you were born."

"I… I didn't know that."

"When you were born it's like a gift. Your dad decided to sacrifice his career by raising you. He takes all the bad jobs as long as it can give him more time with you. I could never do the same, so he chose to do it. I guess it never fix our relationship, just give it more time. But I'm sure you two wouldn't end up like we did. I can see you two clearly love each other and you two have been through a lot more than we ever did. If you two can make the relationship work through the war, you can make it work through anything as long as you two remember why you love each other and why you fight for the relationship… It's getting late, we should go to sleep. Meet you two at breakfast and can I expect a nice scrambled egg with French toast for my breakfast?"

"Sure." Shepard replied as she watched her mother made her way up stairs.

"You never talk about your father much. What happen to him if you don't mind me asking?" Liara suddenly break the silence.

"There isn't much to say. The detail of him missing in action is full of loop hole. My guess he decide to take on classified mission when he went missing. Usually the Alliance will deny anything if it's involved classified mission."

"Did you ever try to find him?"

"Ever since he went missing. That's all I do the first two years until I gave up."

"I can check my…." before Liara could finish, Shepard interrupts.

"NO! I know you. I know that you will spend day in day out until you find something. You're pregnant Liara, I'm fine with you still want to keep the Shadow Broker resources but you will not working day in day out or I will destroy all of your resources. I mean it. Please Liara. I just want you to rest well when you're pregnant. Promise me Liara. I can't lose anything else. Especially not you."

"I promise Shepard."

* * *

It's a windy night outside. The lake beside Shepard's family house reflecting the bright full moon. Sitting on the bench, sit the younger Shepard. Look deep in thought.

"Can't sleep?" the older Shepard ask the younger Shepard as she make her way towards the bench.

"No. Another nightmares." replied Shepard as she looks at her mother.

"How long have you been having them?" asked Hannah as she sits beside Shepard.

"Ever since I woke up 2 weeks ago."

"Did Liara know about it?"

"Yes. It's the same nightmares I've been having ever since the war start. Usually she wakes up soon after I did. I guess she's too tired. That's why I decide to take a fresh air outside. What about you?"

"All those times on a ship taught you to light sleep. I just can't shake it off. Habit I guess. When I heard someone went outside I decide to join them. I already expect it to be you… So what are you going to do now the war is over? Still with the Alliance?"

"I don't know."

"Have you talk with Liara yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't even know what I want to do. I'm a solider mom, through and through. Ever since I was born I saw you and dad with the Alliance and when I'm old enough I enlisted. I know that you were half expecting me to marry an Alliance soldier."

"So why didn't you?"

"You know they are fraternization rule right?"

"There's always a way around them."

"Still I won't date my crew."

"What about Liara?"

"It's difference. She's not with Alliance. The first time I met her she's our Prothean experts. Bonus for us she's a powerful biotics and know how to use them well enough. I guess because she's a Matriach daughter. And I never expect to fall in love with her."

"So why did you?"

"Something about her... Her innocence, curiosity, she always has been there for me no matter what an and she always honest with me. It made me fall over heel. I wasn't expecting that. But when you love somebody you just know it right? You just love them no matter how much it doesn't make sense."

"So how you don't even know what you will do after this?"

"I know that I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I know that even before the war end. I will love our daughter as much as I love her mother and I will give my life for her. What I don't know is if I'm willing to quit my job and settle down."

"That's why you need to talk to her Shepard. Don't make the same mistake your father and I did. Settle it before your daughter born."

"I will mom."

"So an Asari? I didn't even know you're into…. woman."

"I can see Liara explaining about Asari is mono-gender and that male and female do not have any real meaning for them. Honestly I never see myself with another woman but Liara is…." Hannah interrupts her speech.

"Difference. I get it. You don't have to explain to me. I'm happy if you're happy." Hannah kiss Shepard forehead as she get up and make her way back to the house.

* * *

**A/N : So what do you guys think? I hope I deliver at least half of what you all expect for this chapter. Just a little note, in my mind Shepard mom is so damn cool actually, it just well she decide to be the 'bad guy' in the family where Shepard closer to her father. Kinda like my parents where I close to my father than my mother. My mom is the one who work hard and my dad usually have more time to spend with me than my mother. But she still awesome and so understanding... About the whole Hannah asked Shepard she didn't know Shepard into woman, I take it from my experience of playing Mass Effect. I have to admit I never thought I prefer my Shepard to date Liara I was thinking it will be male Shepard but I end up date my female Shepard instead with Liara. Those two are cute together and perfect for each other! Anyway I just had to have Shepard tell her mother that Liara pregnant when they having dinner and have her mother choke on her food. I'm an evil sometimes. Haha. I still thinking about how to make the story where Shepard tell Aethya that Liara pregnant, probably let Liara do all the talking since I kinda like to think my Shepard a little afraid of Liara father. Haha. Yeah, I might do just that. Sorry for the spoiler... Maybe not so much... Still you never know what I will figure out. For the next chapter update, I'm not sure if I can keep this whole regular day update. I'm feeling sick right now so I maybe won't update it tomorrow. But then again so far you guys has been so damn lucky that my brain can't stop writing this story that I just had to write it down.  
**


	5. Camaraderie

**A/N : So this is the chapter 5. The crew will make their appearances and not one but two surprise I managed to write in this chapter. Though I'm not sure if you will like the second surprise as it can be a little confusing. That's why chapter 6 will follow closely to this chapter as it should answer your question. Once again all reviews are welcome but please do not be harsh. **

* * *

Chapter 5 : Camaraderie

"How long does the Council and the Alliance give you day off?" Liara asked as they arrived in Citadel after a few days off at Shepard's family estate.

"As long as I want it. Or at the very least until something urgent happen. With a condition that I agreed to be in Citadel for my day off. They said something about it easier to control the reporters, fans and the fact I can meet the Council as soon as they call me once they find me a new mission to take care." replied Shepard as she hit the elevator button to Tiberius Towers. The Citadel are still pretty much intact after the Reapers war. Most of the damaged has been repaired mostly thanks to the Keepers. The Citadel has also been moved back to Serpent Nebula after the scientist from the Crucible project find a way to move the Citadel back to its original place.

As the elevator stop, Shepard and Liara step out and walk to the apartment. As soon as Shepard unlock the door she was greet by her crew.

"Surprise!" yell her crew to the very shock Commander.

"Did you plan this?" Shepard turns to Liara.

"Yes. They have been bothering me about how I've been keeping you to myself." replied Liara as she walk into the apartment to greet the crew.

"Shepard!" As soon as Shepard step into the apartment she was greet by Grunt, well more like she just got hit by the Krogan.

"Shepard!" Liara who saw what just happened hurriedly rush to Shepard side as she saw Shepard motionless.

"Grunt! Shepard still not fully recovers from her injuries! Are you okay Shepard?" Miranda asked as she also rush to Shepard who having trouble breathing.

"Yeah. I'm great. Just my ribs are hurting me." replied Shepard as she still having problems breathing properly.

"Heh heh. Sorry Shepard."

"You Pyjak. Do you want to kill your battlemaster?" Wrex suddenly appear.

"Who are you calling Pyjak? I still stronger than you!"

"Yeah? I can still beat you. You just a tank bred Krogan."

"Enough! I'm fine. I didn't want you two to break anything in this apartment okay. I still sad that Grunt eat that lamp. I really don't want any of my stuff get eaten or being break by my two favorite Krogan here or I have to send you two back to Tuchanka." yell Shepard as she start to breathing normally again. That seem to stop the two Krogan from head butt each other.

"Are you sure you're alright Shepard?" Liara asked worriedly.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just got a wind knock out of me." Shepard replied in reassurance before kissing Liara lips. "Don't worry okay. Go talk with the others."

"I'm a little worry that your ribs are healing slowly than it should be Shepard." Miranda said as Liara left to talk with Samara. "I did not understand why. Your implants are working properly."

"Ever heard mind over matter?' Dr. Chakwas suddenly join in the conversation.

"The use of willpower to overcome physical problems?" Miranda asked in confusion.

"In this case more like what bothering Shepard that her injuries isn't healing." Dr. Chakwas said as she look at Shepard.

"There isn't anything bothering me Dr. Chakwas. Though it is nice to see you again." Shepard said defensively.

"Is it about Liara pregnancy?" Dr. Chakwas whisper into Shepard ear.

"What?! No! I don't have a problem with that. I'm fine. Really… I should go talk to the others." replied Shepard as she rush to Garrus and Tali.

"Running away from the doctor again Shepard? Need my help?" Garrus asked in amusement.

"Ha ha. Very funny Garrus. So how are you two doing? Anything interesting happen when I'm gone?" Shepard hit back.

"What do you mean Shepard?" ask Tali acting like she didn't understand what Shepard just ask.

"Oh don't act like I didn't know."

"Well. We are taking things slow." Garrus finally answered.

"Good. I really am happy for you two." Shepard said as she leaved Garrus and Tali and making her way to Joker and EDI at the bar.

"Commander." Joker greet Shepard with his usual touching the hat salute before gulp down a glass of purple-ish fluid.

"Shepard." EDI greet Shepard. "Do you want anything to drink? I just learn how to mix a very special drink. Joker seem to be enjoying it."

"I enjoy anything you do EDI." Joker said a little drunk.

"The party isn't starting yet and you already drunk Joker? No thank you EDI, I still on the mend. Don't want Dr. Chakwas and Miranda to interrogate me again about why my ribs aren't healing properly."

"Oh you know when Normandy SR-1 about to blow up and you came and get me? When you were at Citadel and the Crucible fire, I left you in there knowing that could kill you if I didn't get to you."

"Having a guilty conscience Joker? But I'm alive you know. The Alliance found me. The important thing is you make sure Liara alive and I need to thank you for that."

"Yeah. She may be alive but I'm pretty sure she's only counting the days before she can break every bone in my body with a single throw. Ashley almost got that though when she want to talk to Liara about putting your name plaque in memorial wall." Joker blurted out.

"What?" Shepard asked in surprise.

"Joker!" Ashley suddenly walk into the bar and hit Joker arm. "Nothing ma'am. He just grumbling. You're drunk as a skunk Joker."

"Ouch." Joker moan while rubbing his right arm Ashley just hit.

"Oh really Ash?" Shepard asked in her usual posture of lean back and hands folded across her stomach.

Lucky for Ashley, EDI decided to ask Shepard a question. "Shepard, what did you mean your ribs aren't healing properly?"

"Yeah. Dr. Chakwas said something about mind over matter." replied Shepard.

"Huh? As long as I know you Shepard, you always back as soon as you get hurt. With all those implants Cerberus put in you it must have help with the healing process?" Ashley asked a little confused at how her Skipper isn't properly heal from her injuries.

"Well Dr. Chakwas said that there's something bothering me that halting the healing process."

"What bothering you Shepard?" EDI asked.

"Perhaps it had something to do with that lovely ring I found in the lower drawer in the kitchen cabinet." Kasumi suddenly re-appear.

"Kasumi! Stop going through my stuff. Not cool Kasumi. Not cool." Shepard said a little annoy at how the thief just love to re-appear from her invisibility cloak.

As Shepard finish arguing with Ashley, Kasumi, EDI and a drunk Joker about how there isn't anything that bothering her, Shepard decide to join Liara and Samara at the kitchen.

"Shepard. It is nice to see you again." the Justicar said as she saw Shepard come to the kitchen.

"Samara. It's nice to see you again too. How's Falere?"

"Falere is doing well at the newly rebuilt Monastery. Thanks to you and Liara help."

"We are happy to help. Isn't that right Liara?" Shepard asked Liara. When she looks at her bondmate, the look of horror can be seen in Shepard face. "Wait! Liara, no!"

Shepard word reached too late for Liara to stop before she saw the ring in a clear tiny box. "What is this Shepard?" Liara asked as she picked the tiny box.

"This isn't how I want it to happen but the hell with it. Everybody please gather up." Shepard said as she grab the tiny box from Liara hand.

"Liara T'Soni, the first time I laid my eyes on you, I never thought I will fall over heel for you. There isn't a second I thought I will fall in love with you. But you slowly changed that with your personality that I grew to love so much. When I thought I lost you, my world come crumbling down but when you said you still love me, I couldn't be any happier. I made a vow to myself to make you happy and I promise to keep it for as long as I breathe." Before Shepard continue, she kneel on one knee and ask, "will you make me the happiest person in the galaxy by marrying me, Liara T'Soni?"

Their friends, crew, camaraderie stood in silence as they watch Shepard proposed to the love of her life. Liara can't stop the tears from streaming down her face as she know about this human tradition of proposal.

"Yes." Liara finally answered after it felt like an eternity for Shepard. After putting the ring with a Prothean rare diamond in Liara ring finger, Shepard pull Liara close and kiss her.

As Shepard kiss Liara, they all erupts in cheers.

"Way to go Lola." James the first one to speak.

"Liara and I also have another announcement to make. We're going to be parents!" Shepard said excitedly.

"Congratulations Shepard, Liara." Samara the first one to congratulate the happy couple.

"Samara, I have one request to make. Is there anything in your code that against being a godparent for our child? Liara and I would love to have you as a godparent for our daughter and I would appreciate it if you could help Liara with her pregnancy and the birth. There isn't many Asari I know that I trust with my life. It will be my honour if you accept it." Shepard asked the Justicar.

"No. The code didn't against it. It will be my honour Shepard."

"What about us Shepard?" Tali asked a little jealous.

"Don't worry everyone. You're all will stuck with our daughter whether you like it or not. Because each one of you will be her aunt and uncle." Shepard assured everyone as they all once again erupts in cheers and congratulate both happy couples.

* * *

As Shepard carry on the night by talking with the rest her crew while Liara being crowded by Tali, Jack and Samantha Traynor, her omni-tool alert her of a new email on her private terminal. After managing to slip through Wrex and Grunt another fight over who the strongest, Shepard went to her office to check on her private terminal. The email she received from Feron made Shepard hurriedly find Miranda Lawson who looking out the window by the fireplace.

"Hey Miranda…" Shepard made sure her voice sound as calm as possible.

"Shepard. Congratulations once again on your engagement." Miranda replied with a smile.

"Yeah. Thank you. I need to ask you something."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What did Cerberus know about my father?"

"Just what the Alliance reported." Shepard could see that Miranda is hiding something by her body language.

"Don't lie to me. I know that Cerberus record about everyone in this galaxy is as good as Shadow Broker. I also know for a fact my father went missing on classified mission… His mission was to infiltrate Cerberus operation. So don't tell me that you didn't know anything about this!" yell Shepard to the former Cerberus operative.

"Yes. The Illusive Man has a file on your father. He was sent to infiltrate the Cerberus operation just like many other Alliance before him. It's a suicide mission because many of them never return home alive or return at all. Your father is as good as you're and he managed to infiltrate the organization." Miranda replied as she knew there's no point to lie anymore.

"Did The Illusive Man kill him?" Shepard asked clearly mad as she clenched her fist.

"I don't know."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Shepard yell as she tried to throw a punch at Miranda. But Miranda knew it will happen and she's ready for it.

"I don't want to hurt you Shepard." Miranda pleaded Shepard to calm down. The fighting has taken everyone by surprised as everyone starting to gather in the living room.

"That distant voice I thought I heard after the Crucible fired, it was actually a memory of mine. A memory that my father talked to me when you were rebuilding me, just before I woke up the first time. He was there didn't he?! What he's doing there?!" Shepard yell again.

"I really don't know Shepard. He just showed up one day and asked for a few minutes with you. After that he just gone. Never to be seen again. The Illusive Man prohibited me from talking about him and want me to forget it ever happen. What did he tell you Shepard?"

Shepard just storm off the apartment without answering Miranda question. Shepard reaction left everyone in shocked.

* * *

**A/N : Just to clarify all crew are present but I couldn't make a scene with all of them as the chapter already longer than I would have like and I need to cut it short as I need to write the last scene in this chapter. About the proposal, I know I said in previous chapter about how Shepard want to ask for Aethya permission but I think for once it's nice for Shepard to propose to Liara in front of their friend, crew as they all seen Shepard and Liara relationship develop all those years. Instead of this romantic gesture that sort of getting lame. I'm just kidding, my point is I just want it to be different and I just have to have Liara find the ring. So the scene with Aethya where Shepard not going to ask for her permission to marry Liara more like her acceptance should be so much fun. About the final surprise... Ooh.. The twist. I just hope it's not too confusing and I really hope you all like it. I'm not done with Shepard father story yet. I know it's chapter 5 already and when I will start writing about the marriage, blue baby and so on. Well just wait okay. It will be worth it. I want to clear all this situation with Shepard father first before we go there. With that being said, I will up chapter 6 as soon as this chapter is up. **


	6. The Truth

**A/N : Like I promise chapter 6 is up as soon as chapter 5 is. This should explain why I end the chapter 5 abruptly... Thus explain why this is the shortest chapter I ever written so far.**

* * *

Chapter 6 : The Truth

**_"_****_Gracie, I am so sorry for everything. One day I will explain why I did what I did. Don't believe every word they said about me. Trust your instinct, always trust them. Know that I love you and your mother very much, but I have to do this. I have to. One day you will understand. I promise you. You will find the answer when the time is right."_**

All those nightmares she having, those distant voices she heard now make sense. It was her father voice. So many questions playing in Shepard head but none of them make any sense. Maybe she should have left it in the pass. Never should have made that call to Feron for help to track down her missing father. Maybe it better not knowing than know what she know now.

"Remember what happen the last time we are here in the Presidium?" Liara asked Shepard as she stand beside Shepard overlooking the lakes.

"How could I forget? I'm sorry about earlier." replied Shepard as her head hang low.

"I never see you that mad before."

"Yeah. It just I find out something about my father. It doesn't make any sense and I just lash out on Miranda."

"Yes, I heard. Miranda and Feron told me everything."

"I really don't want to talk about it. It's not the father I remember him. I know people change but this is not him."

"I know Shepard." Liara said as she hold Shepard tightly.

* * *

Since arriving in Citadel for the past 5 days, the council finally called Shepard for a meeting. As Shepard make her way to the council chambers, she could feel someone is watching and trailing her. Taking a sharp right turn into a room Shepard point her gun as someone following her taking the same step.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Shepard asked still pointing the gun to the old bearded man wearing a cap and sunglasses.

"Still sharp I see. Why it always your mother who can sneak on you?" the man speak up before slowly removing his sunglasses and cap.

"Dad?!" Shepard shock as she see her father in front of her. But she still pointed her gun.

"You can put down the gun now Gracie." her father asked as he take a step to grab the gun.

"Stop right there. It's Commander Shepard. I'm an Alliance officer and a Spectre and you're working with Cerberus." Shepard command.

"Gracie. I didn't work with Cerberus."

"You went to a classified mission and never come back home for 8 years! I remember what you said when Cerberus rebuilding me. You were at their base, how can that not scream you're working with Cerberus?"

"You also worked with Cerberus."

"To take down the Collectors. As soon as I finished I left them and surrender to the Alliance. Back when I work with them, they are not entirely as crazy as they were when the Reapers war start. At least back then they hurt their own not civilians! You're coming with me to C-Sec."

"Fine."

As they arrived at C-Sec, Shepard father were sent to a lock up waiting for Alliance officer to arrive. Realizing she's running late for Council meeting, Shepard hurriedly make her way to the Council Chambers.

* * *

"Lieutenant Arthur Shepard." Hannah was send by the Alliance to interrogate her husband.

"Hannah. I see you are promoted to Rear Admiral now. I'm surprised they send you to interrogate me." Arthur said as she saw her wife still as beautiful as the last time he saw her.

"Oh I'm not here for Alliance business, that will be Admiral Hackett job. How can you do this to her?"

"It's not what you or Grace thinks. I'm only going to talk to Commander Shepard. No one else."

"Commander. Thank you for coming." greet Councilor Valern as she see Shepard arriving.

"The Council call upon you today to discuss your role after the war. We agree to have you oversee the deal with the Krogan, Quarian and the Geth as they granted their own embassy." said Councilor Tevos.

"With the Reapers war, we lost many Spectre and we also agree to have you put in charge of finding capable Spectres across the galaxy." Councilor Sparatus add.

"I will accept it with one condition. I need to settle few things about my father. To prove that I will accept it, I have one Spectre candidate in mind, a Salarian name Major Kirrahe. He's with STG. I fight with him before and I think he will be a perfect candidate." said Shepard.

After the councilors looking at each other for an approval, Councilor Tevos finally speaks, "Very well Commander. The court is adjourned."

* * *

"Admiral Hackett said you only want to talk to me?" Shepard asked as she visit her father in the lock up.

"I didn't work with Cerberus. Yes my classified mission was to infiltrate Cerberus, I take that job because I was so mad at your mother. The Alliance reported me missing in action so I could infiltrate them. I did my job but Cerberus figure out I still an Alliance soldier, they tried to kill me so I run away and hide. Then I heard about your death and Cerberus trying to rebuild you, I surrender to Cerberus with a promise to help fund them to rebuild you. They believe my loyalty because they had you and they know I will commit to them as long as you with them, but I know you won't turn your back on Alliance. When I know the project work, I decide to see you before I go back into hiding. I swear I wasn't working with Cerberus." Arthur stop for a moment to look at her daughter reaction.

"When you surrender to the Alliance I want to come out of my hiding but Cerberus still looking for me hoping to capture me and use it against you. I can't let them do that. Then all hell broke loose and the Reapers start attacking Earth. I join in the resilient and I was hurt in the final battle. That is why I only come to see you now. It's not easy once you come to the Citadel, first you were crowded by your friends who clearly very protective of you and not easy to sneak up. You have to believe me Grace." explain Arthur as he trying to figure out her daughter body language.

"I can't." Shepard only said that as she get up and leave her father hanging.

"She's been through a lot you know. You can't expect her to just believe every word you said. 8 years Arthur. It's a long time. She needs time to process." said Hannah as Shepard left the room.

"Do you believe me?" Arthur asked while gazing at her wife coming in.

"Yes. Because I know why you decide to take on a classified suicide mission out of nowhere and the reason why you fund Cerberus is because of our daughter. Grace just have a lot in her mind right now. She will come around. Now are you ready for Alliance debriefing? Maybe the sooner we clear this up the faster you can fix your relationship with your daughter?"

"Yes. Tell Admiral Hackett I'm ready for him." Arthur nod in agreement.

* * *

**A/N : So 2 chapters in matter of minutes. You guys are so lucky even though I'm sick but my brain just won't let me rest until I write this down. But don't worry guys this whole thing with Shepard father is far from ending. Will Shepard believe her father? Oh... I don't know maybe not but I can promise you that for chapter 7, Shepard will finally meet with Aethyta and probably deal with her whole situation with her father. But I really hope you all like that Shepard father story is not so tragic. Mystery yes perhaps but tragic? Far from it. I really don't want to write a story where her father died. I'm not sure when I will up chapter 7 but I hope this 2 chapters I up today satisfied you all.  
**


	7. Problem With The Fathers

**A/N : Sorry that I up this chapter a little late than I usually do. You know how it is when you start playing Mass Effect, you just can't stop. I just suddenly feel an urge to play Mass Effect again. Also I have a writer block in the middle of writing this chapter. So I hope it's not bad since I sort of push myself to finish it. Once again thank you for the follow, favorite and all kind reviews are welcome. **

* * *

Chapter 7 : Problem With The Fathers

It's been 2 days since Shepard spoke to her father in the lock up. She didn't even tell Liara yet that her father has suddenly re-appeared or that her father has help funded Cerberus project to rebuild her. Honestly she has been so distant every since her father re-appeared.

"Hey kid. Need a drink?" ask Aethyta as she saw Shepard in the Apollo's café.

"Huh? No. I'm on the mend." Shepard answered as she realized she deep in thought. She also realized she has yet to ask Aethyta 'permission' to marry Liara. Well this should be fun Shepard thought as she now need to tell Aethyta she going to marry Liara who's carrying her child.

"Did you see Liara yet?" Shepard asked as she felt uneasy.

"No. Why? I heard she made it out of the war alive. I guess I will have you to thank." Aethyta replied as she still busy cleaning glass.

"I. Uh. Liara and I…." Shepard finds it hard to explain to Aethyta that she going to marry Liara.

"Something got your tongue kid?"

As Shepard clear her throat and take a deep breath she managed to explain to Aethyta.

"I'm going to marry your daughter. I want to ask for your permission as her father because it's a human tradition but I had to propose to her before I get a chance to ask you because she found the ring. So right now I'm telling you and asking for your blessing for me to marry Liara."

"I can't say no now do I? You have proved that you are indeed good enough for my daughter and I can see that Liara love you."

"Thank you. One more thing, Liara is also pregnant."

"Damn, here I thought she's so innocent around you."

* * *

After that whole conversation with Aethyta, Shepeard decide it best to just go back to the apartment and spend time with Liara as she realized she has been distance this past 2 days and she really don't want to worry Liara especially now that she's pregnant.

"Hey Liara." Shepard greet her fiancé as she saw Liara sitting in the sofa by the fireplace working with her datapad.

"Hey Shepard." Liara replied as she return Shepard kiss.

"So I met your father today. I told her about us getting married and that you are pregnant."

"How my father's react?"

"Better than I thought."

"Shepard. Are you alright? You have been acting weird lately. Did you…. changed your mind about marrying me?"

"What?! No! Never. I love you Liara and I want to marry you. It just.. my father suddenly re-appear 2 days ago. I found out that he help funded the Lazarus Project. He said he didn't work with Cerberus. When he asked me if I believe him, I can't say yes because I don't even know if I believe him and I still don't know."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I've been meaning to tell you but I just got distract. I'm really sorry Liara if I worry you with my behavior lately. But it had nothing to do with you."

"It's okay Shepard. Did you talk with your father yet?"

"Not since he asked to talk to me 2 days ago. My mother told me the Alliance has cleared him of any wrong doing. He will start working again next week." Shepard answered as she hold Liara right hand.

"Liara…. The council has asked me to go to Tuchanka tomorrow to oversee some complication with Krogan demand for the council. Wrex insisted he will only negotiate if I'm there. But I can't bring you along with me as this is an official Spectre business and the council insists I go alone with the Normandy. My mom told me she got a few days off and she will keep you company while trying to know you better. I think that's a great idea."

"Shepard, I would love to know your mother more but I want to be there with you. What if.." before Liara could finish Shepard interrupt.

"I will be fine Liara. I promise you. I'm just going to Tuchanka. The Krogan owe me for curing the Genophage. I don't think there will be any resistant when I'm there. Even if the deal goes horribly wrong, I for once think the Krogan won't harm me. At least I think Wrex and Grunt will make sure of that. Don't worry okay?" Shepard said as she kiss Liara forehead.

"Fine. Only just because you promise." Liara surrendered as she stole a kiss from Shepard.

"With one condition. Can you please buy me an Asari delicacy? I have a sudden carving for them."

"Sure thing love. I didn't realize Asari start having a food craving at early stage of pregnancy." Shepard said with a smile.

* * *

As Shepard left an Asari restaurant she bumped into her mother.

"Hey Grace." her mother greet Shepard.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" asked Shepard

"Just figuring out what restaurant we will have lunch at." replied Hannah.

"We?" Shepard asked before she saw her father coming towards them. "Oh."

"Liara ask for an Asari food?" her mother asked as she saw Shepard hold an Asari restaurant take out bag.

"Yes. She said she have a craving for an Asari delicacy."

"Her pregnancy only just over 2 months right?"

"Yeah. I guess Asari pregnancy is different than human. I didn't see Liara throw up every morning or feeling nausea at all."

"Pregnancy?" her father suddenly asked in confusion.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you that Shepard dating an Asari and we're going to be grandparents! Isn't that exciting?" Hannah excitedly explains it to Arthur.

"An Asari?" her father asked again.

"Yes. Her name is Liara T'Soni. She's a Prothean expert and a very good information broker. Her mother is a Matriach." explain Shepard.

"How old is she?"

"110 years old."

"A hundred years old? Really Gracie?" Arthur asked with a disapproving look.

"You know what, I'm not here asking for your approval over whom I date and who I will have a daughter with or how old is she. Liara make me happy and she been there for me since the very beginning. There's nothing you going to say that will change my mind. I'm not a kid anymore. I have my own ship, I saved the whole galaxy and I think I deserved to choose whom I will date and marry." Shepard replied annoy at her father reaction.

"I have to go mom. I take it you will drop by the apartment tomorrow?"

"Yes. When are you leaving for Tuchanka?"

"After breakfast I think. The sooner I arrives the less damage the Krogan going to make." Shepard replied as she kiss her mother cheek and head towards her apartment.

"You know, that won't help fix your relationship with her. You can at the very least try to know more about Liara. She's not our little girl anymore. I can see that Liara means a great deal for her. Ever since you went missing, I never see her happy and I can see Liara make her happy." Hannah said as she walk to continue her search of finding a restaurant to have a lunch at.

"She still our little girl Hannah." Arthur said as he follow Hannah.

* * *

After 3 days in Tuchanka Shepard finally back in Citadel. Shepard didn't waste any time to head back towards her apartment as soon as she leave the Normandy.

"Hey Liara. I'm home." Shepard said as soon as she open the front door. But the one who greet her wasn't Liara.

"Grace. Liara is upstairs taking a shower."

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Shepard asked in surprise.

"Your mother had to cut her shore leave early because the Alliance needs her back in Earth. Something about figuring out who will be the new Human councilor and about your promotion." her father explains.

"I also want to apologize. I'm sorry for judging Liara even before knowing her. She seem nice and clearly in love with you. It just I have a hard time telling myself you're not my little girl anymore. I really hope you believe me that I didn't work with Cerberus. Yes I funded the Lazarus Project but because they promise to rebuild you. I will do anything for my daughter. Once they kept their promise, I left because I know you need someone to watch over you if anything went wrong with Cerberus. But I guess I worry too much. Clearly your crews are very loyal and very protective of you. You even managed to changed operative Miranda Lawson mind about Cerberus, I should trust your judgment. I'm really sorry Grace."

"Thank you dad. You know Liara and I are thinking about making our wedding a combination of Human and Asari tradition so would you mind to walk me down the aisle?" Shepard asked hopeful that her father say yes.

"It's every father dream." Arthur replied with a smile and hugged her daughter.

"Did you know that Liara beat me in Skyllian Poker. The only person that ever beat me was you."

"Ha. She's a fast learner and smart."

"She's also a powerful biotic."

"Did you ask her to sparring with you?"

"More like asking her to show her biotic."

"Dad! She's pregnant!"

"Don't worry I make sure it won't do any harm. I just need to know that my daughter partner is more than capable of protecting you if there ever any need."

"I fight alongside her ever since we met. She's a powerful biotic and more than capable of protecting herself, me and our daughter if there ever any need. But I will make sure it never come to that day. You don't need to worry dad. I can take care of myself. I'm not a kid anymore." reassured Shepard.

"I know. I just find it hard to let you go. You're my only daughter. But I will try." Arthur said as he kiss Shepard forehead and hold her close.

* * *

**A/N : I hope the whole scene with Aethyta is enough. Sorry if it's too short, I just can't think of anymore conversation since I decide I want Shepard to tell her instead of doing so with Liara. But don't worry, it won't be the last of Aethyta in this story. Also for this chapter I have an idea to settle Shepard relationship with her father so I could move on to the next idea of this story. There's no point going around the problem for many chapters right? So I don't know when I will up the next chapter since for the first time since writing this story, I'm not in the middle of a next chapter already. I think the next chapter will be more about Alliance since I never promote my Shepard or say anything about the new human councilor yet. I honestly believe I should settle that one with what Shepard will do either settling down or stay with Alliance before we go into wedding preparation and so on. I still not sure though. So expect there will be a delay for the next chapter while I figure out what the next chapter would be. But don't worry, I won't abandon this story. **


	8. Alliance

**A/N : So I finally overcome an writer block. I guess my brain just want a day off. Anyway first of all thank you to RED78910 for pointing out a few things regarding last chapter. I would like to clear that I was thinking about doing a scene between Liara, Hannah and Arthur when Shepard was deployed but I was having a writer block but don't worry I make it up for this chapter. I also know that scene between Shepard and Aethyta missing some spice but don't worry I will make it very interesting when Aethyta show up again. So I hope this chapter will make up for the last chapter that probably the worst chapter I ever write.**

* * *

Chapter 8 : Alliance

"So my dad was here? I'm intrigued to know how you managed to win his heart. No one I ever date did that before you know. Such a shame cause I really like that one guy. Maybe you could give him a tip or two?" Shepard said as she's teasing Liara.

"Shepard!" yell Liara as she playfully punching Shepard shoulder.

"Relax Liara. I was just teasing you. But I do wonder how did you managed to win my father heart?" Shepard asks as she wraps her hand around Liara and her hands settle in Liara still flat stomach.

"He made it clear that he wasn't happy that we're getting married. I didn't know what to do until your mom asked us to play a Skyllian-five poker. When I beat him he was laughing so hard. He said that you finally found your other half that actually can beat him at something."

"Ha. I can see how that amused him. No one ever beat him in Skyllian-five poker except me. What happen after that?"

"Why don't I just meld with you?"

"Are you sure? The last time we meld you end up feeling so tired." Shepard worriedly asked.

"I will be fine. It just a memory meld." Liara replied in reassurance.

"Okay then. But if you're feeling tired just end the meld okay? I don't want you to get hurt." said Shepard as Liara began the meld.

* * *

_**"**__**So how did you two meet?" Shepard father asked as they were relaxing in the living room after a poker match.**_

**_"_****_We met in Therum. Shepard saved me from a Krogan and an army of Geth that were sends by Saren." Liara explain._**

**_"_****_What are you doing there in the first place? I think there's nothing in Therum other than ruins."_**

**_"_****_I was studying the Protheans ruins."_**

**_"_****_Now that you mention it, Shepard did say that you are a Protheans expert."_**

**_As the silence start to take over, Hannah omni-tool blip. After taking the call in the kitchen Hannah came back. _**

**_"_****_I'm so sorry. The Alliance just called me. They want me to get back to Earth for a meeting regarding the new human councilor and Shepard promotion. Can I trust you to stay here until Shepard get back from Tuchanka?" Hannah said to Arthur._**

**_"_****_Yeah. No problem. It will give me more time to get to know Liara." Arthur replied._**

**_"_****_Be gentle. Shepard would kill you if you hurt Liara." Hannah whisper as she kiss her husband and then kiss her future daughter in law before making her way out of the apartment. _**

**_"_****_What make you fall in love with Shepard?" Arthur asked to break the silence._**

**_"_****_At first I was fascinated with the visions she had from the Prothean beacon. But gradually my scientific interest has turn into romantic interest. To my surprise Shepard also admitted she's feeling the same way. At first we try to put the mission first ahead of our relationship but eventually we give in. When Shepard died on the first Normandy, I feel like I lost a part of myself…" Liara replied before stopping herself as the thought of Shepard died brings tears in her eyes._**

**_"_****_I remember Cerberus saying you are instrumental on getting Shepard body from the Shadow Broker." Arthur said as he take Liara left hand and hold it to calm Liara._**

**_"_****_Yes. Cerberus approached me to find Shepard body. At first I didn't believe they can bring Shepard back and if that's what Shepard wanted since we saw what Cerberus did when we are pursuing Saren. But my love for her got the better of me. When Shepard arrived in Illium, I didn't know what to expect. I didn't believe my eyes that it was really Shepard standing in front of me, alive and well. I was afraid to tell her what I did but when I told her, Shepard understood everything and she didn't mad at me. I mourn her for 2 years and there she was standing in front me asking me about us. I told her if we going to make this work I need her to promise me to always coming back and she did. I never love anyone else before Shepard and I don't think I will ever love anyone else if she gone." as Liara done explaining to Arthur her tears streaming down her face._**

**_"_****_I can see that you're truly in love with Shepard. You two make your relationship works through every challenge there is. I'm sorry that I didn't approve of you at first. It's just that Shepard is my only daughter and I'm really protective of her. But I have to let her go and I'm sure that you will take care of her and make her happy." Arthur said as he wiped the tears from Liara face._**

* * *

"Hey, are you okay Liara?" Shepard asked as Liara suddenly break the meld.

"Yes. I am fine Shepard. I just can't keep the meld any longer." Liara replied as she tried to reassure Shepard.

"No. You're not. Let's go to the hospital so a doctor can check you."

"You will be late for your Alliance meeting."

"Screw that. That's their fault that they want to do the meeting on Earth instead of in the Citadel. But most importantly you're more important to me than any Alliance meeting."

"I will be fine. I promise I will go to the hospital once you leave."

"Promise? Because I won't leave until you go to the hospital."

"Yes. Just go. The Normandy are waiting for you." Liara said in assurance as she straightens up Shepard dress blues uniform.

"Okay then. I love you Liara. Make sure you go to the hospital. I will be back as soon as the meeting is finish." said Shepard as she kiss her fiancé.

* * *

After a few Mass Relay jump, Shepard finally arrived on Earth for Alliance meeting. Alliance HQ is still in Vancouver but in a temporary HQ as the old HQ is still being rebuilt.

"Commander. Thank you for coming in after such a short notice. I hear your mission on Tuchanka went well." said Admiral Hans Forster. With the old Admirals board are dead the new Admirals are, Admiral Hans Forster, Admiral Gail Peck, Admiral Roger McManus and Admiral Sophie Lewis. Shepard knew Admiral Sophie Lewis as she was one of her N7 instructors while Admiral Roger McManus is her father old friend.

"Yes. The Krogan has agreed a few deals with the Council and they should have their own Embassy in the near future once they can find a suitable candidate for their Ambassador."

"We're here today to discuss your promotion. We all agreed to promote you to Admiral but I believe you don't want to command an entire fleet?" Admiral Peck asked.

"I feel like it's too much of a burden and after everything I had done, I will appreciate it if I can do some light work for the Alliance and the Council." answered Shepard.

"Very well Commander. We have a few jobs option for you. The first one is to take on Admiral promotion and command an entire fleet, the second one is we still promote you to Admiral but you will be a N7 training instructor and the last option is we promote you to Captain and you can keep the Normandy. I think that's the very least we could do after everything you had done." explain Admiral Lewis.

"We also like to inform you that we have chosen a new Human Councilor. With Rear Admiral David Anderson has made it clear he want to settle down, we decide to offer the role to Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard. But we want your opinion on it." said Admiral McManus.

"First of all, I'm flatter by the offers. I will give it some thoughts. Second, I think Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard would make a great Human Councilor. She would fit right into it." replied Shepard while she gave her mother a smile.

Suddenly the door flew open and Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams come in.

"Lieutenant Commander Williams. I hope you have a good reason to march into the meeting?" asked Admiral Forster.

"I'm sorry Admirals. But I have a message for Commander Shepard." Ashley explained herself as she trying to catch her breath.

"What is it LC?" asked Shepard.

"Samara contacted me saying that Liara is in the hospital. Something about Liara fainted and the baby under duress. She's in Huerta Memorial."

"What?!" Shepard asked in surprised.

"Get back to Citadel, Shepard. We can continue this later." yell her mother.

Shepard didn't need any more approval as she starts running towards where the Normandy docks.

"I'm coming with you, Shepard!" yell Ashley as she running after Shepard.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry to end it in cliffhanger… Maybe not so sorry. Haha. First of all I just want to clarify I decide to only show/write the scene between Liara and Arthur on how they are bonded because I believe we should just have a moment between Liara and Arthur. After all Arthur are pretty much hates the idea of Shepard and Liara. Also the reason why I didn't involved Hannah much because I don't know what she will say because it mostly a problem Arthur had with Liara since Hannah has pretty much approved Shepard relationship with Liara. So next chapter beware of Aethyta appearance! Things gonna get spicy! Haha.**


	9. Decisions

**A/N : Sorry for this late chapter. I'm just having problems with Shepard and Aethyta scene. I hope this is better than the last one. If not I really am sorry because I already push my brain to the limits to make sure the scene is to everyone expectation. Anyway thanks for the follow, favorite and nice reviews would be most welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 9 : Decisions

The whole ride in the Normandy fill with Shepard pacing in the Bridge much to Joker annoyance but he didn't say anything as he know Shepard is worried about Liara. As soon as the Normandy docks, Shepard didn't waste any time before catching a Shuttle to Huerta Memorial with Ashley following closely.

"Samara!" yell Shepard as she saw the Justicar. "What happen?"

"Shepard. I was visiting Liara like you asked me when I found no one answering the apartment. Thanks to the code you gave me, I open the door and found Liara unconscious on the floor." replied Samara.

"Doctor, this is Liara T'Soni bondmate." said Samara to an Asari doctor who making her way towards Shepard and Samara.

"How's Liara?" asked Shepard worriedly.

"She's fine but the baby is under a lot of stress. It's common that when a Maiden Asari pregnant there will be some complication. This is why not many Maiden decide to have children. But do not worry, they both will be fine in the next few days. They just need to rest. You can see them if you want." explain the Asari doctor.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have said I want to have children with her." said Shepard as soon as the Asari doctor left.

"Skipper, there's nothing wrong about having a family with someone you love." Ashley tried to reassure her Commander.

"Shepard, the child is a gift that was created from both of your love. When you look back at the war, you will remember your kid was conceived when you're about to stop the Reapers. It may be unintentional but it still a gift that both of you will treasure for the rest of your life." said Samara.

"Where's Liara?" Aethyta suddenly appear.

"She's in the room. The doctor said Liara is fine but the baby is under stress. But they should be fine in the next few days." explain Shepard to Liara father.

"For once, I decide to be nice to you because that's what Liara would want but you end up putting my daughter in the hospital? Not just my daughter but my grandkid too!" yell Aethyta as she pinned Shepard to the wall with her biotic.

"I know that it's my fault. There's nothing I can say that will make things better. If you ask me to leave her I would do it if that's mean she will be happy and she won't get hurt. It doesn't matter what I feel, what matter is Liara. But I couldn't leave her because it will hurt her. I try to protect her but this life just has a funny thing of ruining it for me. For people that I love and care. I'm sorry Aethyta. You could do what you want with me but I really am sorry. It's never my intention to hurt Liara." said Shepard as her head hang low.

"It was never her intention to hurt your daughter, Matriach. Shepard is an honorary soldier and person. I see that Shepard love Liara and she would never hurt her purposely." said Samara as she defend Shepard.

"I'm done being nice because that's what Liara want me to do around you. I will keep my eyes on you and make sure you won't hurt my daughter again." Aethyta said as she released Shepard and head towards Liara room.

"Hey Liara…" said Shepard as she saw Liara open her eyes. "You had me worry there."

"Shepard…" mutter Liara in a tired voice.

"It's okay Liara. The baby is fine. You two need to rest and no more Shadow Broker business. I will ask Miranda to oversee the Shadow Broker network and you won't have anything to say about it. I can't lose you or the baby, now I need you to forget anything else and just focus on your health and the baby. Please Liara? I'm begging you." pleaded Shepard.

"Yes. I will."

"Thank you." said Shepard as she kiss Liara forehead.

"I'm sorry that I didn't go see a doctor even when you asked me to."

"I'm mad that you didn't listen to me. If Samara didn't found you, I didn't know what will happen. But maybe it's my fault. I should have stay with you. I shouldn't have spend 3 days on Tuchanka explaining to Wrex why the council couldn't give 10 planets to the Krogan and why they need to show they won't repeat the history before Council will agree to give more planets to the Krogan. This job has came between us way too much time. I need to quit."

"Shepard. You don't have to do that for me. The galaxy still need you and it's what you do and why I fall in love with you."

"You mean so much more to me Liara. I can't lose you or our daughter. For once the galaxy needs to find a new hero. I'm done. All I want to do is spend time with you and our daughter once she born." said Shepard in determination.

* * *

Three days after Liara admitted to the hospital, Shepard goes to Human Councilor office to meet with her mother.

"Grace. Are you being serious?" asked Hannah in surprised when she heard what Shepard just told her.

"Yes. You are the new Human councilor now and I really hope you can convince the other Councilors. I never ask for anything, I just need this one thing mom."

"Grace I know you are afraid of losing Liara again, but the doctor told you that Liara and the baby won't be having any more complication once the pregnancy hit 5 months. It's less than 2 months away and you just need to make sure Liara have enough rest. I can convince the Council and the Alliance not to call on you for 2 months but you want to retire? I didn't even agree with it. You can accept the Admiral promotion from the Alliance and take the N7 instructor job. You will be on Earth and you and Liara can settle down in Shepard's family estate. It's a good option." said Hannah as she tried to convince her daughter not to quit.

"But I will still be a Spectre! The Council want me to involved with finding new Spectres to replace all of those we lost. I still will go on a Spectre mission when necessary and I'm lucky so far it's only to oversee a deal between the Council and the Krogan. Who know what mission I will get in the future?" replied Shepard in determination.

"Did you talk with Liara yet?" Hannah sounded defeated.

"I did. But she knew what I really feel so she doesn't want me to quit. It's hard to hide anything from Liara when we meld." answered Shepard but her voice give a hint of trouble.

"Listen Shepard. You are afraid right now. Afraid of losing Liara and your daughter. Just think about it some more. I will see what I can do." said Hannah as she know there's no point of arguing with her daughter again.

"Thank you mom. You know I never ask you to pull rank before but for this one time I hope you're willing to."

* * *

Shepard was about to leave the apartment to get Liara home after a week in the hospital when someone ring the bell.

"Aethyta?" said Shepard when she opened the door.

"Listen kid. I know that you love Liara and I know that Liara would kill me if I hurt you. That's why I didn't freak out when you told me Liara pregnant and you want to marry her. But you need to know as her father I'm protective of her and I won't let you hurt her. I know that my grandkid won't grow up like any other Asari kid because who her father is. But if you ever hurt them you wouldn't go anywhere near them and I will kill you and if you're dead I will bring you back and kill you myself. You got that kid?" said Aethyta as soon as Shepard open the door.

"Yes. I understand. I promise to take a better care of her. I'm working on getting out of the Spectre and retire as an Alliance soldier." answered Shepard.

"They let you do that?" Aethyta asked sounded a little surprise.

"Not yet. But if I can't I won't let my duty as a Spectre and as an Alliance soldier ahead of Liara again. Even if that's means a desk duty. Liara and our daughter will always be ahead of anything else." explain Shepard.

"What if the galaxy needs you once again?"

"I…. If the threat threatens the future of Liara and our daughter, I would sacrifice myself in a heartbeat to give them a better future. But I hope I can spend the rest of my life peacefully with Liara and our daughter."

"Maybe you're good enough for my daughter but I will keep my eyes on you."

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

* * *

"Did you want anything?" asked Shepard after she got back to the apartment from the hospital after picking Liara up.

"No. If I want anything I can do it myself Shepard."

"No Liara. All you will do is rest. You won't have anything to do at least until you're 5 months pregnant."

"Shepard…."

"We are not going to argue about this. I already asked Miranda to handle the Shadow Broker network and she seems happy about it." interrupts Shepard.

"You two are friends again?"

"I was mad and feel a little bit betrayed back then. But I know I can still trust her and she the only person I think is capable of oversee the work. Oriana even decided to help. I think that's good for both of them. So is there anything you want?" asked Shepard.

"Fine. I want to meld with you." replied Liara as she take Shepard hands and hold it tightly.

"What? Liara it will tire you out." said Shepard worried that Liara would end up in the hospital again.

"I need to feel you Shepard. I need to be one with you. Our daughter would love to feel your present."

"But I thought it was too dangerous?"

"It was. I think she's ready for you. Please Shepard?"

"Fine." replied Shepard as she let Liara minds enter her. There's no point of Liara saying

'Embrace Eternity' anymore as Shepard already get used to melding with Liara.

Just like before Shepard could feel the innocence, safe and loving feeling in the meld. Shepard also heard heartbeats to tell her that her daughter is growing safely inside Liara. All the worry Shepard felt before gone in an instant as she consumed by the feeling of in awe and love of her daughter that she can even see yet.

"Hey there. It's daddy." chuckle Shepard as it still sound weird.

"I want you to be strong for your mommy and daddy okay? We both love you so much and we can't wait to see and hold you. I love you so much." said Shepard through the meld hoping her daughter could understand or at the very least feel her love towards her daughter.

"I love you Shepard." send Liara through the meld.

"I love you too Liara T'Soni." said Shepard as she kiss Liara lips when the meld faded.

Right now nothing matter to Shepard as everything she want are right there. Her beautiful bondmate and her daughter safely growing inside Liara.

* * *

**A/N : If you ever think I will write that Liara miscarriage, I just don't have the heart to do so. The only reason I write the scene is because that's the only reason I could think of getting Aethyta making her appearance. So I could explain why Aethyta was surprising understanding when Shepard told her about the engagement and the preganancy. I hope it tell you that Aethyta only do that because of Liara asked her to do so. Also I can see Liara would kill her father if Aethyta ever hurt Shepard. But then again it probably me. Haha. Anyway…. I'm not sure what next chapter will hold. I think we due a wedding don't you think? So I probably write something about that. On a side note, I like to make it clear that I have yet to decide what Shepard would do. Shepard still pretty much torn between leaving the Alliance or settling down with the love of her life. I guess that's all. I don't know when I will up the next chapter. I hope you all will be patient and happy with this chapter. **


	10. Every Day After

**A/N : Sorry for another late update. Since it's the 10****th**** chapter, I think it's best to made this chapter as the wedding chapter! So I hope it's a lovely chapter. Also I already figure out what Shepard should do! I hope you guys like it. One more thing, just a little call out to RED78910 I kinda miss your reviews since it always gave me some idea and some inspiration. I hope you just busy not getting bored with my story. Anyway enjoy the story! Keep on following, favorites and a nice review would be much appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 10 : Every Day After

Liara is now 5 months pregnant and the doctor has given Liara and the baby an all clear after early complication in the pregnancy. Shepard works has been put on hold as she take care of her bondmate for the past a month and a half. Much to Shepard relieved now she don't have to worry about Liara losing their daughter but that doesn't means she will stop taking care of her bondmate. Now that Liara has been giving an all clear, it's time for Shepard to prepare for the wedding as she wants the wedding to take place before the arrival of their daughter.

"So how are we going to plan our wedding? We're going Asari-Human wedding so does that involved a military wedding tradition too? And what does Asari do on their wedding day?" asked Shepard as her bondmate lay beside her with her head rest on her left shoulder.

"What do you mean a military wedding tradition?" asked Liara as she does not know anything about military wedding tradition.

"There's this tradition of Arch of Swords where bride and groom walked through this iconic arch created and held up by six to eight commissioned military officer, standing beside each other. It's a military way of saying welcome to military lifestyle. I think it will be nice to have the Alliance Normandy crew does that." explain Shepard while intertwined her fingers with Liara.

"You will be wearing your Alliance uniform?"

"Yes. It's a mandatory for an Alliance soldier to wear their uniform if they going with a military wedding."

"Sound good. For Asari it usually involved biotics or a meld."

"Since I don't have biotics that leaves us with a meld."

"I can still do it for both of us."

"No. It's too risky. Let's keep it light. I don't want you or the baby in danger again."

"Shepard. Are you sure about it?" Liara asked suddenly.

"About what? Our wedding? Of course I'm sure."

"No. About your new desk duty."

"Yes. I'm sure. If it's up to me I would have quit but my mom told me not to and the Council hesitated to lose their first human Spectre who just saved the whole galaxy. They said something about what I'm going to say everyone will listen and with the whole galaxy do not entirely believe the Council anymore since they keep denying the Reapers existent, so they want to use my reputation to slowly gain their reputation again. My new job is basically with C-Sec. Commander Bailey is still the head of C-Sec only this time he need to report to me and C-Sec now will be under Spectre guidance or so the council say to make me happy." reassure Shepard.

"I can feel through our melds that you do not happy with it."

"Listen Liara. I will miss the Normandy. But there's no way I rather be than with you and I want to keep you and our daughter save. I just hope you're okay with staying on the Citadel a lot longer than we first anticipated. But do not worries we can visits Thessia whenever you want."

"I heard Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor will be your personal assistant."

"Yes. The Alliance wants an Alliance soldier to keep an eye on me to make sure I stay as an Alliance officer. Since I already get along with Samantha and she has proved to be valuable to the war before, I immediately agreed with the plan. After all I don't have to explain much about you or when I want a day off to spend time with you and our daughter when she's born."

"You do know she have a feeling for you?"

"Jealous Dr. T'Soni? Yeah. I get the vibe but my heart only belong to you. At least she's not exactly straight forward with her feeling like Kelly."

"Honestly Shepard, everyone have a crush on you. Do I need to remind you about that situation with Kaidan?"

"How can I forget? That probably the most awkward moment in my life. I thought I make it clear to him that there are regs and I'm not exactly interested. I guess it's because of my charms. You're very lucky that I felt in love with you Dr. T'Soni." said Shepard as she kiss Liara lips.

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes. Because of your awkward social skills and how innocent you are back then caught me when my guard is down and before I know it I already fall in love with you." replied Shepard as she take Liara lips again and kiss it.

* * *

"What is this I'm hearing the Alliance going to promote you to Admiral and you will stay on Citadel in this special job?" asked the former Rear Admiral David Anderson as he came to Shepard brand new office on the Citadel.

"You have to ask my mom about it. The Council did not agree with the Alliance who want to keep me for themselves and the Council want their Spectre to oversee some things on Citadel. So my mom came up with the idea of me being in charge of C-Sec because it will keep the Council and the Alliance happy at the same time." explain Shepard.

"I'm surprised she managed to convince the Council and the new Alliance board. I guess she is the right person for the new human council."

"My mom can be very persuasive Anderson."

"Oh don't I know it. I can see where you get your talent Shepard."

"So Anderson, how's life treating you after retiring?"

"It's been good. Kahlee and I were thinking of adopting a couple of kids who lost their parents in the war."

"That's good Anderson."

"How's Liara?"

"The doctor has given an all clear. I'm glad the complication is behind us now. I just hope there won't be any more problems."

"Commander." Specialist Samantha Traynor came into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupts but the Council has asked you to be present in the Council Chamber immediately."

"Thank you Traynor." nod Shepard to her new assistant. "I'm sorry Anderson, duty call. I hope you and Kahlee can come to our wedding in 2 weeks?"

"Sure Shepard. I'll be there."

* * *

"So Commander thank you for putting my name to be the new captain of the Normandy." said Ashley as she meets with Shepard in the Presidium.

"I don't trust anyone else to take a good care of the Normandy. So you take good care of her LC or should I say Commander now?"

"It's not official yet Commander. It will be weird though to be in the Normandy without you Skipper."

"You will get used to it Ash."

"So Shepard, will you do a military wedding?"

"Yes. Liara liked the idea of Arch of Swords tradition."

"Great! I already asked the Normandy crew to be a part of it. So far Engineers Adams, Donnelly and Daniels agreed to be a part of it. Vega also up for it. The two War Room guard, Private Westmoreland and Campbell also want to be a part of it. We just need one more."

"Don't tell me you want to be a part of it too because we already have 6 soldiers agree to do Arch of Swords."

"So I can miss all the fun Commander? Not a chance."

"Why didn't you ask Lieutenant Cortez?"

"Oh shoot. I forgot! I go ask him now."

Shepard was laughing as she watched Ashley running to find Cortez.

* * *

Finally it's the wedding day. The wedding is set to take place at Shepard's family estate after Hannah and Arthur request. Shepard thought it was a good idea as it will give them some privacy and big enough to hold her crew from every species especially the two Krogan who look almost likely to break or eat anything.

As the time drew nearer, Shepard who wearing her Alliance Dress Blues uniform held tightly a piece of paper where she wrote her vow as the nerves start to take over her.

"I never thought I see the day my daughter who saved the galaxy, fighting the Reapers face to face will ever be so nervous." said Hannah as she come into the room where Shepard get ready for the wedding.

"You look beautiful Grace and everything will be fine." continue Hannah as she straightens up her daughter Alliance uniform.

"Liara want to get married to a Commander Shepard instead of Admiral Shepard. She said she felt in love with Commander Shepard, not Admiral Shepard." said Shepard as she realized her mom looks of confusing looking at her three stripes instead of four.

"Well it does hold a significant meaning for both of you. There's no better way to end your days as a Commander by marrying the love of your life."

"At least you're not the father of the Commander whose rank is Lieutenant." said Arthur suddenly.

"You look beautiful Grace." said Arthur as he make a way towards Shepard and kiss her forehead.

* * *

_**"**__**Liara, the first time I saw you, I never thought I will felt over heels for you. When you told me you have a feelings for me, my heart skip a beat and right there and then I knew I felt the same way. The situation we were back then aren't suit for a relationship, we told each other we wait until this is over but instead we make it through it all despite knowing each missions could saw one or both of us never coming back. When I'm with you nothing else matter. You made all the pain, all the doubts go away when I'm with you. There's nothing else I rather do than spend the rest of my life with you every day after."**_

**_"_****_Shepard, when I first aboard the Normandy, everyone gives me a look because I'm Benezia daughter but you never doubt me and you told me that you trust me. I never thought I will ever fall in love until I met you. Yes at first I was intrigued because you were touched by Protheans beacon but over time that feelings became a romantic one. I was afraid at first to start a relationship with a human but when I'm with you every doubt gone and you made me felt safe. When you were gone, my heart break into pieces and when you stood in front of me on Illium I never been happier and more afraid. But you made it all go away and reassured me that I will never lose you again and thank you for keeping the promise. There's no place I rather be than right here with you."_**

"With that vows, I wed you two with each other." said David Anderson. "You may now kiss the brides.

"Embrace Eternity Shepard." said Liara as her eyes turns black.

From two becomes one, Shepard and Liara kiss passionately in their own world when in real life everyone starts cheering for the two happy couple. Shepard looks beautiful in her Alliance Dress Blues uniform while Liara look beautiful in her white dress with a small bump can be seen in her stomach.

As they break the kiss, Shepard and Liara walk under the Arch of Swords lead by Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams, Lieutenant James Vega, Lieutenant Steve Cortez, Lieutenant Greg Adams, Engineer Kenneth Donnelly, Engineer Gabriela Daniels, Private Bethany Westmoreland and Private Sarah Campbell.

* * *

**A/N : I think I will do the after party wedding in the next chapter since this chapter already long enough... I just love the idea of a military wedding tradition. I read other fan fictions and they didn't even do it (maybe there somewhere someone wrote it but I didn't read it) so I sort of disappointed because of having a brother in the army and saw he had a military wedding, I know how beautiful and special the Arch of Swords tradition are. I like to think even so far ahead in the future the tradition is still around because that's what marrying a soldier so special. So I hope you guys like it! Sorry if it had more conversation than me telling how the scenes are. Well just use your imagination will you because I'm so bad at it. I have a certain times where I can describe it and most of the time I good at doing a conversation scene rather than telling how the scenes are in my head.**


	11. The Beginning Of Forever After

**A/N : Sorry for this late chapter. Something came up and when I deal with it, I end up thinking about this great idea that unfortunately won't fit in for this chapter since I promise you all an after party wedding. Hope you guys enjoy it. Keep following, favorites and send a few nice reviews would be much appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 11 : The Beginning Of Forever After

"I want to have a toast to the lovely couple." said Arthur as everyone still crowding Shepard and Liara. Shepard is still in her Alliance Dress Blues uniform and Liara still in her white dress.

"A toast? Is that the brownish thing Shepard gave me that one time on the Normandy?" asked Grunt dumbfounded.

"No Grunt. It's a speech. It's a tradition in human wedding day." chuckle Shepard as she answered Grunt.

"Okay. I don't know if I can do this so I'm just going to wing it." said Arthur as everyone who understand what the meaning of it burst into laughter.

"I never thought I would ever be ready when my daughter will get married. She will always be my little girl. But now she's married and expecting her daughter to come along in few more months. I don't know what to expect when she told me she getting married because the last time she's almost getting married, it hurt her and I swear to never let anyone hurt her again. Then I realized that Liara truly love her and she would never hurt her. So here to the lovely couple, to my daughter for her new journey." Arthur finished his speech as tears start to stream down his face.

"Now it's my turn." said Hannah.

"Grace, Liara.. First of all you two look lovely and it shows all over your faces how much you two love each other. I always knew my daughter will settle down one day and start her own family even though I never thought it will be with an Asari but I can see why Grace felt in love with Liara. I can't ask for anyone better to love my daughter. So here to the Mrs. And Mrs. Shepard-T'Soni."

"I know Shepard going to kill me if I didn't have a speech ready." said Garrus as he can see Shepard try to hide her smirk.

"I first heard about them because people in the lower decks start talking about them. Back then I still can't figure out Shepard or humans for that matter so I don't give much attention. But now that I have seen both of them going through so many things, I don't see why they shouldn't get married. I saw what happen to Shepard when she woke up from her supposed 'death' for 2 years. She's worried that Liara has move on and when Liara push her, I can see the hurt on her face but I can also see her determination to win Liara again. She would have given anything Liara ask if that's means having her back. I also saw what it did to Liara and there's no one else deserved a happy ending than this two."

"Here to those who said the hero always dies." Jack chime in.

"Here to Liara for finding the ring." said Kasumi suddenly as she just decide to appear from her invisibility cloak.

"Here to Shepard for saving the galaxy again so she can be with Liara." Wrex also decide to join in the toast.

"And here to our every day after…." said Shepard as she gazes in Liara cerulean blue eyes.

"And forever after." said Liara as she lean in close and kiss Shepard lips.

* * *

"You have such a lovely house Shepard." said Dr. Chakwas.

"Thank you Karin. It's been in our family for generation. But we rarely used it since both of my parents are in the Alliance and then I join up too." replied Shepard.

"Will you be settling down here Shepard?" asked Miranda.

"Maybe in the future. Right now Citadel will have to be our new home."

"So how's the new job treating you?" asked Ashley.

"A bit dull, but anything to stay close with Liara."

"I never thought I see the day when someone said a job with C-Sec is a bit dull." said Garrus.

"Compare to what I have done in the past few years? Yes. It's a bit dull to put it lightly."

"Good point." replied Garrus.

"Hey Shep. I saw some valuable stuff in there. You think your parents going to notice if it went missing?" asked Kasumi.

"I doubt it, but I will find you Kasumi."

"You bosh'tet. You think you can run away from the Shadow Broker and the one who beat the Reapers?" said Tali.

"Hey. I may be the best but I'm not crazy enough to mess with Liara and Shepard. I'm only joking." answered Kasumi.

"Can't you once be normal Kasumi?" asked Shepard.

"And where's the fun in that?" replied Kasumi.

"Well I better check in with Wrex and Grunt before they decide to break something." said Shepard as she made her way to where Wrex and Grunt are.

* * *

"I believe you can be nice to Shepard?" said Liara to her father.

"Who do you think I am kid?" retorted Aethyta.

"Because I know who you are is why I ask if you can be nice to Shepard. It wasn't her fault what happen before."

"So it wasn't her fault you are knocked up?"

"That is not what happened!"

"So what is it then you're carrying?"

"We did not plan this. At least not like that."

"But we're happy nevertheless." said Shepard as she walk towards Liara and Aethyta.

"Of course you are. You're not the one carrying the child."

"Father!"

"My daughter is good enough to take care of your daughter." said Arthur as he decided to join in the argument.

"Of course she is. But that doesn't mean I have to like her."

"And why's that?" said Arthur as the argument between the fathers start to heat up much to both Shepard and Liara dismay.

"I didn't like your daughter at first too. But I try to get to know her. You could at least try to get to know Grace!" yell Arthur.

"Oh I know her kind, I know that she's a soldier who will put her duty above anything else. That almost kills Liara and the baby. And why didn't you like my daughter? She is much better than your daughter." answered Aethyta as the argument grew heated.

"Father! Stop it." Liara tried to stop the argument but to no avail.

"Because the last time she felt over heels to someone, she got hurt badly. I can see it happen again when she told me about Liara. I would not let that happen again."

"What? She's got knocked up and he left her?"

"Dad! Not another word!" said Shepard suddenly.

"Arthur!" Hannah also stops Arthur from saying another word as she watches her daughter storm into the house.

"Shepard!" said Liara as she hurriedly followed Shepard.

* * *

**A/N : Oh man…. Did I just write a twist that would get very interesting?! Oh yes I just did! I'm just going to put you in suspense. Maybe I will explain/mention it in the next chapter which should explain why Arthur was so disapproving of Liara. It just my own take what happen to Shepard before it all happen. I mean other than when she was born, when she's in Elysium, Akuze or Torfan, there isn't much known about her. So it just how I fill in the blanks. I hope you guys would love it. Also the blue baby will make her appearance in the next chapter or the one after that. So expect the next chapter to be fast forward for at least a few months. And I'm sorry if the chapter is too short as I'm so excited to write the next twist of this story so I end up not having any idea how to make this chapter long. Also because I'm a bit in a hurry as my laptop need some patching up tomorrow and I'm not sure if it will be done soon or not. I really hope it won't take too long than a day. But if it does, expect I will be gone for a long period of time. In case you thought I'm abandoning the story.  
**


	12. A Blast From The Past

**A/N : So I've been holding up this chapter despite I have finished it a few days ago. I feel like it missing a little something. I end up giving up finding out what that is. I hope it still a good chapter and you guys know what? It's that time! Yes the blue baby is finally arrived! **

* * *

Chapter 12 : A Blast From The Past

"Why do you think Shepard kept a secret from me?" asked Liara to Samara as Samara has decided to stay on the Citadel waiting for the birth of Liara and Shepard daughter.

"What do you mean?"

"The argument between our fathers, Shepard never said a single thing about it. But I know there's something troubling her. I want to know what happen in the past. We never kept a secret from each other."

"Are you sure about that? I watched how much burden the galaxy put on her. Despite it all she still finds time helping her friends and managed to smile every now and then."

"Yes. She told me about the nightmares she been having and before we attack Cerberus HQ, Shepard told me she worried if they are ready and there will be many casualties…" Liara stop herself as she remembered what happen that night.

"You think she know she will be one of the casualties?" asked Liara.

"She knows what she getting herself into and she knows what at stakes if she didn't beat the Reapers. She will sacrifice herself if that's what it takes to save the galaxy, to give you a better future. But she won't tell you that." answered Samara.

"I sense something was up but I thought the burdens finally catching up on her. You think she know it would be the last time she will ever see me?"

"Shepard always puts other before her, she never want to hurt you but she will sacrifice herself to save the galaxy even if that's means hurting you. Shepard is an honorable person, she must have her own reasons to kept a secret from you. Maybe it's too hurtful for her or it's to protect you." reassure Samara.

* * *

Ever since the wedding day, Shepard has buried herself with work and have been pushing Liara away as Liara want to know her past that she isn't ready to tell her yet. It's been awhile since she even think about it and she's not going to let it ruin her like it did the last time. Liara need to understand she didn't want to talk about it and she do not appreciate it that Liara want to get it through their meld.

It's been 4 months now and Shepard felt bad that she push Liara away. She knew it hurt her but she just can't give the answer to the question Liara asked. At least not yet, thought Shepard as she lose herself in her thought in the middle of the Presidium

"Grace?!" said a men voice from behind Shepard. Knowing not many people call her by first name, that men must have been someone close to her or someone who know her before the Alliance day. Shepard also can sense the voice sound awfully familiar.

As Shepard turn around to see who's calling her, her heart skip a beat and she couldn't breathe as she saw the sight in front of her.

"M…. Matt." Shepard managed to speak.

"Look at you. Beautiful as always and now I heard you saved the whole galaxy. Oh that's the girl I love alright."

"The girl you love? Yeah…" Shepard shook her head as she heard what Matt said.

"What? It's the truth." Matt said as he come closer to Shepard.

"No ring… You still single Grace? Guess I'm hard to forget." continue Matt as he grabbed Shepard both arms and forcibly kiss Shepard lips.

"What the hell Matt!" yell Shepard as she push him away.

"Shepard?!"

That voice… Shepard knew that was Liara voice. She hurriedly search for Liara and saw the look on her face.

"Liara!" Shepard starts to run towards Liara before barely avoid a stasis field Liara thrown at her.

When Shepard back on her feet, she saw Liara cringing in pain as she lay on the floor. Worried, Shepard burst into run towards her wife. As Shepard knelt down on her wife side, Shepard hurriedly called for help through her omni-tool. Liara still in pain but still mad at the sight she saw, try to push Shepard away but Shepard stood her ground and tightly hold Liara right hand.

"The help is on their way. I also called Samara and Aethyta. Aethyta probably going to kill me but you will be fine Liara. I promise." reassure Shepard.

"Who is this crazy biotic Grace?" said Matt as he suddenly appears.

"Get the hell out of here Matt or I will call C-Sec."

"Come on Grace. I only start to have some fun just like old times."

"I am done having fun with you or playing your games again. I'm done with you. If you said another bad word towards my wife, I will personally throw you in the lake over there. Trust me I won't be gentle." yell Shepard as she stood up and start pushing Matt away.

"What? Wife? Are you kidding me Grace? This blue Asari?"

Before long Shepard punches Matt in the face as two C-Sec officers come and restrain Matt.

"Get him out of here. Ask Commander Bailey to deal with him until I can spare some time." command Shepard.

"Yes ma'am." answered one of the C-Sec officers.

* * *

"The biotic use and the fact Liara was mad when using it is the reason for the pain. The baby is yet ready to come out. But we want to keep Liara in our watch in case anything changes." said the Asari doctor before she left Shepard and Liara alone.

"Liara… What you saw is not what you think. I love you Liara, don't ever doubt that." said Shepard as she hold Liara right hand.

"I know Shepard. I'm sorry. It just you've been avoiding me."

"You keep asking me about my past that I'm not ready to talk about. I'm not happy that you tried to get it through our meld Liara. It supposed to be special, not to use it to know each other when neither one of us are ready for the truth."

"Can't you at least tell me what that was about?" beg Liara.

"That guy…. His name is Matt. He was my fiancé." explain Shepard painfully.

"Was your fiancé?"

"Yes. Six hours before our wedding he told me to choose between him or my job. We met long before Elysium, we are about to get married and I was at Elysium for my last shore leave as a single women and then the Skyllian Blitz happened. He got this great job somewhere and I'm about to get promoted, things never been the same since I got out of Elysium alive. I chose my job over him." Shepard stop for a brief moment before continue.

"Matt was my father favorite. Every guy I bring home, my dad always hated them but not Matt. He was in medical school when we date and look certain to become a doctor. I felt hard for him and when we married, I will take crappy job because I really don't care except to be with him. What happen in Elysium changed that. I surprised myself by saying I chose my job over him. He changed since he finished med school. He's this hot guy that can get every girl that he wanted, but when we were dating, he not once looked at other girls. But once he finished med school, my best friend caught him kissing another girl. He said his sorry and I forgive him. Maybe I was blinded by my love to him but after Elysium I start to open my eyes that there is more to this life. More to my life than stuck with a guy that I thought love me as much as I do." said Shepard as she tried to hide the pain she still having.

"After that I never fall in love with anyone else nor do I let myself fall in love again until you came along. Matt is in the past. He kissed me but I push him. It just who he is. He can be such a lovely guy and a jerk at the same time. I guess he didn't change. He thought because I didn't have a ring, I'm single. He forgot that I used to put my engagement ring with my dog tag and it hasn't change." said Shepard as she let out her N7 dog tag to show a wedding ring Liara pick for her.

"I'm sorry Shepard."

"You don't have to be sorry Liara. I just want to forget it all ever happened. That's why I didn't want to talk about it. What matter now is that I married you and we are here today waiting for our daughter arrival." said Shepard as she kiss Liara lips.

"Umm. Shepard. I think the baby is ready now."

"What?! I go get a doctor." said Shepard as she runs to find a doctor.

* * *

Samara and an Asari doctor are in the room where Liara is as they are waiting for another sign that the baby is ready to come out. Meanwhile Aethyta is having a few words with Shepard in the corner of the room.

"She's ready." said Samara.

"You go hold Liara hand as Samara and I will initiate a meld with Liara to help with the birth." said Aethyta to Shepard as both of them walk to Liara bed.

Shepard tightly hold Liara right hand as Liara, Samara and Aethyta body glow with blue biotics. The Asari doctor kept checking for Liara and the baby vitals as she made sure the birth will go as smoothly as possible. Having a Justicar and a Matriach to help clearly make the Asari doctor job easier, thought Shepard as nerves start to overcame her.

30 minutes later the baby finally come out as Liara lay down on the bed tired and tears of happiness streaming down her face. Shepard could feel her face grew hot as she slowly reached out to hold her daughter from the Asari doctor.

"She's…. She's so beautiful and tiny." said Shepard as she couldn't hold her tears anymore.

"We haven't talk about what to name her." said Liara in a tired voice.

"We name her Elaina Shepard T'Soni. Elaina is a Greek name and its means light." answered Shepard as she lowered their daughter so Liara could see and touch her cheek.

"I love it." said Liara as she received a kiss from Shepard.

"I hate to break this lovely moment but can I see my granddaughter now?" said Aethyta.

"Yeah, sure.' answered Shepard as she pass Elaina to Aethyta.

"What's the meaning behind the name Shepard?" asked Samara as she took a look at her goddaughter.

"I pick Elaina because it's means light. She's my light in the darkest hour and she's our light in the middle of the darkness. Liara and I has decide we want her to have both of our last name but I refused she will have my last name since people will know immediately she's my daughter so Liara agreed to have her middle name as Shepard and her last name as T'Soni." explain Shepard.

"I don't think you have the time to find a name for our daughter." said Liara.

"Listen, Liara. I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you. But I find every time I can to research a perfect name for our daughter, it just that I never get around to tell you. I'm glad that you like the name."

"Hey. Look at that, she has your eyes." said Aethyta.

"What?" said Shepard dumbfounded as she didn't have the time to see her daughter eyes as she was too over joy when she saw her daughter.

"I hope that our daughter will have green eyes just like you." said Liara with a smile.

"Thank you." said Shepard as she reward Liara with a passionate kiss.

"Oh shoot! I forgot to tell my parents! My mom is so going to kill me."

"You guess right Grace. I have to find out my granddaughter arrival from the news?!" said Hannah as she arrived.

"I am so sorry mom. I just got a lot of things in my mind and I totally forgot to call you."

"Don't worry. Your father almost drop everything he was doing when I was about to give birth to you." said Hannah as she take Elaina from Aethyta.

"More like I almost fall from the ladder when your mom told me you're coming." said Arthur as he just arrived in Liara room.

"Well you did fall and carry me to hospital with a dislocated shoulder."

"Hah. I almost forgot about that part."

"What's her name Grace?" asked Hannah as she and Arthur cooing the baby.

"Elaina." answered Shepard.

"It means light." add Liara.

* * *

**A/N : Did you guys like the name? It took me some time to find a perfect name with a perfect meaning. I try to make the name not sound too human and I think Elaina suit it perfectly. I also try to make the birth scene light as I don't know how I'm going to go with that scene. Sorry if it's too simple and straight forward. So if you don't figure it out, it won't be the last time I will mention of Matt as it doesn't do him justice what I wrote about him in this chapter. So expect the next few chapters will see me mention my Shepard background. I hope you guys will like it. **


	13. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**A/N : So for this chapter you're going to meet one more person from my Shepard past. Honestly I've been struggling to write this chapter since I can't figure out what Matt should be. I hope I made a right path with the ideas I had in mind. Hope you guys enjoy the story. **

* * *

Chapter 13 : A Walk Down Memory Lane

After watching Liara fall asleep and their daughter also fast asleep, Shepard decided to slip out and deal with the whole situation that happened before. She knew Matt so well to know that's not usually the guy she fall in love with. Deep down she still has a feeling towards the guy but she won't hurt Liara. She loves Liara more than anything.

"I better not screw this up." thought Shepard as she getting closer to C-Sec office.

"Shepard. I put him in the lock up. He seems drunk so I figure it best to let him sober up in there. Also I heard congratulations are in order." said Commander Bailey as he saw Shepard.

"Yeah. Thank you Bailey."

"We have the paperwork here for his harassment. All we need is your report and we will deal with him."

"No need. I won't press charge."

"What? Why? He harasses a Spectre and an Alliance Admiral." asked Bailey in surprise.

"I know him. I will deal with it personally."

"Okay then. If you change your mind I left the paperwork here." said Bailey as he leaves the C-Sec office.

After taking a deep breath Shepard walk towards the lock up where Matt is.

"Hey."

"Hey Grace. I'm sorry what I did before." said Matt apologetically.

"What happen to you Matt? I thought you done drinking after what happened the last time." asked Shepard as she sit down in front of Matt.

"This war has been hard on me. Who am I to complain? You must have more gruesome experience than I do."

"What happen?"

"I was on Earth when the Reapers arrived. I help out the Alliance and the things I saw…. Every time there's a women's soldier, my heart stop for a brief moment. I scared that I will saw you hurt. Grace, what I did was wrong. I regret everything I did to you. I realized that when you already move on. I couldn't reach you and when I saw Maddison, she gave me a cold shoulder. I couldn't find out where you are or what happen to you. I really am sorry Grace. I shouldn't have expected that you will still be single after all this time." said Matt as he hangs his head low.

"I forgave you a long time ago Matt. I won't lie, I still have a feeling for you but I don't regret a single thing. I'm happy with someone else and I love her. The only reason I'm here right now is because before we date, we are friends. I still care about you and I will help you get back on your feet." said Shepard as she squeeze Matt right hand.

"I didn't deserve it Grace."

"It's not about whether you deserve it or not, it's about me. Remember what you said about me?"

"That you won't step down from a challenge and if anyone ever asked for help, you will help them no matter what even if that's means it puts your life in danger? That's what caught my attention about you."

"Not because I was threaten those 2 guys that want to hurt that rookie?" said Shepard as she remembered the first time she met Matt.

"Haha. You always help people even if you don't even know them." chuckle Matt.

"So if I can help a stranger, why couldn't I help you?"

"Fine. You make your case."

"Great. I will let the C-Sec officer know to let you go once you sober up. I think I will be busy for the next few days but you can go down my office and ask Specialist Samantha Traynor when I can meet you."

"Thanks Shepard."

"You welcome." smile Shepard as she know exactly why Matt call her by her last name.

* * *

"Hey Skipper!" said a women voice that Shepard knew so well as nobody else call her that.

"I'm not your Skipper anymore Ash." said Shepard as she turned around to see Ashley running towards her.

"Old habit dies hard ma'am. So when can I meet the little Shepard and Liara? What's her name?"

"Lucky for you I'm about to go see them. We named her Elaina, it means light."

"Wait. You just left your wife and your newborn daughter?"

"I have a thing to deal with. I only left them when they were sleeping."

"It must be very important that you leave Liara and your newborn daughter."

"You could say that. Anyway I didn't know the Normandy is docking in Citadel."

"Yeah. You know Spectre business."

"I'm not going to ask since I know I will probably get drag into it if I ask." said Shepard as they closing in Liara room.

"You know it Skipper."

"You have such a beautiful baby Mrs. T'Soni. Who's the lucky guy?" asked a nurse who checking up on Liara and the baby.

"Oh you know the one who saved the galaxy." answered Ashley. Hearing that, Shepard playfully punch Ashley arm.

"Oh." said the nurse as she turns around.

"Gracie?!" said the nurse in shock.

"Maddy?!" said Shepard.

"Okay, nobody call me that anymore since high school."

"I stop calling you Maddy once you stop calling me Gracie."

As the scenes unfold in front of them, both Liara and Ashley had no idea what just happen.

"I think both of them didn't understand what just happen." chuckle Maddy.

"Liara, Ash, this is Maddison. She's my best friend since we're both 8 years old. My mother and her father used to work on the same ship for a couple of years." explain Shepard.

"We even joined Alliance together but I take a different path as Shepard goes on to join Alliance Navy and I decided to pursue medicine instead. Once, we even station at the same ship for 6 months." add Maddison.

"Maddison, this is Liara, my wife and the other one is Commander Ashley Williams, my former crew." introduce Shepard.

"I'm surprise you didn't go with Grace last name." asked Maddison.

"Have you seen the news lately?"

"Yeah, forgot about that. So you two want to have as much privacy as possible huh? Guess that's explains why there's two Alliance guards outside the door. Well congratulations then Grace."

"Thank you Maddison."

"I better go check other patients. When you have time come find me okay? We have lots to catch up on."

"Will do."

As Maddison leaves, Shepard walks towards Liara bed as she takes Elaina from Liara arms.

"She's so cute. May I hold her?" asked Ashley.

"Sure." replied Shepard as she hand Elaina over to Ashley.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" asked Liara.

"Most of them are in their home world. They will come by soon enough. Tali said she will come along with Garrus and Wrex told me he need to find Grunt first before coming here, he said something about I will kill him if I didn't bring my Krogan son." chuckle Shepard as she remember how she has a mother/son relationship with the tank bred Krogan.

"I think Miranda and her sister, Oriana will drop by soon, Jack will take a shuttle from Earth to Citadel tomorrow and Kasumi…. I think she's already here."

"How did you know Shep?" asked Kasumi as she appears from her cloak.

"Lucky guess." replied Shepard.

"Joker and EDI should be here soon. Cortez will also be here once he found Vega." said Ashley.

"Traynor still trying to contact Zaeed and Javik and Jacob is too busy on Earth with his son. So he won't be coming. I think Dr. Chakwas is in some lab around here somewhere. I will rescue her later." add Shepard.

"I don't need any rescuing Shepard." said Dr. Chakwas as the door opens to revealed Dr. Chakwas and Commander Bailey, both bearing gifts.

"Let me guess, because you found a new rescuer?" Shepard gave a smirk towards Bailey.

* * *

Shepard is on her way back to the apartment to grab some stuff as her best friend, Maddison stops her in her tracks.

"Hey Grace."

"Are you following me Maddison?"

"Oh shut up. I know Matt has seen you."

"How did you know?"

"I saw a video of you punching him, can't say he didn't deserved it."

"Yeah, I won't be pressing charge though. He's drunk and you know what happen when he's drunk."

"What the hell Shepard?!"

Shepard knew her best friend so well to know that once she starts calling her by her last name, she's really mad.

"What?"

"Stop being nice to him, first he didn't deserved it, second you do remember the last time you forgave him? Third don't make the same mistake twice Grace. I know you still love him but you're married now Grace! You have a daughter!"

"If you think I'm going to cheat on my wife, you don't know me very well."

"I know you won't but you have a habit of hurting someone you care even if you didn't mean it and usually it because of him. The next time you screw up, I'm not going to fix it for you. Don't say I didn't warn you Grace. Just think about it and stay away from Matt. He's not who he was." warn Maddison as she leaves Shepard.

* * *

A few days have gone by and Liara and Elaina have been released by the doctor. Shepard is holding Elaina with a loving care in front of the big window and Liara has settle into one of the couches in the apartment.

"The crew will drop by tomorrow. They said they want to have another get together party and there's no better place than our apartment." said Shepard as she trying to get Elaina to sleep.

"It will be nice to see them again."

"Finally she's sleeping." said Shepard as she put Elaina in the crib.

"She loves it when you put her to sleep. I'm lucky to have such a caring and loving bondmate."

"No. I'm the lucky one." said Shepard as she lean in and kiss Liara lips before settling beside Liara.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Show me." said Liara as she received another kiss from Shepard.

* * *

**A/N : I really hope this is a great chapter since I really am struggling to write this chapter. In case you guys don't figure it out yet, there's more to Matt. I'm not sure if I will write about it for the next chapter as I want to focus the crew meeting Elaina. I also hope you guys like my idea of having Shepard best friend, Maddison in the story. I really want to think Shepard has a best friend at one point despite she's a spacer. I mean if she's your real best friend, it doesn't matter how many miles separated you guys, you will make it work. The idea come from a friendship I had with my best buddy. We haven't met for more than 2 years now but our relationship is still strong as we always find time and way to catch up. So I really want to think my Shepard have the same friendship too. **


	14. Light

**A/N : For this chapter the crew will meet Elaina. I hope I do a good job. Also a little warning, I will end this chapter in a cliffhanger. So prepare your heart for the cliffhanger. **

* * *

Chapter 14 : Light

"How many guest are we having Grace? I think with this amount of foods we can feed an entire Normandy crew already." asked Hannah as she's helping out Shepard and Liara prepare for their crew arrival.

"It's not enough mom. You have to remember we have two Krogan and Grunt can eat all of this and still feeling hungry, also I really prefer not to have him eat my lamp again." said Shepard as she still make some food.

"He ate a lamp?" Hannah asked in amused.

"Pizza will be arriving in 5 minutes." said Arthur.

"What about dextro-amino acids foods?" asked Shepard.

"Already arrived." said Liara as a delivery guy follows her to the kitchen.

"Is Elaina still sleeping?" asked Shepard as she still busy making more food.

"Yes. I think it's more than enough already Shepard. Stop worrying." said Liara as she comes from behind and wrap her arms around Shepard wrist.

"What's with the worrying kid? You can always make them drunk if they still hungry. That will pass them out." said Aethyta as she comes from the bar with a glass Asari hard liquor.

Shepard could only shook her head as she heard her father in law remarks and before Liara could say anything Elaina starts crying out.

"I go check on her." said Shepard as she leaves the kitchen and making her way up stairs.

"Is Grace always checks on her?" asked Hannah.

"Elaina loves it when Shepard tucks her in and Shepard always wants to check on her when she wakes up."

"That's the least she could do since she's not the one who pop her out." remarks Aethyta.

"Father!"

"You still calling her Shepard?" asked Hannah stopping an argument waiting to happen between the Asari father and daughter.

"Yes. We haven't talk about calling her first name. I've known her for more than 4 years now and I used to call her Shepard." explain Liara.

"Hey, Shepard a good name." add Arthur.

"So does Grace." said Hannah.

"It will be weird having Liara call me Grace anyway." said Shepard as she walks towards the kitchen with Elaina wraps in her arms.

"Did my favorite granddaughter wakes up already?" said Arthur as he takes Elaina from Shepard arms.

*ding-dong*

"That probably the crew." said Shepard as she heads towards the front door. As Shepard unlock the front door, she's was greet by the usual scene.

"Let me in first!" argue Grunt.

"No!" argue Wrex.

"Okay Shepard you better stop them from head butting each other or I will shot them myself. This is getting old." said Ashley.

"Enough you two. No head butting in my apartment." command Shepard as both Krogan listens.

* * *

"She's so little Shepard. You sure I won't break her?" asked Jack as she try to hold Elaina.

"No, she won't break Jack. It's nice to see this side of you." said Shepard as she slowly put Elaina on Jack arms.

"What do you mean?"

"You know seeing you all soft."

"I blame you Shepard."

"Why can she hold her and I can't?" asked Grunt.

"With you? Yeah I'm afraid she will break." chuckle Shepard as she teasing Grunt.

"Keelah. She's so cute Shepard." said Tali.

"I just hope she won't grow up as good as both her parents. That can be a disaster." said Garrus.

"Hey, what that supposed to mean?" asked both Shepard and Liara at the same time.

"It's one thing for Elaina to be a great biotics just like Liara it's another to have her possessed you skills Shepard." said Miranda in Garrus defense.

"I think I would love it if my daughter grows up just like her mother, studying the Protheans or studying history of the galaxy rather than fighting another Reapers threat." said Shepard. Her response got her a quick peck in the cheek from Liara.

"So how's your talk with Javik about writing that book?" asked Shepard.

"We start next week."

"Great."

"Hey! It's my turn to hold her!" yell Grunt to Wrex.

"What do you know about holding a kid? You don't even have one yet you Pyjak."

"Enough! My daughter is not a thing that can be passes on and on. I will put her on her crib and everyone can take a look at her but no one going to hold her. At least not until all of you stop treating my daughter like a thing." said Shepard as she take Elaina from Jack.

"Shep is very protective of Elaina." said Kasumi.

"Yes she is." answered Liara.

"It's nice to see Shepard let loose more since the war." said Cortez.

"She still as focus and determined as ever when she's on duty. That reminds me Admiral, the council just sent bunch of files on Spectre candidates. They want your top 10 lists by next week." add Traynor.

"That soon? How much candidates?" asked Shepard.

"About a hundred."

"You got to be kidding me."

"I didn't envy your job Skipper." said Ashley.

"Shepard, why Elaina making that face?" asked Tali as she, Garrus, Grunt and Wrex surround Elaina crib.

"What face?"

"What with that smell?" asked Wrex.

Both Shepard and Liara can only chuckle as they know what that means.

"I will change her and I think it's her feeding time too." offer Liara.

"Thanks Liara."

"Hey Shepard, with you having a kid now, this apartment seriously need more security measure." asked Zaeed.

"No. No more bobby traps my apartment." replied Shepard.

"Both the council and the Alliance has sealed this whole floor as no one can get in this floor without proper authorization." add Traynor.

"Liara also has reinforced the windows with kinetic barriers for protection from any sniper attack." said Shepard

"Still my plan will be so much better." said Zaeed.

"I don't need to be in my apartment worrying about bobby traps Zaeed. Now that we have a kid, it's not safe."

"When can she start walking and talking Shepard, I can't wait to show her Rannoch!" asked Tali.

"I'm not sure with Asari. If it's human it's at least a year before she can walk and another few years before we can make any sense with what she's saying." replied Shepard.

"That long?"

"Don't worry, time flies so fast when you have a kid. I still felt like it only a few years ago Shepard take her very first step." said Hannah as she join in the conversation after spending most of the night talking with Dr. Chakwas in the kitchen.

"It's more than 30 years ago mom."

"For me it's only been 3 years. Trust me Grace, time fly so fast when you have a kid."

"I do not think time fly faster than it usually are when you have a kid." said EDI as she join in the conversation after missing since her arrival.

"Hey EDI. I haven't seen you since you arrived? Well it just a figure of speech EDI. Meaning you need to value every time you have with your kid because there won't be a repeat of their very first step as it can never compare to the feeling you have when your kid take their first step or saying their first word. Before you know they are all grow up." explain Shepard.

"I see. I was with Glyph doing some maintenance on Shadow Broker network per Miranda request."

"I see I didn't make a wrong choice to ask you to help out Miranda."

"Oriana and I really enjoy the work Shepard." said Miranda.

"Nice to hear that, Liara has mentioned maybe she will have you two to help her out with the Shadow Broker network. You know I always like it having you as my XO since I don't have to do much of paperwork."

"What that supposed to mean Skipper?" asked Ashley a little offended as she is Shepard XO in the Reapers war after the Cerberus coup.

"You and I know that we both hate paperwork, we much rather fighting than pushing paper." answered Shepard.

"But here you are pushing paper for the Council and Alliance."

"Things you do for someone you love Ash."

"Don't tell me you grow soft Lola." said James as he and Joker come from the bar.

"I can still beat your pull up record and beat you in sparring. Nice to see you two finally decide to join in."

"Oh you know Liara father is such a killer bartender. Offer us great drinks. Can't say no to that." said Joker.

"At least you're not drunk as before."

"Where's your kid Lola?" asked James.

"Upstairs with Liara."

"She sure takes her time." said Kasumi.

"I will go check on her." said Shepard as she heads towards the stairs.

As she arrives in front of their bedroom, Shepard could see Liara nodding off with Elaina on her arms in the couch. Slowly taking Elaina and put her on her crib, Shepard lifts Liara to the bed before heading downstairs to ask the crew to leave. Tali, Garrus, Wrex and Grunt are all staying for the night while everyone heads of to the Normandy or someplace else.

* * *

Elaina is 3 months old now and Shepard is buried in her works and Liara busy writing book with Javik. Thanks to Aethyta and Arthur, both of them agree to take care of Elaina from time to time. Feeling it's been awhile since she had any alone time with Liara, Shepard has asked Liara to clear her schedule for the night. Traynor has made sure Shepard schedule is clear for the night and Shepard got her a reservation for a newly open 5 star restaurant on the Citadel. There's a peak of saving the galaxy since the restaurant is fully booked but once Shepard call to make a reservation, the restaurant immediately make sure they can find 2 seats for the savior of the galaxy.

"Traynor I will be leaving now for my date with Liara." said Shepard as she leaving her office.

"Yes Admiral. Who taking care of Elaina tonight?" asked Traynor.

"My mom decided to help out my dad for the night. Aethyta is busy today with a few things she needs to handle with the Matriach. Thankfully my parents are not so busy for the night." replied Shepard.

"Well have fun Admiral."

As Shepard closing in a shuttle she bought last month, she saw a familiar figure waiting by her shuttle.

"Hey Matt. What are you doing here?" asked Shepard as she recognized the figure as her ex-fiancé.

"I figured I will catch you if I wait long enough." replied Matt with a small laugh.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you spare 10 minutes of your time?"

"Well I guess. Can you make it fast? I have a date to attend."

"A night out with wife?"

"Yes. So what's wrong?"

"We talk on the shuttle on our way to your date. I can catch a cab back home."

"Sure."

* * *

After finishing up writing book with Javik for the night, Liara rush to the restaurant Shepard told her the night before.

"I hope I'm not too late." thought Liara as she running late for her date.

"I hope Shepard didn't mind I'm not dressing up for the occasion since I already running late." thought Liara again as arrived in front of the restaurant.

"A reservation for Admiral Shepard." said Liara to the waiter in front of the restaurant.

"Let me show you to your seat. Admiral Shepard still hasn't arrived." said the human waiter.

"Hmm. Did Shepard get caught up with her work?" thought Liara as she arrived at the table the restaurant prepare for her and Shepard.

After waiting for half an hour, Liara decided to call Shepard but she didn't get any response. Thinking Shepard still at work, Liara call Traynor.

"Hey Liara." greet Traynor.

"Hey Sam, did Shepard still at work?" asked Liara.

"What? No. She leaved almost 2 hours ago. Why?"

"She's not here yet."

"That's weird. I didn't receive any call from the Council or Alliance asking for Admiral Shepard. I doubt Admiral will stood you up Liara."

"Well thank you Traynor." said Liara as she hang up.

Feeling something wrong Liara leave the restaurant and head straight to the dock where the brand new Shadow Broker ship dock. Miranda and Oriana are still running the Shadow Broker network as Liara busy writing book with Javik. The dock are tightly secured with Grunt leading the Krogan mercs assigned to protect the ship. Kasumi also decide to join as Shadow Broker personal thief and Zaeed also think it's a great idea to work with Shadow Broker as Shepard promise he can use the resource to track down Vido Santiago if he still alive and with a condition Zaeed won't put innocent live in danger.

"Hey Liara." greet Grunt as he saw Liara approaching the ship.

"Grunt gets Kasumi and Zaeed and meets me at the main office."

As Grunt, Kasumi and Zaeed arrived at the main office, Liara already busy working on one of the computer with Miranda and Oriana watching dumbfounded.

"Hey Liara what's wrong?" asked Kasumi to break the silent.

"I think someone got Shepard."

"What?" said everyone in surprised.

"Goddammit. What she did this time?" said Zaeed.

* * *

**A/N : I just had to do it. Haha. So who take Shepard or Shepard actually stood Liara up? Did something happen between Shepard and Matt? Or Matt had something to do with Shepard disappearance? Oh so many questions, so many things can happen. You just have to find it out in the next chapter. Also reviews for the chapter are really appreciated. But please be nice. **


	15. One Last Mission

**A/N : So here you go… The continuation from last chapter cliffhanger. I hope I did a great job because I really enjoy writing this.. It's been awhile since I finished writing a chapter this fast. Maybe because I really enjoy writing this I really hope it's as good as in my head. All nice and constructive reviews are welcome. **

* * *

Chapter 15 : One Last Mission

Her head feels heavy and she's feeling groggy as Shepard slowly opening her eyes. Was she drugged by Matt? No, it can't be, thought Shepard as her eyes adjusting to lights around her. As soon as her eyes open, Shepard looks around the room. She was cuff to a bed and there's nothing else around except a door ahead of her. As Shepard trying to figure out how to get out of the cuff, she heard a hiss from the door before Matt appear as the door open.

"Sorry Grace. I had to do it." said Matt as he saw Shepard already wake up.

"What the hell do you mean Matt? Why you did this?" asked Shepard as she saw Matt type something on his datapad, after typing for a few seconds, the cuff Shepard in open up.

"You have every reason to be mad and I screw up big time. I betray you. You don't deserve this." said Matt in apologetic voice.

As soon as she got off the cuff, in rage, Shepard grabbed Matt and pushed him into the wall.

"Start talking NOW!"

"Your marriage with an Asari didn't go well with some groups back on Earth. I didn't know how they found out about us but when they track me down, they made a deal that you will get back to me once the mission succeeds. They told me you married to an Asari because of a political ploy, you're the savior of the galaxy and a human, the council didn't like that and they asked you to marry an Aliens and the Alliance forced you to do it so they can play greater role in the galaxy business. I thought I will be your knight in a shining armor." explains Matt as his head hangs low.

"Are you kidding me Matt?! I love Liara with my whole heart. I never fall in love with anyone else after you. She made me happy Matt. I'm happy now Matt, with Liara and our daughter. After everything you had done to me, can't you at least let me have my own happiness? Are you going to ruin happiness I'm going to have?" yell Shepard as she tightens up her grip on Matt clothes.

"I know. I was stupid. I'm sorry Grace. I know no matter how much I keep saying I'm sorry, it's not going to fix the mistake I done."

"What the hell did you do Matt? Why a sudden change of heart?"

"When I told them you truly love Liara, they said they need to change their plan to break your marriage with Liara. They are going to kill your daughter."

"WHAT?!"

"They knew nothing going to change your mind. By killing your daughter, it will break both of you apart. Liara going to hate you for it and you will feel responsible for it. I told them by threaten you will be enough but they said it won't be enough. You will still relate to an Asari. Maybe Asari reproduction isn't the same as human but you're still your daughter father. Their whole point is to make sure the savior of the galaxy, stay a human without a tie to Aliens. They are not the typical xenophobia groups." said Matt as Shepard let go her grips on him and start pacing around the room anxiously.

"I kept telling them it will destroy you if they kill your daughter. But they won't listen for a reason…. I won't let you go through that again Grace." continue Matt as she grabs Shepard and let her cry on his shoulder.

* * *

Back on Shadow Broker ship, Liara, Miranda and Oriana furiously trying to find any clues of Shepard whereabouts using Shadow Broker resources. Zaeed, Kasumi and Grunt are calling the rest of the crew to inform them what happened.

"Why she always gets all the fun?" asked Wrex.

"What do you means she always gets all the fun? If someone got her, I'm sure she's not having any fun." replied Tali.

"The Normandy still two Mass Relays away from the Citadel." said Joker.

"From my estimates we will be arriving on the Citadel in 5 hours 37 minutes 40 seconds." add EDI.

"What do we know so far?" asked Ashley.

"Only that Shepard didn't show up for her date with Liara. Traynor told Liara she left 2 hours prior Liara arrival at the restaurant. We can't even trace where her shuttle is. Someone must have disabled the transponder." answered Miranda.

"It's not like Shepard to stood me up or not picking up my calls." said Liara.

"I got something!" yell Oriana as she played a security video on the screen.

"Who's that bastard?" asked Zaeed.

"Shepard seems to trust him." said Garrus.

"That's the man I saw kissing Shepard at the Presidium." answered Liara.

"What?" said almost everyone in surprised.

"He's Shepard ex-fiancé." said Liara.

"Damn. He's hot." said Jack.

"I agree. I mean he seems suspicious." said Ashley.

"Hey, maybe Shepard best friend know him? What's her name? Maddy something?" add Ashley.

"Maddison, she works at Huerta Memorial but she's also in the Alliance so she could be on some ship somewhere." said Liara as she typing on the console.

"She is due to be on SSV Trafalgar. The ship is order to fly back to Earth today." add Liara.

"I will contact the ship captain and ask him to leave Maddison at the Citadel. I will use my Spectre status to do so. What her rank and last name?" asked Ashley.

"Ensign Maddison Sinclair." replied Liara.

"Got it. EDI connect me with Commander Martinez from SSV Trafalgar." command Ashley.

"At once Commander." answered EDI.

"Grunt go pick Ensign Sinclair at dock E25." command Miranda.

* * *

"The apartment is tightly secured by the Alliance. They can't just go in." said Shepard.

"They have someone in the Alliance." answered Matt.

"What?"

"I told you they are not like any other Xenophobia group. They are well funded and well trained."

"It sounded like Cerberus all over again. Can't we call my parents?"

"I tried that already. They must be blocking the signals."

"I know someone else who we can call."

"I think I'm not being clear, I meant they must be blocking the signals here or maybe both ways. I'm not really sure."

"How many guards are there?"

"Here? About 5 well trained guards. Three of them have barriers and the other two only with shields."

"I'm surprised you know that. Well the other two will be easy to handle but the other three can be a problem."

"If your next question is do I have a gun, the answer is a no. But I can distract them and you can do what you do best. That is if you're not rusty."

"I take offends on that."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on let's get out of here. Just like old time right?" said Matt as he exit the room.

* * *

"Those primitives who take the Commander are stupid. They don't stand a chance." said Javik as he been brief by Miranda about the situation. Javik insist on calling Shepard, Commander as he only going to call Shepard by that name.

"And yet they keep trying." add Wrex.

"Hey, hey. Even though you a Krogan I can still beat you if you try to do something funny." said Maddison as she been drag by Grunt to the main office.

"Grunt! Why are you dragging Ensign Sinclair?" asked Miranda.

"She said she won't follow me here. She wanted to wait for Ashley." answered Grunt.

"Can't you ask her nicely? I don't know how Shepard managed to deal with you." said Ashley as she shook her head.

"That was beyond me as well." said Miranda.

"Let's not forget she deal with Legion too. A geth!" add Tali.

"Didn't you shed a tear when he died?" asked Garrus.

"Oh shut up."

"Listen Ensign Sinclair, we need to know about Admiral Shepard relationship with Matt. We think he may be responsible for Shepard disappearance." asked Ashley.

"What? Matt? No way. He can be a jerk when he wants to but he would never hurt Grace."

"We don't think he hurt Shepard. At least not yet." said Miranda.

"Listen. I'm not going to talk about Grace and Matt. Not in front of her wife. Grace love Liara and if I said something that going to hurt Liara, she going to kill me."

"Please. It may be the only way know where Shepard is." pleaded Liara.

"Fine, but listen to me, Grace loved you so whatever I'm going to say is a thing of the past. You understand?"

"Yes."

"Grace and Matt was a perfect couple. I don't believe in all those perfect stuff but they really were a perfect couple. But one day something happen. There were this kid, Grace and Matt met her on the street, hurt, both of them take her to a hospital. She was being abused by her step dad so she ran away. She didn't want to go back and the child service let Grace and Matt take care of her for a few days until they find a proper home for her. With Grace serving the Alliance and Matt a doctor and they were engaged, the child service wasn't hesitate to listen to the girl request. It was all perfect but a judge insisted on having both of them married first before accept their request to adopt her." Maddison took a deep breath before continue.

"Grace can't get married yet because she had to be ship out for a few months in Space. A few weeks before Grace supposed to returned, something happen. She was walking home from school when they were a shooting at a nearby grocery store. A stray bullet got her and there was nothing doctors could do. Matt was on duty when they bring her to the hospital and he was devastated. He couldn't make a call to Grace to tell her what happen so Grace only find out after she return. Grace was so mad, I never see her that mad before. To make things worst Matt was caught kissing another girl. Maybe I shouldn't tell her but she's my best friend. I'm not sure what Matt told her but they didn't break their engagement."

"Then Elysium happened. Two weeks after that was their wedding day. Matt come knocking on the door and Grace asked me to leave. When I got back she told me the wedding is off. She already changed to her casual clothes and she leave soon after that. She never told me what exactly happen but I figured what happen to that kid pretty much break them apart. They love that girl to pieces and despite trying to move on pass that, they mourn on their own way and it just break them apart instead of moving on from the tragedy. They never truly explained the reason why they cancel the wedding other than they had a change of heart but everyone who know them know it's more than that." explains Maddison as she finish her speech.

"Shepard never told me that." said Liara.

"Both Grace and Matt never talked about it. I'm not surprised they still haven't talked about it, it just too much for both of them."

* * *

"Okay, that was fun. Like seriously." said Matt.

"You're like a kid in a candy store." replied Shepard with a smile.

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me."

Shepard leads the way as she heads towards where the new Shadow Broker ship docked. After sneaking pass a few groups of security detail that Grunt lead, Shepard arrived in the main office without anyone really noticing.

"If this kind of security measure I pay you to do, I'm very disappointed Grunt." said Shepard as she tap Grunt armor.

"Huh. Shepard!" said Grunt as he realized it Shepard.

"Shepard!" said Liara as she run towards Shepard and gives her a hug.

"Hey Liara. I'm sorry for stood you up." said Shepard as she gives Liara a kiss.

"Is this bastard takes you hostage?" asked Zaeed as he's point a gun at Matt.

"What? No. Well not really. No time to explain, we have to get to the apartment. Garrus I hope you in Citadel because I need you to provide us with a sniper fire."

"I will be at the building in front of your apartment in 10 minutes, but what about the kinetic barriers?"

"Liara, can you shut it off from here?"

"No. We can only shut it off inside the apartment."

"Kasumi, I need to you cloak in inside my apartment and punch the code to shut down the kinetic barriers."

"Will do Shep."

"Ashley, how far away are you?"

"EDI give Shepard a sit rep."

"We are 25 minutes 31 seconds away Shepard."

"I have to plan this without you then. Grunt I need you to do what you do best. Miranda, inform C-Sec about a Xenophobia group threatening my family. I want you to find every detail you can about the group."

"Grace, I don't know the name of the group, I only know their leader name." said Matt.

"That will do." said Miranda.

"It's Isaac Parker."

* * *

Shepard, Grunt, Kasumi, Zaeed and Liara all waiting to get into the apartment after dealing with groups of mercs. Despite Shepard protest, Liara insist on going with the team and Matt also tag along as he said he need to fix the mistake he done.

"Garrus you're in position?" asked Shepard through the comm.

"I'm waiting for your order Shepard. I got visual on the target. He has your parents under hostage. Elaina is in Hannah arms." answered Garrus.

"Make sure his head is on your crosshair. Kasumi, are you ready to shut down the barriers?"

"Just leave it to me, Shep."

"Alright everyone let's go, Grunt you guard the door, make sure nobody else get in."

As Shepard breach in, Kasumi cloak herself to find the control panel to shut down the kinetic barriers. Grunt stand guard with his shotgun while Shepard, Liara, Zaeed and Matt heads towards where Isaac stand.

"Stop right there if you don't want me to put a bullet in your mother's head and put down your guns and kick it here." command Isaac as his gun point at Hannah.

"I see my plan working perfectly." said Isaac as Shepard, Liara, Zaeed and Matt complied to his command.

"What do you mean?" asked Shepard.

"Don't tell me you don't feel it. That sparks between you and Matt. That was the whole point. I'm not really a monster who will kill people in cold blood unless I don't have any other choices. You still love him, isn't that so Shepard? Now you choose the Asari or the man who swept you off your feet. If you choose Matt, I will let the Asari and her daughter live, but if you choose her, well I will kill him then."

"….."

"I can see you hesitate. I guess you still love him do you? Now I need you to choose or I will kill someone."

"I'm sorry Matt…" said Shepard as she looks at Matt.

"No. Don't be." said Matt as he give her a smile.

"I love Liara." Shepard gave her answer.

"I see. Well it's a shame then." said Isaac as he still points his gun at Hannah.

As Isaac gave his respond, Shepard secretly told Garrus to take the shot. Garrus who's been waiting for Shepard signal took the shot as soon as he received the signal. As the bullet piercing through the window, it head perfectly towards Isaac skull. But before the bullet land in his head, he managed to fire a shot towards Hannah and Elaina…..

* * *

**A/N : Another cliffhanger! Oh what did you guys do to deserve two cliffhangers ending in a row? I had to do it because this chapter is long enough and also I sort of like it to leave you all hanging. Also sorry for a lack of fighting scene since this chapter already long enough without the fighting. So just have your own imagination on how Matt distract the guards and Shepard doing what she did best and how Shepard, Liara, Grunt and Zaeed beat all those guards leading to the apartment. Anyway someone is either critically hurt or died in the next chapter. I already know who but I haven't figure out which one yet, I still listing the pro and con of it. Will it be a tear shred chapter? Perhaps…. **


	16. A New Friendship

**A/N : First of all sorry for the late update.. I've been having another writer block and then I got caught up in some other stuff. Anyway for this chapter I will make it clear who got shot and if they died or not. Once again I like to say I'm having a writer block and I just sort of wing it with this chapter. There will be more clarification about Shepard/Matt relationship and there will be Liara/Aethyta scene. Well I hope it's not as bad as I think it is….. Here goes nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 16 : A New Friendship

It's been 3 days since the incident. Miranda still looking for any possible threat and Matt has been clear of all charged due to Shepard using her Spectre status. It could have ended a lot worst, but for Shepard it still a failure. Someone got hurt and here she is sitting in a hospital room.

"Hey Grace." greet Matt as he walk into the room.

"Matt. I'm surprised you back to work."

"Yeah, thanks to you. After everything I think it best if I just get back to work and do what I do best."

"That's good."

"Have you been sleeping or go home at all?"

"Not really."

"It's been 3 days Shepard, go fresh yourself up…. Well I see you have visitors. I will check back later." said Matt as he made his way exiting the room.

"Someone missing you." said Liara as Elaina holding out her hands towards Shepard.

"Hey there, I miss you too." said Shepard as she take Elaina from Liara.

"She won't sleep without you."

"My mother has been burying herself with her council work. I've been here for 3 days and she not once visits him. Maybe she saw me and she didn't want to see me."

"That's not true Shepard. It's not your fault."

"Would you say the same if it's Elaina?"

"I know you did everything you can."

"Why didn't I see that coming? My dad saw it and he jump in front of the bullet. People around me always get hurt."

"I chose to be with you. I know the risks but I still felt in love with you. The crew trusts you and will fight for you because you always give them your time. They are not just your crew but also your friends and friends won't let their friend get hurt."

"Elaina didn't choose this."

"She loves you Shepard. She will grow up and adore you. She already is."

"Maddison told me she told you about me and Matt."

"You don't need to explain anything Shepard."

"I want you to know that Matt is a nice guy. What I told you was half true. He wasn't cheating on me. That girl Maddison saw him kiss, she has been bothering Matt since he work there, I knew about it and she take advantage of him that day but he did pushed her away and Maddison didn't see the whole thing. I trust him and I knew he's a nice guy but it easier to say that's the reason we break up instead of the real reason. What Isaac told, I need to be clear that I felt that feeling again but I would never cheat on you. I love you but you have to understand that Matt and I have a past, a past that won't be easy to forget."

"Shepard, you don't need to explain anything. I trust you. You always come back for me. That's all I need to know. Now let's go home. If you stay here any longer I will start to suspect you don't mean what you said." said Liara as she takes Shepard right arm.

"That's not fair."

"Anything to get you go home."

* * *

"Hi Mrs. Shepard." greet Matt as he saw Hannah walk in the room.

"Please Matt, I told you to call me Hannah."

"You said that before we broke up."

"You still like our son. No matter what happen between you and Grace."

"Well Arthur has been doing well. The doctors remain positive that he will get through this."

"Where's Grace? Usually she's here."

"Liara came here a few hours ago. She managed to get Grace to go home. She hasn't been sleeping, shower or eating properly these past few days."

"She's been blaming herself, isn't she?"

"I think so. Well I better check on other patients."

As Matt leaves, Hannah sits in a chair beside Arthur room. Arthur is hook to many wires from various machines. He got shot in the chest when Isaac fired his gun. That moment when she knew Isaac fired his gun at her, she was more scared for Elaina than herself. But when she saw Arthur put his body in front of her just at the moment bullet arrived, she was so scared that she going to lose her husband again. More importantly what it will do to Grace.

"Wake up now you old man. Scared you going to lose Skyllian-five poker to me?" said Hannah as she tries to laugh.

"Listen Arthur, if you hear this, please wakes up. Not for my sake but Grace. She would never forgive herself. I can deal with her blaming me if anything happen to you, but to see her blame herself for it? I can't. Please don't let me through it Arthur." said Hannah as tears begins to stream down her face.

* * *

"Where's my grandkid? I miss her. Really should have brought her along to Thessia." asked Aethyta as she comes to the apartment.

"She's upstairs sleeping with Shepard."

"At this time of day?"

"Shepard hasn't been sleeping for the past 3 days and Elaina having trouble sleeping without her father. I want to leave both of them alone, they look so peaceful sleeping together."

"What Shepard has been doing? Don't tell me she left you alone for 3 days?"

"Well, yes. But she had a good reason. Her father was shot and she has been waiting at his bedside for the past 3 days."

"On a mission?"

"No."

"What happen here recently?" asked Aethyta as she saw the window newly repaired and the place is a mess like there was a construction recently.

"Shepard father was shot here." answered Liara. She then spends the next 15 minutes telling Aethyta about what exactly happened.

"She told me she won't let anything happen to you or Elaina again." said Aethyta in anger.

"It wasn't her fault father! She can't make everyone else happy with her decision just because she's the savior of the galaxy now. She always put everyone else ahead of her through the past few years, you can't ask her to do the same now. I love her father. All those risks to be with her are worth it. She made me happy and she will always protect me and Elaina with all her might."

"If I say I can't accept her, all you will do is hates me. I already spend most of your life without being with you and I don't want that to happen again. I want to be with my granddaughter and my daughter because that's all I have left of Nezzie… Liara if you don't mind, can you show me your mother last moment?" asked Aethyta.

"But…."

"I know this is hard for you but I really need to know." pleaded Aethyta.

"Very well then." said Liara as her eyes turns black.

* * *

After getting some sleep and freshen up, Shepard heads back towards Huerta Memorial, before arriving at her father room, Matt call out for her from visitors lounge.

"Look at this view. It's breathtaking. Remind me of that trip we take to Portland though that view is way better." said Matt as he looks outside the window of Huerta Memorial Hospital to the Presidium Lake below.

"I wasn't thinking about that for a long time."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that where I proposed to you."

"No, it wasn't that. I just have been spending time on Space more than on Earth. That can make your forget how oceans looks like sometimes. All you remember is the way it looks from Space."

"Listen, I know we haven't been talking about it but I just felt like maybe we need to start to talk about it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what happen to her until you returned. I just don't know how to tell you. I am sorry that I drown myself with work after you back. I just let you mourn by your own and I was stupid to that girl who has been crushing on me take advantage of me that day. I know that I changed a bit since med school, but not once I let anyone kiss me except you but that day I let her do that. I did push her but it's like I'm inviting her to do so."

"Matt, what past is past. Nothing we can do to change that. I never hold any grudge against you and that kiss wasn't the reason we broke up, you know that."

"I know it was the choices I asked you to make. I asked you to choose Alliance or me. I know the answers even before I ask you, maybe it just my reasons to break up with you so I won't get hurt if anything happen to you. When I heard the news about what happen in Elysium, I never been more scared. I can't lose you after what happen to her and yet before our wedding I chose to lose you."

"Maybe we better off as friends."

"I guess. Listen Grace, I really happy for you and Liara and it never my attention to cause problems for you. I just felt like I need to clear things up regarding our past. Maybe then I can move on.

"Don't worry Matt, Liara understands and I really hope you will find happiness one day."

"Well, here to our new friendship." said Matt with a smile.

* * *

It day five since the incident and Shepard still wait at her father bedside. Arthur condition is improving and the doctors remain positive that Arthur will wake soon but Shepard won't feel relieve until her father open his eyes.

"He will wake soon. Trust me." said Hannah from behind Shepard.

"I thought you were avoiding me."

"Sort of, but I don't blame you about what happen. It's more to the fact I can see the look on your face, the look of guilt. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, he knew what will happen and why I didn't think of that?!"

"There's a lot in your mind and you did everything right. You thought he will shot Matt and that will give your crew enough time to shot him."

"I put Matt life in danger. Who am I to choose who die and who live and who will get hurt? Maybe if I told him I choose Matt, this won't happen."

"You don't know that and you couldn't do that. You love Liara more than you ever love Matt. You won't say you don't love her or you won't choose her even if your life depends on it. But if it's about Liara life, you will beat the Reapers all over again if that means she will live."

"I think I'm okay with fighting Reapers twice in my two lifetimes."

"And I can go on for the rest of my life without worrying you will get hurt." said Hannah as she hugs her daughter tightly.

"Can I get a hug too?" said Arthur in a raspy voice.

"Dad!" said Shepard as she realized her father wakes up.

* * *

**A/N : Okay that's it… I'm not sure what next chapters would be. I'm thinking to fast forward the timeline to when Elaina a bit bigger so I could do a scene of Shepard and Elaina that I have been thinking for the past few weeks. I also think I need more moment of Shepard, Liara and Elaina. So I might do that for the next chapter. Let's forget all this tragedy for now and back to some nice family fluff or arguments because I'm getting depressed with my own story… Probably why I'm having problems writing this chapter. But at least I clear some things up. I need to be done with Shepard/Matt story and I think this should be it. But he may make his appearance again in the future chapters. Once again I'm sorry if the chapter not so good. I promise I make it up for next chapter. But if you like it, okay then.**


	17. Family Moments

**A/N : Okay I have to be honest, I wasn't expecting to fast forward the timeline this far long but I had too because I need Elaina to be big enough because I really don't want to write a toddler talk and I need her to be smart enough. I hope it wasn't too fast forward. Don't worry I will recap what happen in my story universe so you will know what's up. I'm also sorry that it takes me longer than I expected to finish this chapter. Well I hope you guys like the story.**

* * *

Chapter 17 : Family Moments

Elaina is 7 years old now. For the past 6 years and a half, everything went perfectly normal for Shepard and T'Soni family. Shepard works has been reduced significantly for the past 2 years with the galaxy finally went back to normal before the war. Liara finished her book with Javik and it received many praises from across the galaxy. Javik went to Tuchanka to accept Wrex proposal and Garrus and Tali finally got married a year ago. Hannah work as a council received many praises from the human and Aliens and they dubbed her as the best human councilor in history. Arthur finally decided to retired from the Alliance 6 months ago and now will work with Shadow Broker team in capacity as head of security.

Ashley continues her work as Normandy captain and Joker still the helmsmen and soon after James Vega completed his N7 training, he joined Ashley aboard the Normandy as her XO despite they are now in romantic relationship. The Xenophobia group that threaten Shepard family gone without a trace but Miranda still keep a look out on it to prevent the same incident from happening again. Jack is back as Grissom Academy instructor after the school open again 4 years ago. While in Shepard and Liara apartment, the family is getting ready to visit Earth for the first time since Elaina born.

"Daddy is Earth beautiful?" ask Elaina as she watch Shepard pack her bags.

"Yes, Thessia is beautiful too. We will go there next time." replied Shepard.

For a typical 7 years old, still a young age for an Asari, Elaina is smarter than normal human or Asari kids. Shepard likes to think it's because of who her mother is. Liara had to grow up a lot faster than any normal a hundred years old Asari. At least Shepard doesn't have to figure out what Elaina said anymore. Once Shepard has a hard time figuring out what her 4 and half years old daughter just asked her, she end up had to cajole her sulking daughter and usually a trip to ice-cream parlor always do the trick.

"Have you been in Thessia daddy?" asked her very curious daughter. Shepard wonders where Elaina got that from.

"Yes, but it wasn't under a good circumstances."

"What have you two been planning around without me around?" asked Liara as she shows up in the bedroom.

"Oh you know just answering our daughter curiosity. I wonder where she got that from." said Shepard with a smirk.

"It must be from you." replied Liara.

"Oh really? It's not from you?"

"Why is that?"

"The first time I met you, you are very curious about me."

"You're an interesting person to get to know." said Liara as she gives Shepard a kiss.

"But you're a very curious person too. All those questions you asked your crew."

"Well I want to know my crew better."

"We all agree I got it from you two." said Elaina as she gives her parents a big hug.

These little moments always make Shepard heart grew warm. It makes all the sacrifices she did are worth it. She loves Elaina to pieces and she couldn't ask for a better daughter. Liara always has been on her side and she's happy that she found such a caring, lovable and understanding partner. There's nothing else matter for Shepard right now except the two Asari in front of her.

"Alright come on we have to visits grandpa and grandma first. I promise them I will bring you before we head Earth." said Shepard as she breaks the hug.

After packing their bags, they head to Hannah and Arthur apartment on the Citadel with their personal sky car.

"Grandpa, grandma!" said the very excited Elaina as Shepard park the sky car.

"Looks who finally show up." said Arthur as he catches Elaina as she was running towards Hannah.

"Can I have a kiss?" asked Arthur.

"Only if you let me down." replied Elaina.

"Smart girl." said Arthur as he put Elaina down.

"Can I have a kiss too?" asked Hannah as Elaina done kissing her grandpa.

"I have a kiss for everyone!" said Elaina as Shepard and Liara watch their daughter with a loving smile.

* * *

After spending about 30 minutes at Hannah and Arthur apartment, Shepard, Liara and Elaina head to bay D24 where the Normandy docks. Ashley has offer the Normandy to bring Shepard and her family to Earth as she has a job to do on Earth herself. Shepard and Liara thought it will be great for Elaina to be aboard the Normandy where both her parents spend most of their time together at their very beginning relationship.

"Welcome back Shepard, Dr. T'Soni. Ashley is on her way down now." greet EDI as they are in the airlock.

"Who's that?" asked a very confused Elaina.

"That's your aunt EDI." said Shepard.

"But that voice is from this ship."

"Your aunt EDI is an Artificial Intelligence." replied Liara with a smile.

"I am sorry if I scared you Elaina. I realized it's been awhile since I met you." said EDI as she stands up from her co-pilot seat after Shepard, Liara and Elaina arrived on the bridge.

"She was only 4 years old EDI, she can't remember much at that age." replied Shepard.

"I see."

"Hey Skipper, Liara, Elaina." said Ashley from behind.

"Hey Lola, miss me?"

"Ash, James. Didn't you have a new girlfriend James?" asked Shepard.

"Oh her? She won't mind if I flirt with you." replied James.

"Only because I know Shepard will brush you off." said Ashley.

"Shepard, I have prepared your old cabin for your stay." add Ashley.

"You don't have to do that Ash."

"No worry Skipper. I insist. I can sleep at sleep pod, it just for one night anyway."

"EDI, why didn't you tell me Shepard has arrived?" asked Joker.

"I do not think it was necessary as you were doing your… business." replied EDI as it receives several chuckles on the bridge.

"Anyway… Good to see you again Shepard." said Joker.

"Good to be back."

The ride back to Earth fills with Shepard showing Elaina the Normandy, hanging out in Engineering with Adams, Kenneth and Gabby. Kenneth and Gabby are now married about two years ago as Alliance changed their fraternization rules. Elaina even met Shepard trusted Shuttle pilot, Steve Cortez. It still the same old Normandy except with a few new faces and the sick bay is empty as the Normandy still waiting for Dr. Chakwas replacement as she decided to stay at Huerta Memorial.

* * *

"The house is so big daddy!" said Elaina as they arrived at Shepard's family estate.

"Wait until you see your room, it's my old room." said Shepard as she takes Elaina hand and heads upstairs.

After showing Elaina her room, Shepard and Elaina heads downstairs when they heard Liara talking with someone in the living room. From the voice, Shepard knows who their visitor is.

"Aunt Maddison!" said Elaina as she run towards her aunt Maddison.

"Hey Maddison, I didn't know you were station on Earth. I thought you still at Huerta Memorial." asked Shepard.

"I got a new order last week to report back at HQ here. They told me I'm officially the Normandy new medical officer starting tomorrow!" replied Maddison enthusiastically.

"Congratulations Ensign Sinclair. Good for Ashley to have a medical officer who can use a gun. Always handy when you have to bring your medical officer on a mission."

"You don't have anything to do with it right?

"Well the Alliance may or may not call me to ask about you. I may or may not exaggerate a bit. But I won't trust anyone else to patch up the Normandy crew and succeed Dr. Chakwas. You're perfect for it Maddison. You never gave yourself enough credit."

"I'm not the one who finish academy and immediately rank Ensign."

"I'm not the one who decided to pursue medicine. You are a great doctor and a capable soldier. Your talents are handy on a war or a search and rescue mission. You're a combat medic that never gets the recognition you deserve, at least not in Space."

"Well thanks Grace. I appreciate it. I will make sure I will do you proud."

Maddison stay until dinner before heads to Alliance base. After watching a movie on the living room, Shepard takes Elaina to her bedroom and tucks her in before heading to sleep herself. Shepard was only fall asleep when she hears a creak outside the room before someone opens the bedroom door.

"Hey, can't sleep?" asked Shepard as she realized it Elaina. When Shepard slowly moves to sit up, it stirs Liara up.

"What's wrong Shepard?" asked Liara in a sleepy voice.

"I can't sleep in my room. It's a little scary there. Can I sleep here with you two for tonight?" pleaded Elaina.

"Sure. Hop in." said Shepard.

"Can I hug you when I sleep like mommy always does? She looks comfortable."

"Of course you can." said Shepard with a smile.

"What about mommy?" asked Liara pretending to sulk.

"You can hug me." answered Elaina.

"Good girl." said Shepard as she lay down and let her daughter tightly hug her. After a few minutes all of them fall asleep peacefully.

* * *

"Where are we going today daddy?" asked Elaina as she eat her pancakes.

"No talking while eating Elaina." said Liara.

"We are going to a zoo. You will love it. Now finish your breakfast so we can go." said Shepard as she clean the table with a help from Liara.

After a 30 minutes ride on a sky car Shepard rented, they finally arrived at a newly open zoo. After the Reapers war, many zoo were closed due to destruction cause by the Reapers. Thankfully the Reapers usually focus on big city so the animals weren't any danger of extinction.

"That's a parrot. How beautiful is that bird?" explain Shepard as they stop at bird area of the zoo.

"Can I have one?" asked Elaina as she's in awe.

"It's not uncommon to have a parrot pet but I don't think they can survive in Space. Maybe we can have one if we decide to settle down here."

"Promise?"

"Do I ever break my promise to you?"

"No."

"Shepard, what is that?" asked Liara a little scared.

"Oh that's lions. They are king of the jungle." replied Shepard.

"They are cute! Can I hug them?" asked Elaina as she run towards the lions cage.

"No, unless you want to get eaten."

"They eat people?" asked Liara getting more scared.

"Yes, especially when they feel threaten."

"What? Elaina stay away from there!" yell Liara.

"Don't worry Liara, they can't get out of their cage.

"Is that lions too?" asked Elaina as she run to another cage.

"No, that's a tiger."

"And what's that?" asked Elaina again as she run to another cage.

"That's a cheetah. They are the fastest land animal. Once you got chase by a cheetah, there's no way you can outrun them."

After chasing Elaina around the zoo and calming Liara down that the animals won't hurt Elaina, they finally come to a stop for a well deserve break. But Elaina still so excited to explore the rest of the zoo.

"They look like a teddy bear in your room." said Elaina as they arrived in front of bears cage.

"That's a bear and you can't hug them. They can hurt you. Let me tell you a secret, I'm more scared of a bear than anything else in the galaxy."

"Not even a Reaper?" said Liara in a whisper.

"Yes."

Shepard response got Liara laughing but Shepard didn't hear it as she's busy answering her curious daughter. Watching Shepard and Elaina bonded not once make Liara jealous. Elaina adores her father and they are inseparable. Liara always love watching Shepard playing with Elaina. Even if she wants to have the same relationship with her daughter, she can't help but to love watching Shepard and Elaina together. She knew Elaina loves her as much as Shepard but she also know that Elaina closer to Shepard than herself.

Liara thought it's good for Elaina to be closer to Shepard for as long as she can as Shepard couldn't be with her daughter long like she will. The thought of Shepard would leave her give Liara a shudder. Liara make a promise before to not to think about that. She needs to enjoy her life with Shepard for as long as Shepard would live. She don't want to have a thought of Shepard could die in the back of her mind. Right now she wish Asari don't have a thousand years life span.

"Earth to Liara." said Shepard as she tries to stifle her laugh.

"What's with human and their idioms?"

"That's what makes us interesting."

"And confusing."

"Come one, Elaina is riding a pony." said Shepard as she take her wife to where their daughter is.

* * *

After spending a good 3 hours at the zoo, they finally head home. After dropping their sky car at the place they rent it, they take a walk towards Shepard's family estate.

"Daddy! Look's there's a tiger." said Elaina.

"No. That's not a tiger or a lion. It's a cat. Technically they are from the same species but cat are less scary than a tiger or a lion and they don't eat people. Want to pet it?" asked Shepard.

"Yes!" yell Elaina excitedly.

As Shepard catch and hold the orange cat, Elaina pet the cat excitedly as Liara still look scared.

"Come on Liara. It won't bite you. Scratch you maybe."

"They scratch you?" asked Liara looking more scared.

"Haha. Come on Liara. I think this cat already tame. It's friendly enough with people so I don't think it will scratch you." explain Shepard.

"Come on mommy! It so soft! Can we keep it daddy?" asked Elaina.

"I love too but we only here for another few days. Who will take care of her when we back at Citadel? But I promise when we can have a cat, I will get one for you."

"What are we going to do with it now?"

"We just set her free. I'm sure she knows how to take care of herself, maybe she already someone else pet. She looks too healthy to be an abandoned cat."

"Okay." said Elaina a little sad.

"Come one I think I see someone selling ice-cream."

"Yay!"

* * *

**A/N : So that's the end of this chapter. It wasn't exactly my attention to write Liara scared about all those animals, but I just can't help it. It sort of funny. Haha. Well maybe she wasn't scared, she just scared it will hurt Elaina... Also I love to think that Elaina is a very curious, brave, smart and a really lovable person. It also my intention to made Elaina closer to Shepard. Anyway I actually want this chapter to be longer, but I have to cut off some scene I have in mind to make sure it won't be too long, but I will continue this Shepard/Elaina/Liara moment in the next chapter. Also for the next chapter it will be interesting with Shepard and Liara having a little argument. What argument? Well you guys just have to read it when I up the next chapter. Will it be the end of them? Well…. I can tell you guys that I don't have the heart to break them apart but trust me the argument will be interesting enough without breaking them apart. **


	18. Liara Wishes

**A/N : Sorry for the late update. I'm not feeling well so a day worth writing/tinkering this chapter has been put on hold until I'm feeling better. Also writing this chapter is a lot harder than I thought it would be. For this chapter it mostly involves Shepard/Liara. Where some old wounds would be re-open…..**

* * *

Chapter 18 : Liara Wishes

It's been a month since they got back from Earth. Tomorrow will be a big day for both Shepard and Liara as their daughter, Elaina will go to school for the first time. Liara thought it was best if Elaina go to school now since she already smart enough and she need the exposure being with other species. Shepard more worried about the attention her daughter will get since everyone in the galaxy already know that Elaina T'Soni is Shepard daughter. It's hard to hide Elaina once she's a few years old and the reporters having a field day once they figured out who Elaina is. They won't leave Elaina alone for a few months and it made Elaina cry every time they head outside. After Shepard asked Grunt to be their personal guard, no one dare to be close without raging the krogan.

"You think Grunt will enjoy it if I asked him to go to school with Elaina tomorrow? You know to keep an eye on her?" said Shepard as she's hanging out with Liara in the living room. Elaina is out with Aethyta after Aethyta insist she want to spend the day with her granddaughter before Elaina go to school tomorrow.

"Don't you think it will scare other kids?" said Liara.

"Grunt is such a softie deep inside. We both know that."

"Shepard, Elaina will do fine at school tomorrow."

"You think I should take a day off tomorrow and follow her to school?"

"Won't it draw more attention?"

"Yeah, you're right. Hmm. Kasumi can keep an eye on her without anyone noticing but I won't be held responsible for what she will steal." said Shepard as she grow more and more focus on planning how to keep an eye on her daughter first day at school.

"Shepard. You remember what you told me before you went through Omega 4 relay?

"Of course I remember that I always come back for you. Why you asked Liara? I'm not going anywhere." asked Shepard as she watches her wife facial expression. She knows it can't be a good sign once Liara asked her if she remember the promises she made.

"No, not that. You told me you want to have a lot of blue babies."

"Where is this going?"

"I want to have another daughter with you Shepard."

"Wait. What? No. Just no. Not after what you went through with Elaina pregnancy. I'm happy with Elaina, she's the perfect daughter. I don't need to have another daughter just because I told you I want to have a lot of blue babies. Elaina already enough for me and I don't want you to go through what you went through the last time."

"Shepard, I never asked you for anything. Please let me have this."

"No Liara. I love you and I won't put your life at risk again."

"Shepard, I don't want to only have one daughter to remind me of what I had with you when you…." said Liara as she couldn't dare to say it out loud the last word.

"I don't want to break my daughter heart when I'm gone one day. It's enough with you and Elaina. I can't look at another daughter and think that I would never see her grow up. It's already painful enough being with you knowing that one day I will leave you even if I don't want to. There's nothing that going to bring me back this time. Every time I look at Elaina, I have to stop myself from thinking that I could never see her grow up to be a brilliant girl she is. I can't protect her from getting her heart break by someone and I can't see her get married. Maybe I won't live that long to see her reach a century. I couldn't do it to her or you and I won't have another daughter to do that too." explain Shepard.

"Shepard…."

"No Liara. There's nothing you going to say that will change my mind." said Shepard as she gets up.

"Where are you going Shepard?"

"I need to take some fresh air."

* * *

"If we keep meeting like this, I will start to think that you're stalking me." said Shepard as she see Matt approach her.

"You're the one who keep hanging out in Presidium." said Matt as he sits beside Shepard.

"I thought you're in Eden Prime."

"I'm just here to get some medical supplies that only available on the Citadel. So what are you doing here? I know that look."

"What look?"

"Something bothering you isn't it."

"I have a fight with Liara…"

"About what?"

"Liara want to have another baby."

"Okay… This is getting awkward."

"You're the one who asked."

"I'm just kidding around. So what's the problem? You love kids and I know that you love Elaina to pieces."

"You know about the whole Asari life span right?"

"Yeah. They can live over a thousand years old. So you're worried you won't be there when they grow up? Come on Shepard, you're not an ordinary human, with all the 'upgrades' you got from Ceberus maybe you will live long enough to see them grow up."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe I don't but why didn't you ask someone who know? Listen Grace, I know you. There must be more to it. Figure what it is. Then go talk with Liara, make her understand."

"Since when you get so wise?"

"One of my hidden talents Grace."

"Yeah, right…"

"Believe what you want Grace. Anyway I have to go. It's nice to see you again Grace."

"Hey Matt. Thanks."

"No problem Grace." said Matt with a smile before he heads towards an elevator.

* * *

After wondering around for another 10 minutes in the Presidium and let what Matt said sink in, Shepard finally headed home. As she approaches the apartment, she could hear the sound of Elaina playing around the apartment. This could mean Aethyta inside and probably already know that she and Liara had an argument and she practically storm out of the apartment.

"This should be interesting." thought Shepard as she unlocks the door.

"So you finally decided to come home." remarks Aethyta.

"Daddy, daddy! I had fun with gramp today." said Elaina as she run towards Shepard.

"Oh yeah. I love to hear all about it. Could you wait for me in your room? You can play with Glyph while waiting for me."

"Are you sure?" asked Elaina as she looks at Liara for approval.

"Glyph, please accompany Elaina in her room until Shepard comes in." command Liara to her Shadow Broker VI.

"Yes Dr. T'Soni." said Glyph as he follows Elaina to her room.

"Father, could you please leave us alone?" asked Liara.

"Are you sure? I haven't said half of what I want to say to her yet."

"Please father." pleaded Liara.

"You better not hurt her or I will break you apart." warn Aethyta in a whisper as she walk pass Shepard.

"Liara… I'm sorry for arguing with you. It's not that I don't want to have more kids with you, it just I don't want to lose you in the process either. You spend 3 months in the hospital when you were pregnant with Elaina and then I almost lost you and her when you saw Matt kissed me. I can't go through that again." said Shepard as she sits next to Liara in the living room.

"Shepard did something happen at work?"

"Why you asked?"

"I didn't realize this before but I could feel something bothering you through our meld. I know you don't want to talk about your work at home but if it has something to do with this, I want to know."

"Something did happen and maybe it does play a role on why I act like I did." Shepard took a deep breath before she continues.

"Last week a very distraught Asari met me when Traynor and I had a lunch at the Presidium. She told me that her 20 years old daughter ran away and no one at C-Sec care much because for them 20 years old means she already big enough to make her own decision. Maybe they were right but I know that Asari age is not the same with other species in the galaxy. I promise that I will find her daughter if she told me what happened."

"She said her bondmate died in an accident 5 days prior to her daughter ran away. He was a human and he was close to his daughter. His death was very hard for both of them and they weren't talking at all since he's dead. She only noticed her daughter missing when her friends came to check on her. A few days ago the team I assigned to search her found her body in one of the keeper tunnels. We think she's commit suicide…. When I told her mother, it was so hard. It's a lot easier when I told Kaidan parents that he was kill in action because they should be proud of what he did in Virmire. But when I told that girl mother, I don't know how to console her. Her daughter committed suicide a week after her father death." explain Shepard as her head hang low as she remembered what happened.

"It reminds you of your life?" asked Liara.

"I asked Garrus, Ashley, Tali and Dr. Chakwas what happened to you when I died. They told me that you lose your reasons to live and you're more distant than ever. After the Alliance broke the crew apart, they don't know what happen to you… The first time I met you in Illium, I can see that you changed. You're not Liara T'Soni I felt in love with. You're different. That sweet, innocence Prothean expert that caught my heart is replaced by this cold information broker. You don't even want to talk about us or talk to me at all. I keep push and push and I had to grab you so you stop for a moment and talk to me about us."

"The only reason I help you find Shadow Broker is because I hope when we found him, you will talk to me again. I had to beg the Illusive Man for that information. Even when we killed him, where I fought him hand by hand, you still won't talk and you said that kiss was a mistake! I don't care if you're not that sweet, innocence Prothean expert I felt in love with, you're still Liara T'Soni. You're still my Liara T'Soni. I thought you move on and you fall in love with Feron but when you told me there's nothing between you and Feron I knew, I knew I had to get you back, whatever it takes."

"I promised you that I'm always coming back and the Collectors threw everything at me to make sure I didn't fulfill that promise. I was so close from getting back to the Normandy when there was a shake and the gaps between the Normandy and the cliff getting bigger. When I jump, I knew I had to get back to the Normandy. I am not going to break my promise to you. They were bullets flying at me. I can hear few of the bullets hit my shield and when I was in mid-air, it was like the time froze. I barely grab onto the Normandy before Miranda take my hand and pull me up. I was never been more relief than that moment."

"Liara... I want you to know that I will do anything to be with you and our daughter for as long as I can. But one day, no matter what I will die. There's nothing you and I can do. I promise I will fight like hell to be there for you and our daughter for as long as I can. But when the time comes, I want you to promise me, promise me that you will be strong for our daughter. No matter where I am, I will always be close, I will watch for you and our daughter. When your time comes, I will be waiting on the other side." said Shepard as she tries to fight her tears from streaming down her face.

"I promise Shepard. I promise I will honor you by staying strong for our daughter." said Liara as she takes both Shepard hands and hold it tight.

"If you want to have another kid, I only have one condition. I want you to talk to a doctor and ask if you will be having the same complications. If you are, we will figure something out if that's what you want. All I want is you to be safe. That's the most important thing. Because you are the one who will be there for our daughter for the most part of their life, not me. They will need you when I'm gone. You have to understand my concerns."

"I understand Shepard. I will talk to a doctor." said Liara as she kiss Shepard lips.

"I better go check on Elaina. Tomorrow is her first day at school and she better take a good night sleep." said Shepard as gets up and heads upstairs.

"You plan on spying on her tomorrow?"

"What? Me? Oh please, we both know who have the better resources to do that." said Shepard with a smirk.

"You will be dropping and picking her off tomorrow?" asked Liara.

"We both are." said Shepard with a smile before rushing upstairs as Elaina calling out her name.

* * *

**A/N : I am sorry if you feel like your feeling just being punch. When I first write this chapter, I wasn't planning to do so but as I write it, I just sort of had the idea and my hands start typing what I think and it just happen. It sort of my own take on what my Shepard felt in Mass Effect 2. Also I just need to write a scene where Shepard have a talk with Liara about what she want Liara do when she's gone. Am I just gave you a spoiler that I will write a scene where Shepard will die? Well perhaps… I honestly felt that this story come close to an end so I just laying some ground once I decide to do so, there won't be any stone left unturn or so people say. But don't worry I don't think it will happen yet. I really don't want to finish this story but I know I have to finish it in the future. But will it be the end of my writing? I don't think so. I probably will up a few other stories I had in mind. But right now I will focus on this story and I will try to keep it going on for as long as I can. Any ideas about what my future chapters should be would be very much appreciated. **


	19. A New Addition

**A/N : I have to admit, I'm getting a little bit lazy to write this story… But because of you all readers and all those emails I get about new follower or favorite to my story, I just can't disappoint you guys. So I want to give a massive thank you to all of you. When I decide to up this story, I wasn't expecting this kind of support. All those nice reviews from you guys with special mentions to RED78910 and dragon matt blue really make me happy. So keep leaving your reviews because I love to read it. Also for this point on I will take my time writing future chapters. I will try to make sure you guys won't have to wait for too long but I really don't want to rush my writing in case I ever run out of idea and also I want to make sure this story remain interesting… For this chapter in one of the scenes, I will clarify few things about C-Sec and the Asari mother because a question being asked by RED78910, hope it will clarify a few things. So without further ado, I present you with the new chapter. (I can hear Liara in my head saying human with their idioms. Haha)**

* * *

Chapter 19 : A New Addition

It's been 2 months since the talk between Shepard and Liara, the doctor has gives an all clear for Liara to get pregnant again and they were trying to have a baby ever since Liara got the news. Apparently there are few factors before an Asari can conceive. They only know if they are pregnant after feeling the baby presence a month after conceiving. Sooner if they go see a doctor. Now Shepard wonders how Liara accidently got pregnant with Elaina. Perhaps it's blessing in disguise.

For the past 2 months Liara still couldn't feel a baby inside her and she grew anxious. It didn't help with the Council order Shepard to Rannoch for a few days. The Geth has been helping not only the Quarian but also other species with brand new technologies and the galaxy is starting to love the idea of having AI around them. Shepard order was to deal with the Quarian and the Geth over the new project the Council been doing for the past few years.

The Council project involves species from Asari, Salarians, Turians and Humans over working together. One of the projects saw Humans with their N7 officers, Turians with their Blackwatch officers, Asari with their Commandos, Salarians with their STG has combined together for a joint task force under the Council, most specifically under Spectre Shepard. It's a task force of the best of the best that will be deployed for top secret mission that Spectre usually didn't touch.

Another project currently underway and the reasons why Shepard need to go down to Rannoch is because the Council want the Geth and the Quarians to join the other four species best engineers in one task force that will be head by Tali and Garrus after Shepard request. The task force will deal with any problems involving technologies or ships and also building the most advance ships in the galaxy. And for Garrus sake, Shepard also put for any calibrations problems. This task force will also be under Shepard watch as her work grew more and more. Shepard couldn't complain as the job still gives her enough time to spend with her family compare to other jobs.

The job on Rannoch was easy enough but she still need to spend 3 days on Rannoch. Elaina is the one who take it the hardest since she was born, Shepard never had to go off world. Liara didn't have much problem since the galaxy is peaceful now and also because Grunt will go with Shepard to Rannoch. Now that her work is done, Shepard couldn't wait to see Elaina and Liara again.

* * *

As soon as she arrived in the Citadel, Shepard rushes to her office to give Traynor her reports so Traynor could give it to the Council. Since it's a classified project, Shepard have to make a hard copy reports instead of sending it to the Council through comm buoys or QEC. Traynor will personally make sure the Council gets the reports as Shepard left her office for her apartment. Once she unlocks the door to her apartment she can hear Elaina run towards her.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! Guess what I can do?!" asked Elaina.

"What?"

"Elaina, leave your daddy alone. She must be tired." said Liara as she comes from the kitchen.

"I have biotics!" said Elaina excitedly and completely ignoring Liara.

"You know what? This is call for a trip to the ice cream parlor!"

"Yay!"

"Now go to your room and get change."

Elaina rush upstairs to get change with Shepard and Liara watching her with a smile. While Shepard keeps watching her daughter, Liara stole a kiss from her.

"You must be tired Shepard. You can just do it tomorrow." said Liara.

"Well I haven't seen her for 3 days. I miss her and you."

"You know, Elaina is not the only one with news."

"Yeah?" said Shepard curiously.

"I can feel her yesterday."

"Wait... You mean?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant!"

As soon as Liara said she's pregnant, Liara found herself off the ground as Shepard lift her off the ground and kiss her lips.

"Did you tell Elaina yet?" asked Shepard.

"No. I think it best if we both tell her."

"Why are you two so happy?" asked Elaina as she makes her way downstairs.

"I just miss your mother so much." said Shepard with a smile.

* * *

As much as she wants to stay at home for a day, Shepard has to go back to work as a situation arise that needs her attention. Commander Bailey insists on Shepard coming to his office today before the situation gets any worst.

"This better be good Bailey."

"I won't be calling you if it's not important Shepard. You remember the human C-Sec officer you fired because of the 20 years old missing Asari?"

"Of course. Why?"

"He wants to sue for wrongful termination."

"Wrongful termination? He ignores a mother plead to find her daughter who father just passed away! He didn't even file in a report! When I make the inquiry about the incident, I'm surprised I didn't find any reports because I thought C-Sec officers decided to ignore the mother plead because her daughter is 20 years old. For Asari it's only a kid!"

"I'm surprised how you managed to find who responsible for ignoring the Asari mother report that her daughter ran away... I asked few of our Asari C-Sec officers, they were furious when they heard someone in C-Sec said the 20 years old kid is big enough to make their own decisions."

"I have my way Bailey… That reminds me. We need to make sure every new recruit know about other species in the galaxy. We can't let something like this happen again."

"I couldn't agree more Shepard. So how are you going to handle this?"

"Can you handle this Bailey? I'm not sure I can restrain myself from strangling him. This is just too personal for me."

"Sure Shepard. Don't worry. I handle it. Now go home to your wife and daughter."

* * *

After leaving Bailey office, Shepard drops by at her office for a few minutes to check on things before head straight to her apartment. Elaina is off to school while Liara is resting at home after finding out she's pregnant. Despite the doctor gave an all clear, Liara still need to take care of herself to avoid any complications in her pregnancy.

"What Bailey wants?" asked Liara as she saw Shepard arrived home.

"Just some work stuff... So when are we going to tell Elaina?" said Shepard as she sit next to Liara.

"I don't know Shepard. I'm a little worry on how she will react."

"Me too."

"Now that she has biotics, if she gets mad, there will be some problems. She still can't control her biotics."

"That's another thing I'm worry about. I'm thinking of calling Samara to ask for her help with Elaina biotics."

"That's a good idea Shepard. I couldn't teach her biotics while I'm pregnant without endangering the baby."

"I will try to contact her… It's been a while since Samara see Elaina. She's been busy at the monastery with Falere I guess. I hate to take her away from her daughter." said Shepard as the front door unlocks and Elaina comes running towards them.

"Why aren't you at school?" asked Liara before she saw Hannah and Arthur follow from behind.

"I should have known." said Shepard as she shakes her head.

"Your father here wants to threat Elaina for her birthday." said Hannah.

"Today is not her birthday. It's next week." replied Shepard.

'Wait… It's not today?" asked Arthur confused.

"Elaina, did you tell your grandpa today your birthday?" asked Liara.

"Maybe..." answered Elaina.

"You could just say you don't want to go to school you know." said Shepard.

"So if I say I didn't want to go to school, you will let me stay at home?" asked Elaina hopeful.

"We will think about it." replied Liara.

"Oh, come on mommy! I want to stay home, only for today… I miss daddy."

"I miss you too but it's not okay to lies to your grandpa or anyone else you know." said Shepard as she gives Elaina a hug.

"I promise I won't do it again."

"I'm surprise the teachers let her go." asked Shepard.

"You will be surprise what they will do for a councilor." said Hannah.

"You not working today Liara?" asked Arthur.

"No. Miranda and Oriana can handle it." replied Liara.

"Well, we both have a news." said Shepard as she takes Liara hand and hold it.

"Oh yeah?" said both Hannah and Arthur at the same time.

"Well… Elaina, you going to be a big sister." said Shepard as both Shepard and Liara watch for their daughter reactions.

"Is it a girl or boy?" asked Arthur jokingly.

"I'm sorry dad, it's a girl." said Shepard as she plays along.

"Dang, I'm hoping for a boy." said Arthur as Hannah gives him a light push.

"Well congratulations you two." said Hannah.

"Mommy and daddy don't love me anymore?" asked Elaina as she finally breaks her silence since Shepard told her the news.

"Why do you say that?" asked Liara.

"Because you two going to have another daughter…" said Elaina as she runs upstairs to her room.

"Elaina!" yell Shepard as she rushes after her daughter.

Shepard slowly walks into Elaina room as she can hear her daughter crying. Elaina buried her face on a pillow why crying heavily.

"What did I do that make you two hate me?" asked Elaina still crying.

"Elaina… We don't hate you." said Shepard as she sits in the bed next to Elaina while putting her hands on Elaina shoulders.

"Then why mommy is pregnant with a baby?" asked Elaina as she slowly turns around facing Shepard.

"Don't you want to be a big sister?"

"No! You won't love me anymore."

"That's not true. I love you and your mother loves you too. You know why I named you Elaina?"

"No."

"Because its means light. You are our light in our darkest hour. When your mother found out she's pregnant with you, I was unconscious and fighting for my life. The only thing that makes your mother stay strong is because she has you. She knows whatever happens to me, she will always have you. When I woke up, you're the only reasons I stay sane. No one can ever replace you Elaina. You will always be our light." explains Shepard as Elaina slowly stops crying.

"Your father's right." said Liara as walks into the room.

"Mommy and daddy still love me?" asked Elaina.

"Always." said both Shepard and Liara at the same time.

Knowing both her parents means every words, Elaina hugs both Shepard and Liara.

"I love you daddy, mommy."

* * *

**A/N : I hope you guys like this chapter! Now that it certainly we going to have 2 blue babies, well I can't say Elaina is baby anymore, I hope you guys like it. I just have to wait until Elaina big enough before write where Liara pregnant again because I want Elaina to be involved in Liara pregnancy. I hope you guys like Elaina first reaction towards the news and also where Shepard comforting her. Now I'm really proud of my decision to choose Elaina as Shepard and Liara first born daughter. Anyway I'm not sure when I will up the next chapter but I will make sure it won't take a week. I'm not sure what next chapter will be so as long as I couldn't figure it out, I don't think I will be writing the next chapter any time soon. **


	20. Duty

**A/N : First of all I get a few comment about how Elaina reaction surprised them. I love the fact I managed to surprise you guys because it's my plan to make sure this story will surprise as much as I can. The reason why I wrote that reaction from Elaina was because for 7 years it's all about her so it's understandable if she's jealous or worried that her parents didn't love her anymore. So this chapter will consist of another Shepard/Liara/Elaina fluff. But in the end… Well something going to happen. Also this chapter will be one of the longest one I ever written. I never been so damn bored looking at my laptop screen. I spend hours writing it and another few hours adding some other stuff. **

* * *

Chapter 20 : Duty

Ever since Shepard and Liara told Elaina that she going to be a big sister, they make sure to spend every time with their daughter to make sure she won't feel left alone. With Elaina eight birthday only a few days away, Shepard and Liara decided to take Elaina for a trip to Thessia for the weekend. Both Shepard and Liara never set foot on Thessia ever since the war ended. The arrival of savior of the galaxy to Thessia saw Shepard and her family receives massive welcome from the Asari.

As soon as they arrived there's only one place Shepard want to go first. After making sure Aethyta will take care of Elaina for a brief moment, both Shepard and Liara head to a park. In memory of those fallen who gave their lives defending Thessia from the Reapers attack, the Asari government has build a big monument in the middle of the park. Shepard always kept it well hidden but she always felt like it was her fault that Thessia has fallen. Worst, Liara had to see it unfold in front of her eyes.

When they got back to the Normandy, Shepard was too busy bracing herself to tell Councilor Tevos what happened to Thessia. Then she had to settle the fight between Liara and Javik before comforting Liara in her office. There were too many emotions she felt when she saw firsthand the fallen of the most powerful and respected sentient species homeworld. First, she failed to receive information about the Catalyst. Second, she was beaten by Kai Leng and almost died. Thankfully Liara managed to grab her when she was about to fall.

"Shepard." said Liara as she saw Shepard deep in thought.

"It's nice to see Thessia like this."

"It's not your fault Thessia fallen. You tried to warn everyone in the galaxy but they won't listen."

"I just felt like there is something I can do to prevent it."

"Like what Shepard? You died trying to prove Reapers existent. I lost you for two years and they still won't believe your warning about Reapers."

"I almost die here. If not because of you, I would have fallen thousands feet underground."

"You push me on Shadow Broker ship when he threw a table at me. You saved me on Therum. We saved each other live Shepard. Neither one of us want to live life without each other. You also saved everyone else lives. The least thing anyone can do is to saves your life once or twice." said Liara as she takes Shepard left hand and lays her head on Shepard left shoulder.

"You know, it also my habit of saving a scientist in distress and take down Shadow Broker." said Shepard as she teasing Liara.

"Shepard!" yells Liara as she jokingly punch Shepard left arm.

"Ouch. That hurt." said Shepard as she rubs her left arm and pretending it hurts.

"Come on, let's find my father before she show Elaina something she wasn't supposed to see."

"Why? You afraid your father shows Elaina your darkest secrets? That can't be good. Oh wait… I want to know too!"

Liara only shook her head and give Shepard a smile as she know how much Shepard love to tease her. She can't say she didn't enjoy it as it usually brightens up the mood they were in. Liara knew coming back to Thessia is harder to Shepard than herself. The war may have ended almost 9 years ago but for Shepard it's only like yesterday she was fighting Reapers. Liara knew Shepard sometimes had to remind herself that the war is over by looking at Elaina.

It was hard for Shepard after the war where Liara lost count on how many times Shepard woke up in the middle of the night because of the nightmares. It starting to stop since Elaina was born. It also was hard for Liara as she find herself had to hold Shepard tightly to remind herself that Shepard is save and alive.

"Now look who spacing out." said Shepard with a smile as she take Liara left hand and walk alongside her to where Aethyta and Elaina is.

"That is so cool gramp!" said Elaina excitedly.

"Don't tell your parents…" Aethyta stop in the middle of her speech as she saw Shepard and Liara make their way towards them.

"Don't tell us what?" asked Liara.

"Gramp show me how to do a stasis! I managed to hold it for 3 seconds!" answered Elaina excitedly.

"Father! Why did you let her do that?" asked Liara as she start to get mad at her father.

"What? Can't I teach my granddaughter how to use her biotics?"

"She's only 7 years old!"

"Almost eight mommy." correct Elaina.

"It doesn't matter. You are still too young to learn how to do a stasis. You need to learn the basic first before do a more advance biotic."

"Come on Liara. Your father just want to teach Elaina." said Shepard as she tried to calm her wife down.

"Who else is going to teach her now that you're pregnant? You can't teach her without endangering the baby." said Aethyta.

"We asked Justicar Samara to teach her and she's agree to start next week." explains Shepard.

"So you asked Justicar Samara instead of your father…"

Shepard could sense Aethyta wasn't happy with the fact Shepard and Liara didn't ask her to teach Elaina about biotics.

"Well she is Elaina godmother and I think it's nice to have a Justicar to teach Elaina. But I'm sure Elaina will be happy if you teach her too sometimes." said Shepard.

"Can I have aunt Miranda and Jack teaches me too?" asked Elaina.

"Of course you can. I'm sure Uncle Wrex would love to teach you too."

"Yay! I will be the best biotics in the whole galaxy, like you are daddy."

"I don't have biotics."

"I know, but you still the best in the whole galaxy." said Elaina as she hugs Shepard.

"If you want to teach Elaina, could you please not pushing her too hard? I don't want her to get hurt." said Liara.

"I would never want to hurt my granddaughter or my daughter." Aethyta said to reassured Liara.

* * *

After spending the weekend at Thessia and celebrated Elaina 8th birthday, Shepard, Liara and Elaina head back to Citadel on Shadow Broker ship. While on the ship, Elaina got a surprised birthday party from Miranda, Grunt, Kasumi, Zaeed and Oriana. Miranda gave Elaina a few tips and tricks about biotics as her birthday present. Grunt teach Elaina how to head-butt like a Krogan or like Grunt said it 'you need to know how to head-butt like Shepard. You should see how she head-butt that Pyjak on Tuchanka. Krogan would be so proud'.

Kasumi gave Elaina this limited edition action figure of Shepard and the Normandy crew, including the Normandy replica. Knowing that not many exist, Shepard take the liberty not to asked Kasumi where on earth she got that. Zaeed gift was to let Elaina touch 'Jessie'. That is something from the mercs as even Shepard couldn't get anyway close to 'Jessie'. Oriana show Elaina a few things on her datapad before watching Elaina and Oriana debate over something.

Both Shepard and Liara just watched their former crew treating Elaina for her birthday. Liara kept a close eye on Miranda teaching Elaina few biotics skills before scolding Grunt over his choice of 'gift'. Liara wasn't too thrilled over Zaeed letting Elaina touch 'Jessie. Even Shepard grew uneasy as Zaeed let Elaina touch his beloved gun. Shepard could care less about what Elaina and Oriana debating about because she usually lost in the middle of it. Usually Liara would go over Elaina and Oriana heated debate and join in. For 8 years old, Elaina is so smart that sometimes even Shepard couldn't catch up what she was talking about. Despite being smart as her mother, Elaina is still pretty much a kid and act like one too. At least half of the time since Elaina has a nag saying something too smart for a kid at her age.

As soon as they arrived on the Citadel, Hannah and Arthur took Elaina for her birthday treat. Hannah and Arthur insist on Shepard and Liara had some alone time while they take care of Elaina. Deciding that they barely had any alone time anymore, Shepard took Liara to a 5 star restaurant on the Citadel that served every foods in the galaxy. After ordering in, Shepard and Liara took the time while waiting for their foods by chatting up.

"I see that Elaina biotics is unusually powerful. Is it normal for an 8 years old to have biotics that powerful?" asked Shepard.

"No. I don't even have that kind of biotics power at her age. I think maybe it had something to do with I was pregnant with her when I was on Earth." answered Liara before she took a sip of water from her glass.

"You mean she was exposed to eezo on Earth? Is that even possible?"

"I don't know Shepard. It's a possibility. I don't exactly understand why she has such a powerful biotics at that age."

"Well our daughter is extremely special don't you think?"

"Any daughter of you is special."

"No. Any daughter of ours is special." said Shepard as she take Liara right hand and squeeze it lovingly while giving Liara the most loving smile.

* * *

"Can I make you anything Samara?" asked Shepard as Samara appears in the kitchen for breakfast.

Samara finally arrived on the Citadel last night to begin teaching Elaina her biotics. For the past few years, Samara has spends more time in the monastery at Lesuss with Falere. Samara still a Justicar but ever since the war is over, there's not many thing a Justicar can do since every species in the galaxy still building their life back together. There may be some minor crime such as stealing but other than that, it pretty peaceful. At least in Asari space since in the Citadel at least once a week there some pretty major crime happen such as fraud, drug deal among other things.

"A tea will be fine Shepard." answered Samara as she sit next to Elaina at the dining table.

"Daddy, can I go now?" asked Elaina as she finishes her breakfast.

"No. Not until your grandma arrive. Your mother had to go back to the ship for some work stuff and I can't drop you off at school today." said Shepard as she handed Samara a cup of tea.

"Can't I just go to school by myself?"

"No. Your mother will kill me if I let you go alone to school."

"I'm already a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Listen Elaina, if anything happens to you, we will never forgive ourselves. There some bad guys that willing to hurt you to get to me. We can't let you go anywhere alone. You have to understand that. Your grandma will arrive soon. Just be a little bit more patient." said Shepard as she kneels down to her daughter who's ready to go to school by herself.

"I can drop her off at school if your mother still hasn't arrives." said Samara.

"Can I just go with justicar Samara? I don't want to be late." pleaded Elaina.

"Fine." said Shepard surrendering to her daughter request.

"I will make sure she's fine." said Samara as she finishes her cup of tea.

"I'm sure she will. I trust you will take a good care of her." said Shepard before she's plant a kiss on Elaina cheek.

"Now be a good girl at school okay?" said Shepard to her daughter.

"Wilco." said Elaina as she gives Shepard a kiss on the cheek.

Shepard could only smile at her daughter response. Her daughter has picked up so much of human words more than Liara could. Elaina also loves to talk 'military' with her father from time to time. Something that always cheer Shepard up on how Elaina go all formal on her, especially when Shepard had to wear her Alliance dress blue, Elaina always gave her a salute.

Shepard didn't realize she was so caught up on her thought for who know how long before she heard her mother coming in.

"Shepard, where's Elaina?" asked Hannah.

"Oh, Samara drops her off at school. Elaina said she didn't want to be late." answered Shepard.

"I see. Well it's good then because we have a situation." said Hannah as her face turn serious and business like.

"What situation?"

"We lost contact with one of our colony. We also lost contact with the Turian vessel that was sent to investigate."

"So you going to ask me if my task force team is ready to be deploy?"

"Yes."

"There's only one ship that can get them there undetected and I know for a fact that the Normandy is off doing some work somewhere in Exodus Cluster."

"The Council has asked for them to report to the Citadel immediately to assist you on the deployment."

"What do you mean by assist me on the deployment?" asked Shepard as she has a feeling where this conversation is going.

"Spectre Williams and Lieutenant Vega had to stay on Zion for some Alliance work that can't be abandoned. The Council wants a Spectre to investigate and the Alliance want to make sure it's a human Spectre since it's our colony. You and Commander Ashley Williams still the only human Spectre." explains Hannah.

"I am not going to be sent out on a mission while my wife is pregnant!" said Shepard firmly.

"We won't be sending you to lead your task force if we don't think it's important." Hannah stop as she watches Shepard grew uneasy at the request before continuing.

"Listen, talk to Liara first. It may be nothing. But we still need you to investigate. The Normandy is due to arrived in less than 2 days… I better go handle this before the Alliance and the Council decides to tear each other apart. And one more thing, here the datapad that will tell you more about what we know." said Hannah as she put the datapad on the dining table before making her way towards the door.

* * *

Shepard decided not to go to her office today as she sit in the couch while watching the fire on the fireplace with full intensity like it will burn away everything that her mother just told her. As she keeps watching the fire, she heard the front door swoosh open.

"Shepard. I already drop Elaina off at school. She is fine." said Samara as she walks next to Shepard.

"Good." answered Shepard still looking at the fireplace.

"Something on your mind?" asked Samara as she sits next to Shepard.

"My mom told me that I need to lead my task force team for a mission."

"What mission?"

"We lost contact with a human colony on Arvuna a few days ago and the Turian vessel that was sent to investigate never report in."

"The task force you command are the best of the best from every species right? Why would they want you to lead them to investigate?"

"The Council want a Spectre to investigate in case there will be a big problem that only a Spectre could handle. The Alliance insisted the Spectre has to be a human and with Ashley engaged on other mission, I'm the only human Spectre left." explains Shepard with a troubled look.

"You have a problem leaving Liara and Elaina?"

"Yes. Liara is not going to like this."

"It is your duty Shepard."

"I know that. But didn't I have a duty for my wife and daughter too?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what a Justicar will do."

"The code will demand us to do our duty to serve and protect and seek justice."

"You became a Justicar because you wanted to find Morinth. It's your duty as a mother to protect the galaxy from your children."

"It's also a mother duty to protect your children from the galaxy."

"You're saying if this is a problem, I have to fix it before it gets worst? Before it can hurt my kid?"

"If this is more than a regular mission, you may the only one who can solve it."

As Shepard and Samara had their talk, the door swoosh open and Liara comes in.

"Shepard! Why aren't you at the office today? Is Elaina alright?" asked Liara starting to freak out.

"I will be upstairs meditating." said Samara as she excuses herself upstairs to give some space for Shepard and Liara.

"Elaina is fine. I just don't feel like to go to the office today. So what's with Miranda call you early in the morning and asked you to drop by?" asked Shepard as she tries to changed the subject.

"We lost contact with 3 of our agents on Caleston Rift over the past 3 days. We don't know what happen to them or they simply having some problems with their communications." explains Liara as she sits next to Shepard.

"Is one of you agents on Arvuna in the Aysur System?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

Shepard took a deep breath as she tries to find the right words on how to break the news.

"The Alliance lost contact with our colony down there and a Turian vessel that was sent to investigate, we also lost contact with them." said Shepard as she take Liara hand and squeeze it.

"What are you trying to say Shepard?"

"The Alliance and the council want me to lead my task force team to investigate. The Normandy is due to pick us up in less than 2 days."

"What? Why? Can't they send someone else?!" asked Liara as she pull away from Shepard.

"You know how they are. I don't have any choice. From what my mother saying, this issue almost certainly will see the Alliance and the Council tear each other apart."

"We don't know anything about happen there. What if…" Liara stop short as all the bad situations that could happen to Shepard start playing in her head.

"I don't like it more than you do but I don't have a choice Liara. I will always coming back for you and our daughter. I'm not about to miss welcoming our second daughter." said Shepard as she place her hand on top of Liara still flat stomach.

"But… Shepard…" Liara broke down crying on Shepard shoulder as she holds her tightly.

"I promise I will be fine." said Shepard as she tries to calm her wife down.

* * *

If it's hard enough to tell Liara that she has been order to lead a mission, it will be even harder for Shepard to explain to her daughter. It certainly not something Shepard look forward too when Elaina arrive home from school. Shepard has asked Liara to let her tell Elaina by herself. She has a feeling that Elaina would hate her and she didn't want Elaina to hate Liara too.

Right now she wished she just said no to her mother idea of taking this job. But to be honest she love doing what she doing right now aside from paper work stuff but Traynor has been helpful enough to help her with that. After almost 9 years of doing nothing but playing politicians and dealing with C-Sec stuff, it's bound something going to happen. Shepard thought as she waits for Liara to pick Elaina from school.

Shepard was sorting some names to join her for the mission. She decided to bring 3 N7 officers, 4 Blackwatch officers, 6 Commandos and 3 STG. Shepard had also asked Grunt to join her after Liara pleaded Shepard to bring him along. At first Shepard refused as she wanted Grunt to keep an eye on Liara and Elaina, but Zaeed assured her that he will take care of both of them. Kasumi even agree to spy on them if necessary and Miranda also assured her that she won't let anything happen to Liara and Elaina. Samara even agreed to stay until Shepard back as she said the code didn't against Samara duty as Elaina godmother to protect her while her parent out doing her job to serve and protect the galaxy.

"Daddy! I'm home." yell Elaina as she arrived home.

Shepard stands up from the couch and hug her daughter as she ran towards her.

"Daddy, my school will have a trip around the Citadel in 3 days. Our parents can come along too and can you please come? Mommy agreed to come." pleaded Elaina as she gaze into Shepard eyes with her puppy face.

"I would love to but I can't." said Shepard as her heart start to sting.

"Why not daddy? Please I won't ask for anything else anymore if you agree to come."

"Listen Elaina, I would do anything for you. If you asked for a moon, I will give you a moon though I'm sure your mom would say something about I couldn't give it to you. There's nothing else I like to do than spending time with you but I can't." said Shepard as she kneeled down in front of Elaina.

"Why?" asked Elaina as her eyes start to give away the tears.

"I have to go on a mission. I don't know for how long but I'm leaving in less than 2 days." explain Shepard as she put both of her hands on Elaina shoulders.

"Why? You could get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt." said Elaina as the tears start streaming down her face.

"Because it's my job."

"Promise me you won't get hurt." said Elaina as she hugs her father tightly.

"I cross my heart." said Shepard as she hold her daughter tightly.

Liara watch the scenes unfold in front of her with tears streaming down her face. It's hard enough for her to let Shepard go on a mission without her but it will be even harder to watch her daughter had to say goodbye to her father.

"Goddess. Please keep her safe." Liara pray as she joins in the hug.

* * *

**A/N : Oh boy… I'm getting tired of this whole fluff that I just had to write something that will give a challenge on Shepard and Liara. I did said before that maybe there will be another problem years after the war. It almost 9 years already so you can expect there will be some problems and all those time I spend writing about Shepard has a task force under her, must be for some reason. I don't have a clear idea yet on what I want it to be. Will something happen or will I end up writing nothing happen? Well I can say that something will happen but what? I really don't know yet. I need some time to figure it out… Anyway this is my plan on continuing my story because if I keep writing all about happy ending, I will run out of idea pretty soon and I have to finish this story and I don't want that to happen as much as you guys are. I just hope it's getting more interesting than the other way around. Also I just write what my head had in mind. If I'm feeling all fluff, well I will write that. But when my head said you have to write this kind of scene, well I just had to oblige… I just hope my head know what it's doing… Haha.**


	21. Man Down

**A/N : I have to admit this is the most challenging chapter I ever written. It playing with my emotions and I hope it does the same with you guys too. This is definitely going to be a depressing chapter for some of it scenes. But I make sure there's some scene that will cheer you up since I kinda hate it to be all depressing. I hope I done a good job on this chapter. If not I guess I didn't cut out for this type of writing. Well let me know what you guys think by reviewing or you can PM me.**

* * *

Chapter 21 : Man Down

Outside the Normandy airlock in docking bay D24, few of Turians and Humans exchanged few words as they step into Normandy airlock. Three Salarians STG are busy checking their stuff before walking towards Normandy airlock while few of Asari Commandos said goodbye to their bondmates. In other part of docking bay D24, Elaina tightly hugs her father and not wanting to let her go.

"Please daddy. Stay." pleaded Elaina in between her crying.

"You know that I can't… I love you Elaina. Always remember that." said Shepard as she too not willing to let go of her crying daughter.

Liara slowly approach Elaina before taking her away from her father grasp as Elaina still trying to hold on into her father and crying loudly. Hannah and Arthur take Elaina away from Liara to give Liara her own goodbye with Shepard.

"Meld with me Shepard." asked Liara. As soon as Shepard nods, Liara eyes turn black as she reaching for Shepard mind.

The meld is the same one Shepard had when Liara letting her hear Elaina heartbeat. Shepard closes her eyes as she enjoys the sound of her unborn daughter heartbeat. As Shepard enjoying the sound of her unborn daughter heartbeat, Liara lean in closer and plant a kiss on her lips.

"Remember that you're not coming back for me or Elaina. But for her too." said Liara as she tries to stop herself from crying.

"This is not the end. I'm always coming back." reassure Shepard as she gives Liara a passionate kiss as the meld slowly fade away.

"You better." said Liara as they slowly break the kiss.

As much as she hates to leave Liara and Elaina, with a heavy heart, Shepard walks towards Normandy airlock before glancing for one last time to her wife and daughter. Liara is waving at her with a sad smile while Elaina is struggling with Arthur as Arthur holding his granddaughter tightly to stop her from running towards her father. This is not the same goodbye she had with them when she needs to go to Rannoch, this is a goodbye that could be her very last.

"Welcome aboard Shepard." greet EDI.

"The crew has settle in and we are ready to go by your command." add EDI from the comm.

"Joker, get us to Arvuna before I change my mind." command Shepard as she takes a deep breath before walking out of the airlock towards the bridge.

"Aye, aye, Admiral. Good to have you back. Just like old time. Minus the Commander title and the old crew." said Joker trying to make Shepard comfortable as it's hard for her to walk away from Elaina and Liara.

"Admiral. Thank you for asking me to be your comm. specialist aboard the Normandy again." greets Traynor as Shepard walks towards the CIC.

"After everything you done in the war, I think it best to have you working with EDI again figuring out anything that we should investigate."

"I'm just glad to get out of that desk and back on the Normandy… I have a message from Ensign Sinclair that you meet with her in med bay."

"Thank you Traynor." said Shepard as she heads to the elevator.

As soon as she gets out of elevator, Shepard stands still in front of the memorial wall for a few minutes. Those names of the Normandy crew that died giving their lives for the cause against the Reapers. 20 of them died aboard the original Normandy and thanks to Cerberus, her name wasn't among them. But she knew even if she died that day, she died with pride because the last thing she did was making sure Joker get out of the ship safely. Though the part her suffocated to death wasn't something she willing to feel again and the part leaving Liara behind.

"How close are you for someone to put a plaque with your name on the memorial wall here?" asked Maddison as she stand next to Shepard without her noticing.

"I'm surprised you managed to sneak behind me."

"You were so deep in thought and don't try to change the subject."

"I don't know Maddison. There's one time when we found Leviathan, there's that time on Thessia. That time fighting my clone I almost fall to my death from Normandy shuttle bay. Not to mention after the war and technically I am dead when the original Normandy blow up."

"Man. You sure know how to cheat death Grace."

"It's Admiral, Ensign."

"Oh don't you try to pull rank on me. You never even care."

"So why you call me up here?"

"Can't I call my best friend for some catching up?"

"Unfortunately your best friend is also your Commanding Officer."

"Like I said before, you never care. Come on, Dr. Chakwas reminds me to check your implants once you aboard the ship."

"Here I thought I will get away from Dr. Chakwas usual check up." said Shepard as she follows Maddison to med bay.

* * *

"Admiral, EDI and I discover something. There's a strange signal on this side of Arvuna." said Traynor point at the datapad in her hand as Shepard got out from the elevator from her lunch with her best friend, Maddison.

"What signal?" asked Shepard as she walk towards Traynor.

"It some sort of communication but I couldn't encode it."

"What about EDI?"

"I'm sorry Shepard, I never across any signals like this before." said EDI through the comm.

"Joker get us closer to that side of Arvuna and EDI tell Cortez to ready the shuttle and let Lieutenant Harris, Commander Andronikos, Captain Demetria and Grunt to be ready. I want you to join me too, EDI.

"Yes Shepard."

"Admiral, Liara is waiting in the comm. room." said Traynor as Shepard finish giving order to EDI.

"Thank you Traynor." said Shepard as she head towards war room to the comm. room to talk with her wife.

"Shepard. It's good to see you." greet Liara as she saw Shepard.

"I guess it wasn't a waste of money to put QEC aboard the Shadow Broker ship. So how are you and Elaina?"

"I am fine, Shepard. The baby is too. Elaina… Well she refused to eat for the past 3 days and I had to call Garrus. He managed to get her to eat something. She misses you Shepard."

"I miss her too Liara. You know this is as hard for me as for you two."

"I know Shepard."

"I wish I could touch you right now." said Shepard before she's been interrupt by EDI.

"Shepard. I'm sorry to interrupt but we just got a distress call from Arvuna. Someone needs a medical attention."

"Inform Maddison to be ready. Tell her to bring her gun too, we not sure what we will find down there."

"Yes Shepard."

"Shepard, we are 2 minutes away." said Joker.

"Got it." respond Shepard before she looks at Liara who's already grew worry.

"I will be fine." reassure Shepard.

"Be safe." said Liara before the comm is cut off.

* * *

Shepard and the crew are aboard the shuttle as they are heading to where the distress signal coming from. Along with Shepard are Grunt and EDI alongside Maddison. Lieutenant Harris from the N7 also came along as he's one of the best marksman Shepard ever see. His hand to hand combat is also impressive and he has a head to go with it. A good strategist in Shepard mind and that's enough for her to choice him to come alongside her. Commander Andronikos is a Turian Blackwatch. Good with his assault rifles and can do some hacking and technical stuff if needed too. Captain Demetria is an Asari Commandos and the one with the best biotics over other Asari Commandos. Other than a good biotics, Captain Demetria is also good soldier. Know how to use her gun and defend herself in hand to hand combat.

The ride to the distress signal is quite and it makes Shepard nervous. Something feels so wrong. Once they land, Shepard leads her team to a camp just a few feet away from where they landed. Everything looks peaceful and once again it makes Shepard nervous. Maddison rush to a wounded woman as they arrived on the camp. Shepard heads straight to whomever in charge with Grunt follow close.

"Admiral Shepard with the Alliance." introduced Shepard to a man who holding Avenger assault rifle.

"I'm Luke. You can say that I'm in charge since the last two person in charge are either missing or dead." said the man who barely on his thirties.

"What happen here?"

"I don't know Admiral. There were a few ships came here about a week ago. When they dock, they are some humans and vorcha with weapons and they start to shot at everything that moves. When a Turian vessel came down here to check, they fired them with a red beam and it just annihilate them just like that." explain Luke.

"How many are they?"

"Around 20 to 30, I think. We managed to drop 5 or 8 of their men. We've been pushing them off for the past 2 days and I'm glad to see some help. I don't think we can last longer."

"You know where they are?"

"Hey, Josh. Admiral Shepard here wants to know where the bad guys hide." Luke calls out to a young guy with a red hair.

"I can lead you to where I last saw them." answered Josh as he walks to Shepard.

"Maddison, do we need to get her to the Normandy?" asked Shepard.

"I'm afraid so."

"I'm not going to let you go back alone and I need Cortez to stay here in case we need transport. I will ask the others to come pick you up… EDI," said Shepard as she looks at EDI and give a signal for EDI to order the other task force team to come pick Maddison up.

"Already done, Shepard."

When Shepard turns around to face Maddison, something caught her attention. A blue orbs that the Leviathan use to indoctrinate other species. Before Shepard could ask Luke about where they found it, Shepard could feel something reaching her mind and she suddenly felt cold as her surrounding becomes black.

"Shepard." greet the Leviathan.

"Leviathan."

"You need to destroy the artifact."

"What artifact?"

"There's a Reaper artifact somewhere on Arvune. It will bring back the Reapers."

"How's it even possible?"

"That's not important. You must destroy the artifact." said the Leviathan one last time before letting go it control on Shepard.

"Grace! Are you okay?" asked Maddison in panic as she rushes towards her best friend.

"What? Yeah. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Your nose is bleeding." said Maddison as she begins checking Shepard.

"It just a side effect I guess."

"What side effect?" asked Maddison confused.

"I talked to the Leviathan."

"How can they reach you Shepard?" asked EDI.

"There's a Leviathan artifact here and I was looking at it for a brief moment."

"I see. What did they say?"

"There's a Reaper artifact here. We need to destroy it before it creates the Reapers again. We need to get everyone out of here in case we have to bomb it from orbit… EDI I need you to go back to the Normandy. Cortez you will bring this entire people in this camp back on the Normandy." order Shepard.

"I'm coming with you." said Maddison.

"No. You're going back with them."

"No, I am not. You may need me in case you meet other people in need of medical attention."

"We don't even know what waiting for us Maddison."

"You told me I'm a great combat medic. I can take care of myself Grace."

"That's an order Ensign Sinclair." said Shepard more firmly and more of an order instead of a request.

"You can write me up later but I'm still coming with you. You can't pull rank on me Grace." said Maddison firmly as she's not backing down.

"Listen this may as well be another suicide mission. There's a possibility that neither one of us coming out of here alive."

"I don't care, I still coming with you." said Maddison in firm tone.

"I'm not going to miss it either." said Grunt.

"None of us either." said Lieutenant Harris in behalf of everyone else.

"Cortez, even if you want to come along, it's your duty to drive the shuttle with this people and make sure they arrived on the Normandy alive. And EDI, I need you above the Normandy in case we need Normandy help."

"Yes Shepard." answered Cortez a little annoys he couldn't come along.

"I am still on board of the Normandy even if I'm ground side with you Shepard." answered EDI as she too wants to come along.

"I'm not taking any chances. You lost control to the Normandy once and what if it can happen again? I know my clone do it from the AI core, but I'm not taking any chances here."

"Yes Shepard. I can see why you are concern."

* * *

Cortez had to come back for 3 times before everyone on the camp completely aboard the Normandy. Shepard readies her team to find the artifact and engaging any enemy they will encounter. But before she lead her team to what can be their doom, Shepard has one other thing in her mind.

"EDI." said Shepard through her comm.

"Yes Shepard." response the Normandy AI.

"I record a message to Liara on my omni-tool if… if I didn't make it out of here alive. Could you send it to her if anything happen to me?"

"Of course Shepard."

"I'm sending the file to you. Promise me you will give it to her EDI?"

"You have my word."

Shepard took a deep breath before she bark out orders to her team.

"Listen up. Grunt and I will take this path towards North with Lieutenant Harris. Captain Demetria will also coming with us. I need Commander Andronikos to lead the other team towards South. Everyone got that?"

"Yes ma'am." answered everyone.

"We need to find the artifact no matter what the cost and we need to destroy it. We have to prevent the Reapers from being reborn."

"Don't want anything less Admiral." answered Lieutenant Harris.

Shepard and her team had been walking for the past 15 minutes and there's no sign of the artifact anywhere. They found two humans and 5 Vorcha and despite managed to interrogate one of the human and one of the Vorcha, there isn't much information to go on. Before long Commander Andronikos radio in.

"Admiral, we found the artifact. It's huge, we have to blow it from orbit."

"Got it Commander. Target it for bombing and head back towards our extraction point."

"Yes Admiral."

"Shepard, I found something." said Grunt as he holding a datapad.

"What is it?"

"Here." said Grunt as she gives Shepard the datapad.

"Hmm. It looks like this artifact is indeed going to bring back the Reapers. I guess it made sense now what the Harbinger and the Catalayst said about I couldn't destroy them, that they will come back. They had a plan B, I guess not anymore." said Shepard as she examine the datapad.

"Admiral! There's some movement. It's an ambush!" said Lieutenant Harris through the comm. as he is in sniping overwatch.

"Take a cover everyone! Harris you cover us from up there." command Shepard.

"You got it Admiral." answered Harris as he drop down and start scoping.

"Demetria send a singularity at my 10 o'clock. Grunt throw some grenades down there." said Shepard to two of her team as she take down a Vorcha in the head with her incendiary ammo before turn to her left to take down another Vorcha as Harris sniper bullet hit the human behind the Vorcha.

Demetria singularity managed to caught 3 humans before she finish them off and Grunt grenades kill 2 humans and 3 Vorcha before Grunt go all blood rage towards a human coming closer to where Grunt taking cover. Maddison even managed to take down a human who evaded Demetria singularity.

"I don't see them anymore Admiral." said Lieutenant Harris.

"Me neither." said Shepard as she and the others out from their cover and head towards the extraction point.

"Wait! Damn it." cursed Lieutenant Harris as he saw a human with a rocket launcher as he's jump out of his cover behind two large rocks. As he snipe him, he already send the rocket towards the flammable gas tank near Shepard and the others.

"You got to be kidding me." said Shepard as she saw the rocket head towards the gas tank.

Shepard, Maddison, Grunt and Demetria are all scrawling for cover but they found it a little too late as the gas tank exploded and send them flying.

"Admiral?!" said Lieutenant Harris frantically before he rushes towards where Shepard and the others went flying.

"Normandy, this is Lieutenant Harris, I need a shuttle send to my position. We have a man down." radio Harris to the Normandy as he kneels down to a slump body.

* * *

**A/N : First of all I am not sorry I end this chapter in a cliffhanger. I know what will happen and I may feel sorry for what the outcome of this, but leaving you guys hanging, well I take pleasure from that. Haha. I was going to write the outcome of this story in this chapter but then I thought, what's the fun in that? I'm just going to toy with you guys feeling and a little spoiler alert, next chapter will be depressing too. There may be some tear shed but then again it probably just me. Before I forgot to explain some stuff from this chapter, I just want to make it clear that it always bugging me how the Harbinger and the Catalyst said Shepard couldn't destroy them or something along the line. It's been awhile since I play Mass Effect 3 so I sort of forget exactly what was said and I'm a little lazy to find the videos about that but I think the Catalyst only say that it will destroy all AI and so on if Shepard choice destroy. So this is sort of my story on what the meaning of that but I'm sure my story did say the Catalyst also said it. So screw the Mass Effect 3 ending because this is my story and this is what happened in my story. Anyway hope you guys like it!**


	22. Always Near

**A/N : I've done writing this chapter for a few days already but decided to hold it in case I think of better ideas to add more to this chapter. After some tweaking here and there, I finally satisfied so here you go. The conclusion of the cliffhanger I left you guys and be prepare for some sad moment… Oh one more thing, I just realized the doctor name on chapter 1 is awfully close to the name of Matt and Lieutenant Harris. So I decided to change the doctor name.**

* * *

Chapter 22 : Always Near

The Normandy crews rounding up a casket wrap in Alliance flag in the middle of the shuttle bay in their Alliance dress blue while the Asari, Turians and Salarians just wore their formal wear to give their last respect. As the ceremony end, all of them salute before leaving to go back to their duty or for some deserve R&R after everything that happened in Arvuna. The artifact is successfully destroyed with the planet still intact with a cost of a life. Eight Alliance soldiers in their Alliance dress blue still waiting in the corner of the shuttle bay waiting for approval to bring the casket to the fallen soldier home.

Outside the Normandy, Liara rushes to the Normandy and almost hit Joker who's walking towards the bridge in the CIC before she take the elevator towards the shuttle bay. As soon as the elevator door opens Liara could see a casket wrap in Alliance flag in the middle of it. She wastes no time to break into a run to the middle of the shuttle bay.

"Shepard!" said Liara to the woman kneeling down next to the casket with her left arm in bandage.

"Please go Liara." asked Shepard as tears streaming down her face with her right hand that holding onto something, on top of the casket.

"Shepard… I'm…." Liara slowly put her hand on Shepard shoulders before a response from Shepard shock her.

"I said GO!" yell Shepard with her face looking away from Liara.

Liara stood there shock at Shepard yelling at her and not wanting to look at her. It's been almost a week since Shepard left for Arvuna and Liara wondered what exactly happened down there that made Shepard act like this. Her heart sting with how Shepard reacts towards her before she feels someone hands pulling her away from Shepard.

"Hey, Liara. I go talk to her okay. I know you are her wife but right now I think it best if I talk to her. She wouldn't hurt my heart like she will do to you if you keep trying to comfort her." said Matt.

Liara could only nod before she glances one more time to a very distraught Shepard as she walks towards the elevator.

"Shed no tears when I'm gone but laugh about the memories we had together…" said Matt as he stand next to Shepard and looking at the casket and then the dog tag that Shepard held tightly in her right hand.

"And know that I'm always near…" continue Shepard as she glance towards Matt.

"You hurt your wife feeling you know… She was so worried the entire time you're in a mission and it wasn't easy when she heard you were hurt."

"I know. I didn't mean too it just…"

"I know Grace. I know. Maddison always told me how you have a knack of hurting the feelings of people you care about."

"She also told me it usually because of you." said Shepard managed to chuckle a little bit.

"Oh, did she?"

"Yes." said Shepard as she turns towards Matt before looking down at the dog tag in her hand.

"I came here as soon as I heard… I met her parents a few hours ago. I heard you gave them the notifications."

"She's my best friend. Of course I'm going to be the one who tell them."

"You were there?"

"Yes… She died in my arms…"

"I'm sorry Grace. I'm sure she's glad that she died in her best friend arms."

"You know, on the first day, we talked in front of Normandy memorial wall about how many times I cheated death. Now her name will be on it when I cheat death again."

"It's not your fault."

"I shouldn't have let her come with me."

"She as stubborn as you are, Grace. You can pull the rank all you want, but she won't give a damn." said Matt as he put her hand on top of Shepard right hand that holding the dog tag.

"Remember, shed no tears but laugh about memories we had and know that I'm always near." add Matt as he get up and give his respect to Maddison before walking towards the elevator.

Shepard took a deep breath before standing up. She looks at the dog tag on her right hand and put it in her pocket before give a sharp salute to Maddison casket before walking towards the elevator.

* * *

After walking around the presidium for a couple of minutes, Shepard head towards her apartment. As soon as she unlocks the front door, she could hear Elaina calling out her name and running towards her. Shepard immediately knelt down so Elaina could hug her.

"Daddy! I miss you so much." said Elaina as she hug Shepard tightly.

"I miss you too." said Shepard as she also hugs Elaina tightly. After everything that had happened, the hug is what Shepard needed.

"What happen to your arm daddy?" asked Elaina as she broke the hug.

"Nothing, I just took a fall. That's all." answered Shepard as she gives Elaina a kiss in the forehead.

"Come here Elaina. Let your father talk with our guests." said Hannah as she walks towards Shepard and Elaina.

Shepard stands up and straightens up her Alliance dress blue before head towards two guests in the living room near the fireplace.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair." greets Shepard to Maddison parents.

"Please Grace, just call us Scott and Emily." said Maddison father.

"I… I'm sorry. I really am." said Shepard as her head hang low.

"Come here Grace." said Emily as she hugs Shepard tightly.

"I know you did everything you can. We are as sorry as you are. Maddy is your best friend and we know how close you are." whisper Emily as both Shepard and Maddison mother crying slowly.

"Here, it's Maddison dog tag." said Shepard as she takes the dog tag from her pocket.

"Keep it, Grace." said Emily.

"We should go prepare for the funeral. We just come here to see you." said Scott before both he and Emily say their goodbyes to Hannah and Arthur before walking out the apartment.

"You alright Grace?" asked Arthur as he walk towards Shepard.

"It's one thing to lose one of your crew members… It's another when she's your best friend since you were a kid."

"I can't imagine what you going through right now. You two are always so close."

"Where's Liara?" asked Shepard as she realized Liara was nowhere to be found.

"She's upstairs in the bedroom."

"I will go check on her."

Shepard took the stairs and head towards their bedroom knowing full well Liara probably in there crying with how she reacted earlier. When she opens the bedroom door, Shepard saw Liara crying in the bed facing the other way.

"Liara… I'm sorry on how I reacted earlier." said Shepard standing close next to the bed.

"I know that you just lose your best friend. You can call me selfish but I'm glad it's not you Shepard… I saw you with Matt. How he comfort you. Why didn't you yell at him? Are you still love him?" asked Liara as she facing Shepard.

"What? Liara, I love you. I know I told you I still have a feeling for him, we had history. But we are nothing more than a friend. He knew Maddison, he knew that she was my best friend. He knew the right words to say to make me calm down."

"And what's that?"

"Shed no tears when I'm gone, but laugh at the memories we had together and know that I'm always near… That was something Maddison said every time we being deploy. Matt was there that one time and he knew that the saying meant something to me. Maddison and I grew up in Space. My parents are in the Navy and so does her dad. We know that one day there will be a day when one of us won't come back so she always said that every time one of us being deploy. If we were on the same ship, she always said that every time before either one of us go on a mission. That's all what Matt need to say to get me calm down. There was nothing more." reassure Shepard as she sit in the bed next to Liara.

"I didn't know that."

"I know. But I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I guess I'm still in shock. This is the first time I lost someone in near 9 years and she also my best friend. My only friend before the war..."

"How's your arm?" asked Liara as she gently touch Shepard bandage arm.

"I'm not sure. One of the last words Maddison said to me was I probably shattered a bone... Even when she was dying she still trying to take care of me."

"I'm sorry Shepard." said Liara as she gently hugs Shepard.

* * *

Yesterday was Maddison funeral, it been held on Earth with the Normandy fly the body to Earth with Maddison parents and Shepard on board among the Normandy crew. The funeral was done with a military tradition and Shepard was the one who given a speech at her memorial service. It wasn't easy to do and she surprised herself at how she managed to hold her tears from spilling out. As soon as she back home, she lock herself in her office for hours watching videos that she had with Maddison. Now she's at Huerta Memorial to do a checkup on her left arm that getting worst.

"Well Shepard you have a clavicle fracture. You will need a surgery. Cerberus may implant you with cybernetic implants but you will still need surgery to make sure the implant can heal it faster." said Dr. Chakwas.

"Lucky for you I'm here." said Matt as he walks into the room where Shepard has a checkup.

"I see that you know Dr. Harrison already." said Dr. Chakwas.

"You could say that… You know I still can't wrap my head around the fact that you're top orthopedic surgeon on Earth but you decided to head a hospital on Eden Prime."

"Ah. You know me Grace. I love new challenge but I have to admit I miss fixing someone broken bones." said Matt as he examines Shepard shoulder.

"Shepard, I couldn't get Elaina to go to school." said Liara as she walks into the room.

"I want to make sure daddy okay." said Elaina as she follow close from behind Liara.

"Don't worry kid, your father going to be good as new when I'm done with her surgery… Okay that is so weird to say."

Shepard only could chuckle at what Matt said before taking Elaina hand and pull her close.

"I'm going to be fine. It just a broken bone." said Shepard before she plant a kiss on her daughter forehead.

* * *

_**"**__**I don't see them anymore Admiral." said Lieutenant Harris through her comm.**_

_**"**__**Me neither." answered Shepard before she turns around to the extraction point. While she's walking, she saw a cave hiding behind some bushes before she heard Lieutenant Harris voice.**_

_**"**__**Wait! Damn it!" **_

_**Shepard could hear Lieutenant Harris cursed just in time when she saw a human with a rocket launcher. Lieutenant Harris managed to snipe him from his position but Shepard realized that it was too late since he managed to fire a rocket towards them. **_

_**"**__**You got to be kidding me." said Shepard as she realized the rocket heading towards a gas tank near where they are.**_

_**There weren't many places to take cover but she could see a glance of Grunt finding some rocks to take cover before she heard an explosion behind her that sent herself, Maddison and Captain Demetria flying. She could hear her shield decreasing fast as the explosion send few sharp shrapnel flying. When she hit the ground with her left side, she knew she broke something.**_

_**"**__**Ugh." growl Shepard as her left shoulder hit the ground too hard. **_

_**Shepard watched to her left to see Grunt cover in debris of rocks and starting to push it of off him. To her right Captain Demetria used her biotics to prevent a large rock from hitting her. Her eyes wonder wildly as she couldn't see her best friend. Shepard hurried herself to sit up before saw her best friend lying just behind her with sharp shrapnel stuck in her lower abdomen. **_

_**"**__**Maddison!" yell Shepard as she hurriedly run towards where her best friend lying down. She ignored all the pain from her left side as she knelt down next to Maddison.**_

_**"**__**Grace, I think you probably shattered a bone." murmured Maddison.**_

**_"_****_I'm fine… Grunt give Maddison some medi-gel."_**

**_"_****_Don't bother. Right now I need surgery than medi-gel. I lost too many blood anyway."_**

**_"_****_You're going to be alright Maddy!" said Shepard as she moved Maddison head in her laps._**

**_"_****_I have a medical degree Grace. I know how this looks like."_**

**_"_****_You. Going. To. Be. Alright." said Shepard firmly._**

**_"_****_Normandy, this is Lieutenant Harris, I need a shuttle send to my position. We have a man down." said Lieutenant Harris who just arrived from his snipe overwatch to radio in for help._**

**_"_****_It's an honor to serve under you Shepard. I'm glad my last moments are with you." said Maddison before her eyes slowly closed._**

**_Shepard could feel her face grew hot as tears start to stream down her face. She could see Lieutenant Harris check for Maddison pulse before he shook his head when she looked at him. Shepard slowly moved her right hand to Maddison neck to find her dog tag. She took a deep breath before she took Maddison dog tag._**

Shepard slowly opens her eyes after her mind having a flash back on what happen the day Maddison died. She takes a deep breath as she fights the tears that threatening to spill out.

"Nightmare?" asked Liara from her left side.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." reassure Shepard.

It's been a week since Maddison death and Shepard left arm has started to recover. Thanks to the implants. But every day since Maddison death, Shepard keeps playing the moment of Maddison last moments in her head. She couldn't get it to stop and Maddison last words keep playing non-stop in her head.

Subconsciously Shepard right hand playing with her dog tag that now has Maddison piece of dog tag on it before Shepard slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

_**"**__**So Grace, tomorrow you will officially join Alliance Navy!" said Maddison over lunch at their favorite restaurant on Earth.**_

**_"_****_Yeah. How long are you going to get stuck in that hospital?" asked Shepard as she took a sip of her orange juice._**

**_"_****_Another year and then I can officially join Alliance Navy as certified medic."_**

**_"_****_Wait you spend all those years only to be a certified medic? Not a doctor?"_**

**_"_****_Well technically I am a doctor but it just weird to call myself a doctor since I still will have rank and people going to call me over my rank instead of doctor. So I'm just going to call myself a certified medic because if everyone start calling me doctor, I feel like I should have joined med school instead of wasting my time enlisted."_**

**_"_****_You're so weird."_**

**_"_****_And you still love me."_**

**_"_****_I guess I must have knocked my head or something." said Shepard with a smirk._**

**_"_****_Hey Grace, if you were kill in action, what are your wish?" Maddison suddenly turned serious._**

**_"_****_What are you talking about?" asked Shepard as she not liking the way this conversation going._**

**_"_****_Come on Grace. We both know what can happen once we enlisted. If I KIA, I wish my last moments are with you. I will die happily if I die in your arms."_**

**_"_****_Don't talk like that."_**

**_"_****_I want you to promise me Grace. If I have kids, you will take care of my kids like it's your own."_**

**_"_****_Maddy!"_**

**_"_****_I'm serious Shepard!"_**

**_"_****_Fine. But I won't let anything happen to you."_**

**_"_****_You don't know that."_**

**_"_****_I know that I will keep you safe if we are on a mission together."_**

"Admiral?" said Lieutenant Harris as Shepard spacing out in the middle of her meeting with her task force team.

"I'm sorry. What was the question again?" asked Shepard as she realized her memories with Maddison make her mind drift off.

"Commander Andronikos said the artifact is like a Reaper but different and it's not active."

"I saw a cave when I was walking back to the extraction point and I have a feeling something in there."

"That could explain why we were ambushed." said Captain Demetria.

"We should investigate." said Commander Adronikos.

"I am not yet fit for combat." said Shepard as her left arm not completely heals yet.

"Don't worry Admiral. We can do this. It's what we've been train for." said Lieutenant Harris.

"You may be right but if it's another Reaper artifact, none of you know enough about it. I will ask the Alliance to let Spectre Williams to lead you all. She and Lieutenant Vega know more about Reapers than any of you combine. With that being said I want all of you to learn more about the Reapers and prepare yourself for any indoctrination that could happen."

"Yes Admiral." answered everyone in the meeting room.

"I guess that's all? Well meeting dismissed. We talk again once I get the confirmation from the Alliance." said Shepard as she stands up and walks out of the meeting room.

There's no other place in particular that Shepard can go despite she wanting to find a place that peaceful enough so her mind can keep torturing her with memories with Maddison. Shepard decided to distract herself by burying herself with work as she walks towards her office.

"Admiral, Liara is inside." said Traynor as Shepard walk in front of her.

"Thank you Traynor. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"That's all Admiral." answered Traynor.

"Shepard. We need to talk." said Liara as Shepard walk into her office.

"What is it?" asked Shepard as she sits next to Liara in the couch in her office.

"Elaina has been asking me why her father is differentever since she got back from her mission."

"What do you tell her?"

"What should I tell her Shepard? You've been distant ever since you came back. I know that your best friend died, but you can't keep acting like this Shepard."

"I know Liara. I try. I try to get the memories I had with Maddison to stop torturing me. I couldn't… Maybe I don't want to." said Shepard as she covers her face with both of her hands.

"Shepard… I never had seen you this distraught ever since the war ended. The last time I saw you like this is when you said you saw a little boy died on Earth." said Liara as she try to comfort Shepard.

"This is different. This is more hurtful. I failed. I failed to protect her. I told her that I will always keep her safe if she goes on a mission with me and I failed!"

"Shepard, you can't save everyone."

"The worst part is she told me that if she's killed in action, her wish was to have me by her side on her last moments. She wanted to die in my arms and she got her wish…When my dad was missing in action, she was the reason I didn't go crazy. Now that she's dead, I don't know if I can stay sane. She's my best friend and we've been through a lot. More than we ever been through Liara. She knows me better than anyone and she always know the right thing to say to pull me up when I'm down. And now she's gone…"

Liara found herself not knowing what to say to comfort her very distraught bondmate and the only thing she could do is to hold Shepard close and let her cry on her shoulder.

* * *

Ever since the day where Liara told her that Elaina asked her why her father acted strangely ever since the war, Shepard tried hard to be her usual self again. At least around her daughter as the last thing she wanted to do is to hurt her precious little girl heart. It wasn't easy until one day an email changed everything…

_**"**__**Hey Grace, if you are seeing this, it means something happened to me. I have set this message to be sent to your personal terminal in case anything happen to me on our mission. I just wanted to let you know that the past few days have been great. It's been awhile since we have some time to chat and I enjoy every moment we had aboard the Normandy. You're a great friend, Grace. You're also a great person, wife and mother or in your case, father. Don't let my death change you. I know you and I know you will take it hard, but remember what I always said? Shed no tears when I'm gone but laugh at the memories we had together and know that I'm always near. I don't regret a single thing and I want to say thank you for letting me served aboard the Normandy. The only thing I ever regret is I didn't find someone who makes me feel like you felt when you with Matt and now with Liara… Grace, promise me for one last time, don't change who you are because I'm dead. I'm sorry that I died but remember that I'm always near. I will always be with you in your heart. I love you Grace, you has been a great friend and I'm lucky to call the savior of the galaxy my best friend."**_

It has been 10 days since Maddison death, 10 miserable days for Shepard. While she was reading Maddison last email to her, she didn't realized that she has start crying and didn't notice that her daughter slowly approach her.

"Daddy… Are you okay?" asked Elaina carefully.

"I'm fine Elaina. Now come here. Give me a hug." said Shepard as she knelt down so Elaina could hug her.

"I love you daddy." said Elaina as she hug her father tightly.

From the door, Liara silently watching Shepard and Elaina hugging and found herself slowly crying as she knew at that moment the old Shepard is back.

* * *

**A/N : I hope it as sad as I want it to be. I have to admit I been thinking about killing someone. I changed my mind from killing Arthur when he got shot and I changed the story where Matt was the one who supposed to take the bullet and he died. Unfortunately Maddison got the short straw but I also honestly believe that the death of Shepard best friend would hurt her more than Arthur or Matt. I mean technically Shepard has been mourning for her dad for 8 years and of course it will be sad if Arthur died when he just got back but I think Shepard would have blame herself for her father death than anything more than that. Matt death would hurt her since she loved him but I don't think it will give as much as an impact like Maddison death would give. Okay, now I'm just going to go into a corner and hate myself for killing Maddison… But before that, I just want to let you guys know that next chapter will be more happy story. Okay, now I'm off to a corner.**


	23. Surprises

**A/N : Okay… The reactions for me killing Maddison making me happy since I only mentioned her a few times in my chapter and this is a character that wasn't even a part of the game. So I'm happy how much you hurt by Maddison death. As someone who created the character, I'm hurt too but it had to be done. I want to explore how it will affect Shepard. We always see her as this person who kept her worry, doubt, her grief to herself. Maybe Liara saw it from time to time but other than that we never saw she just broke down. I think by me killing her best friend, it would totally made her broke down. It's either Maddison or Liara or Elaina, so be happy that I chose Maddison. Well enough with me writing sad chapters, time for more fluff! **

* * *

Chapter 23 : Surprises

In two days, it will be 9 years, 9 years since Shepard and Liara tied the knot. Shepard has so many to do for their anniversary and her work also threatening any chances for a romantic anniversary to be plan. Shepard task force teams are expected to arrive any day now from Arvuna after a further investigation about the Reapers artifact that they destroyed about two months ago.

"Traynor, could you clear my schedule in the next 2 days?" asked Shepard as she has a brief meeting with Specialist Traynor in her office.

"I usually will say yes but I'm afraid not, Admiral. I know your wedding anniversary in 2 days but there so many works to be done. The Normandy is expected to dock in a day or two. The Council wants to know what they found and if we should be ready for another war." answered Traynor as she check her datapad for Shepard schedules for the next few days.

"I really hope there won't be another war…" said Shepard as her mind drift for a moment to what happened to Maddison just a few months ago.

"Well before the Council decide my lunch break today should be spends at Council Chambers, I better go pick Elaina from school." add Shepard.

With Liara said she has some things she need to take care of, Shepard has to be the one who pick Elaina up from school. Knowing there's no better time to get Liara a anniversary present, Shepard head straight to a jewelry store in Presidium after picking Elaina up from school.

"Where are we going daddy? Are we going to go for the ice-cream parlor?" asked Elaina hopeful that her father going to bring her to the ice-cream parlor.

"We do it after I finish work okay? Right now you are going to help me pick a gift for your mother. Can you do that?"

"Yes!"

"Promise you won't tell mommy?"

"I cross my heart." said Elaina with a smile.

After a few more minutes of driving, they finally arrived in the Presidium and Shepard find a spot to park their sky car near the jewelry store. Not that Shepard couldn't park anywhere she wants because there's a perk of being a Spectre and in charge of C-Sec.

"What do you want to get mommy, daddy?" asked Elaina as she looks around the jewelry store.

"I'm thinking a necklace or a bracelet."

"What about this daddy? This look beautiful!" said Elaina excitedly as she points at a bracelet.

"It does look beautiful." answered Shepard as she takes a look at the bracelet.

"This bracelet came from the very best gems from Earth and Thessia. It cost 200,000 credits." said the human salesgirl.

Shepard almost choked hearing the amount of the bracelets. It does look beautiful and despite Shepard is pretty rich now, it still too expensive for Shepard liking.

"But we have a special discount to our savior of the galaxy. It will only cost 150,000 credits." said the human salesgirl as she sensed Shepard hesitation about buying the bracelet.

"Come on daddy, mommy would love this." said Elaina asking Shepard to buy the bracelet.

"Well, why not…" said Shepard still a little uneasy to spend that kind of credits.

After buying the bracelet, Shepard and Elaina heads towards Shepard office as there's no one to take care of Elaina ever since Samara has gone back to Lessus for a few weeks. Elaina biotics has also been put on hold unless Aethyta drop by to teach Elaina a few tricks and when Liara bring Elaina to the Shadow Broker ship so Miranda could spend a few hours teaching her.

"Hey Elaina." greet Traynor as she saw Shepard and Elaina.

"Hi Aunt Sammy."

"You know, you're the only one who called me that."

"Traynor, could you watch her for a few minutes? Commander Bailey called me a few minutes ago. We got some situations that I need to deal with." said Shepard.

"No problem Admiral."

"Elaina, be a good girl. I will come back in half hour or so." said Shepard as she knelt down and plant a kiss on Elaina forehead.

"Okay daddy."

* * *

Today is finally the day of Shepard and Liara wedding anniversary. Shepard is lucky enough that her work for the day is done and now all she need to do is pick Elaina up and drop her at their apartment before giving her wife the present she picked up a couple of days ago. Strangely Liara told Shepard in the morning that she's not feeling well and she will stay at home for the day and Shepard has agreed to drop and pick Elaina from school.

"Surprise!" yell everyone as soon as Shepard unlocks the front door.

"Happy anniversary Shepard." said Liara before giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I thought we were going to celebrate it alone?" asked Shepard still surprised to see her former crew in her apartment.

"I thought this could cheer you up." answered Liara.

"Oh come on Shepard, we let you and Liara have some alone time later on. Now it's time for some party!" said Jack.

"Now Jack, I think we can imagine why Shepard wants Liara alone right now." add Garrus.

"Heh heh heh." laugh Grunt in his adorable laugh.

"Why Shepard would want Liara alone right now?" asked Tali confused before realizing what Garrus meant.

"Well we can just leave and get Elaina some ice-cream if you want." add Tali.

"Not in front of the kid guys." said Shepard as both she and Liara could only shook their head at their friends banter.

"I want some ice-cream!" said Elaina.

"We will get it later okay Elaina?" said Liara.

"First, since everyone is here, we have some news." said Shepard as she pulls Liara closer.

"You want to do the honor Elaina?" asked Liara.

"You mean?"

"Yes." said both Shepard and Liara.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" yell Elaina excitedly. Ever since Shepard had the talk with Elaina, Elaina slowly grew excited about having a little sister. It made both Shepard and Liara happy.

"Another little Shepard/T'Soni running around? We could be in trouble…" said Garrus.

"Well, when are we going to see little Tali'Zorah/Vakarian running around?" asked Shepard returning the banter.

"Oh you know we… Uh.." said Garrus as he didn't know how to return the banter.

"We are thinking about adopting both a Quarian and a Turian kids." said Tali as she trying to help Garrus.

"That's a good idea." said Liara.

"Well Shepard, Liara, it's about time you have another kid running around. We Krogan never accept of having only one kid or two." said Wrex.

"You know I can imagine EDI said something about Asari reproduction is not the same like Krogan female." said Shepard.

"I have you know that we do not just 'pop' them out like Krogan." said Liara feeling a little bit offended.

"Well speaking about kids, I just heard from Ashley that Kenneth and Gabby going to be parents. I'm working on finding Gabby a job outside the ship once her pregnancy hit 5 months. I'm thinking about letting her join our Engineering task force." said Shepard.

"That's a good idea Shepard. We could use her expertise even just for a few short months." said Tali.

"I'm worried if Kenneth will go crazy without Gabby. I hope Adams could keep him focus. We still need him aboard the Normandy." said Shepard with a concern over her former engineer.

"I'm sure he will be fine." replied Garrus.

"Well now I know why Liara spend more time working at home." chime in Miranda.

"We didn't want anyone else knowing until we can get everyone here. In the exception of Ashley, James, Cortez, EDI and Joker of course." said Liara.

"Of course. I understand." replied Miranda.

"Speaking of the Normandy and the crew, where are they?" asked Kasumi as like always appears out of nowhere.

"Somewhere in the galaxy. As soon as they dock on the Citadel, I will be buried with de-briefing about what they found on Arvuna. That should be fun." said Shepard sarcastically.

"Speaking of that, the Citadel Tower already confirmed Normandy arrival. The Council wants you to head the de-briefing now." said Traynor as she looks at the datapad in her hand.

"You coming Traynor?" asked Shepard.

"I'm going to say no but I sense it's not a question or a request, it's more of an order." replied Traynor.

"As much as I want to stay here, I have to go." said Shepard to Liara as she gives her a kiss.

"It's okay, Shepard."

"Before that, I have a gift for you. Open it when I leave." said Shepard as she get out a box contain the bracelet she picked up from her pocket and put it in Liara hand.

As Shepard and Traynor walk out of the apartment, everyone gather around Liara to see what Shepard gift for Liara.

"Come on, Liara. Open it!" said Tali excitedly.

Before Liara open up the box, she read a little note attach to it. It wrote 'A certain savior of the galaxy and her daughter picked this up for you. Hope you like it'. As Liara slowly open the box, everyone mouth drop open a bit as they see what's in it.

"That worth a fortune." comment Kasumi.

"Thinking about stealing it, Kasumi?" asked Garrus.

"Thief never admits to their crime."

"Elaina, did you and your father picked this up?" asked Liara to her daughter.

"Yes. Daddy asked me to keep it as a secret."

"How much is this cost?"

"I dunno."

"From my experience this could cost more than a hundred thousand credits." said Kasumi.

"Goddess."

"You know Garrus, when you going to get me something like this?" asked Tali.

"I'm not the one who got all the credit for saving the galaxy." replied Garrus.

"I don't understand the point of this." said Javik.

"It's a romantic gesture, Javik." said Tali.

"Shepard is quite a romantic one." add Zaeed.

"Lucky you, Liara." said Wrex.

"Yes. I'm the lucky one." said Liara with a smile.

* * *

"There was an artifact in the cave. We believe the artifact play a role on indoctrination of a few colonists that was exposed long enough. We think once the artifact indoctrinates enough people, the inactive Reaper will activate. This is definitely a different Reaper that we faced. But then again I'm not surprised since they always so advance." explain Ashley.

"So what with the human and Vorcha that trying to kill every colonist on Arvuna and annihilate the Turian vessel?" asked Shepard.

"We believe the artifact didn't enough power yet to indoctrinate organics to the fullest. We think maybe they were trying to resist the indoctrination and end up being violent." answered Lieutenant Harris.

"How sure are you we destroyed the artifact?"

"Shepard, we do a double check. I'm not going to take it lightly with a Reaper artifact." answered Ashley.

"Do you think there still other artifacts out there?"

"We hope not, Lola." said James.

"Okay then. I think that's all for today. Traynor, make sure you send the details of this debriefing to the Councils." command Shepard.

"Yes, Admiral." answered Traynor as everyone starting to leave.

"You going straight to your apartment, Skipper?" asked Ashley.

"No. I need to check on a few things first at my office."

"Aren't today your 9th wedding anniversary? Didn't you have some plan with Liara?"

"It won't take too long."

"Yeah, right. If I know you, you are going to check if there's any Reapers artifact out there."

"I'm not going to take any chances with Reapers being reborn. Maybe by the time they come back, I already dead but there's a chance Liara and my daughters still alive. I'm not going to leave this world knowing there's a chance they will be killed by Reapers."

"I understand that, Shepard. But don't you think it better if you start tomorrow? It is a special day for you and Liara." said Ashley as she trying to convince Shepard to go home instead of burying herself with work.

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right."

"You also said I still with Cerberus when the war started."

"Okay, maybe not that part."

* * *

When Shepard got home, everyone already left and Elaina was nowhere to be found. Liara is sitting on the couch while looking at a datapad in her hand.

"Hey, Liara. Where's Elaina?" asked Shepard as she approach Liara.

"Our friends take Elaina to ice-cream parlor and then the arcade. They will call when they will drop her off." answered Liara as she gives Shepard a kiss.

"So what do you think about my gift?"

"You don't need to buy my expensive gift. All I need is you and it's enough."

"For the past 9 years all I done was giving you flowers on our wedding anniversary. You had a rough few weeks with me being deploy and once I return I act differently. I thought it will be nice to give you something other than flowers."

"It wasn't your fault. Your best friend died. You have the right to act the way you did but you don't need to buy me expensive gift to say you're sorry."

"I know. It just Elaina really loves it and I thought why not? I was thinking maybe when she's old enough you will give it to her once I'm not around anymore. I want her to see that bracelet and remember that moment we had when we picked that bracelet."

"Shepard…"

"I know you don't like it when I talk about life after I'm not around, but it will happen and I want you to know what I want."

Shepard slowly leans in to kiss Liara and as they were kissing lovingly, Liara suddenly pull away.

"What's wrong?" asked Shepard worryingly.

"I just felt lightheaded." answered Liara as she massages her temple.

"Come on, let's meet Dr. Chakwas."

"No need, Shepard. I will be fine."

"Liara…"

"Fine."

As soon as Liara admitting her defeat, Shepard and Liara head to Huerta Memorial to meet with Dr. Chakwas. Liara headache subside as they were waiting for Dr. Chakwas to done checking her patient. After 20 minutes of waiting, Dr. Chakwas finally show up and she wasted no time checking Liara as soon as Shepard told her that Liara is pregnant.

"Other than feeling lightheaded, what else did you feel? I want you to be completely honest." asked Dr. Chakwas.

"I… I feel like this pregnancy is different than the one I had with Elaina." answered Liara hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" asked Dr. Chakwas as Shepard gave Liara a worry look.

"When I tried to meld with the baby inside me, it made me lightheaded. I also felt different."

"When did it start?"

"A few weeks ago..."

"Liara… Why didn't you tell me?" asked Shepard as she take Liara hand and hold it.

"You have enough in your mind already, Shepard."

"You should have told me."

"How long is your pregnancy?" asked Dr. Chakwas.

"Almost 3 months."

"We are going to do an ultrasound. Maybe it will give us an idea why Liara has been feeling the way she did lately."

After two nurses bring in the ultrasound machine, Dr. Chakwas apply gel on Liara stomach before start doing the ultrasound.

"There's a chance of you seeing the baby, but right now I want to take a listen to her heartbeat." said Dr. Chakwas as she begin the procedure.

Not long enough they start hearing the sound of the baby heartbeat, just like Shepard heard it when Liara let her hear their baby heartbeat when they meld. On the monitor, both Shepard and Liara couldn't tell what they are seeing as Dr. Chakwas still look around before her expression change and she stop doing what she was doing.

"Dr. Chakwas, what's wrong?" asked Shepard as she starts to grow worry.

"Everything looks normal, except one thing. There are two set of heartbeats."

"What do you mean, Dr. Chakwas?" asked Liara as she too grew worry.

"You're having a twin!" said Dr. Chakwas as she's smile.

"But… How didn't I realize it?" asked Liara.

"The longer they are in there, the stronger they get. Maybe that's why you don't feel two presences instead of one. When they getting stronger, you're getting weaker and stressful with Shepard situations and the fact you were eating for two instead of three. Now everything is normal so there's no need for you to stay here. I will prescribe you with some vitamins and you should feel alright again. Just remember, you are eating for three, not two anymore." explains Dr. Chakwas.

As Dr. Chakwas leave them alone, both Shepard and Liara look at each other with the biggest smile before Shepard leans in to give Liara a kiss on the lips.

"I am so happy right now." said Shepard.

"Me too, Shepard."

"I love you." said Shepard as she plant another kiss on Liara lips.

* * *

**A/N : I am sorry that this is shorter chapters than the last few chapters. I just having problems finishing this story off so I hope it's a good chapter cause I sort of rush it off in the end. It probably has something to do with me writing an alternate story for this story that I should up sometime this month. Wanna know about what? Well you will know once I up the story. But don't worry because despite me start writing a new story, it does not mean I will put a stop in this story as this story still will get my main focus. As I said, it's an alternate story for this story that I called, What If. Arthur, Matt and Maddison will 'reprise' their role but with a different background and with Maddison will play a more important role in the story. So now you guys don't have to hate me or miss Maddison anymore. But fair warning though, it won't be a straight forward happy ending since I'm planning on making the story darker than this one. Well I did say it's an alternate story. But I do plan it on making it a happy ending story. Anyway I was planned on having vacations this Friday, so my next update probably will be late. Also it depends on if I'm having trouble writing the next chapter. **


	24. Farewell

**A/N : I am so sorry for this super late chapter. I was on vacation and I didn't really write anything. When I got back from my vacation, I'm having a writer block which is suck because it's my major writer block I had so far. I just want to let you guys know that I'm not abandoning this story but I have a feeling from this point on, I will be having problem to up a new chapter in 1-3 days period. I hope you guys understand… Anyway enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 24 : Farewell

For the past 2 months Shepard has been buried herself with work and worrying about another Reapers threat when it struck her how much she had miss the chances to spend her times with her daughter. She couldn't believe how time has passed since the day she go met her mother so she can convinced the Alliance and the Council to let her go. She was so tired of fighting, putting other people before her and the people she love and yet here she was still doing what she was doing for the most part of her life.

Shepard is so deep in thought that she didn't even realized Liara approach her.

"Shepard." said Liara as she approaches Shepard when she saw her wife in the Presidium Commons.

"Liara. What are you doing here?" asked Shepard as she slowly put her hand on top of Liara growing belly as Liara stand close to her.

"I'm just meeting with my father at Apollo's Café when I saw you standing here, deep in thought."

"I was just thinking about us… When I met you here after the Cerberus coup, I know exactly what I want to do after the war ended but here I am doing the exact opposite."

"What did you want to do back then?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You are doing it."

"I also wanted to leave the Alliance and settle down with you."

"Shepard, I am happy whether you still with the Alliance or not. The most important thing is you are here with me."

"Maybe I should retire so I could spend more time with you and our daughters."

"But you love what you're doing right now."

"I love you and our daughters more."

"Shepard, you don't have to do this because you couldn't spend time with us in the past few months. What you need is to start balancing your work and your family. You don't have to give up either one. Before your mission on Arvuna, you are doing just that. Now all you need is to do it again."

"Why do I have to marry someone so wise?" said Shepard as she leans in to kiss Liara.

* * *

Shepard is resting in the living room while Liara is in the kitchen finding some snacks when Elaina come out from her room and head towards her father in the living room.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" asked Elaina as she sits down next to Shepard.

"Anything."

"My English teacher wanted me to write a story with a theme 'My Hero' and I want to write about Aunt Maddison."

It has been a while since Shepard heard anyone saying Maddison name. She may have passed the grief part but hearing Maddison name once again, made her heart sting.

"I know what happened to her hurt you, daddy. But I want to write about Aunt Maddison, I want to know more about her… Please, daddy?"

After a long quite, Shepard finally speaks. "What did you want to know?"

"How did you meet her?"

"I was 8 years old when your grandma got a new assignment. We had to go back to Earth so grandma can report for duty. Your grandpa was in an assignment and grandma had to find someone to take care of me when we met the Sinclair's family. Your aunt Maddison was at the same age as me and her father received the same assignment as grandma. Aunt Maddison mother was a stay at home mom and she's agreed to take care of me until grandpa back from his assignment. Grandma ended up giving our family estate keys to Aunt Maddison mother so we can live there for the time being as grandma and Aunt Maddison father had to report for duty soon and it didn't leave us any time to find a place where we could live."

"Grandma just gave the keys like that?"

"Grandma didn't have a lot of choice at that time and with Aunt Maddison father was a lower ranking officer than grandma, she thought she could trust his wife to take care of me. It was either trusting Aunt Maddison mother to take care of me or leave me alone for who know how long."

"I thought you spend most of your life in Space?"

"There were a few occasions I live on Earth for a few weeks or few months until grandma and grandpa get an apartment in the space stations where they will be regularly got assigned too."

"That sound complicated. I'm lucky that you only got assigned on the Citadel."

"It was, but ever since that day I always stay with them. They were times that I still had to move around but every chance we got, we always stay close."

"When did you and Aunt Maddison decide to join the Alliance?"

"We had a pack about it since we were twelve."

"Did you two have a rule on your friendship?"

"Yes, we were. The number one thing is we never going to let a guy or our love life get in between of our friendship."

"What else?"

"We always going to have each other back and we will always be honest with each other."

"Did you ever keep a secret from each other?"

"Yes, I was. We had a deal that we can have secret from each other but neither one of us can push the other to tell the secret until we absolutely ready."

"What the best advice Aunt Maddison ever gave you?"

"That's a tough question, your Aunt Maddison was very wise on giving advice but I think I can think of my favorite advice."

"What is it?"

"Well I'm pretty sure she got this advice from song lyrics from her favorite artist but it was a great advice. It was 'people throw rocks at thing that shine'."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"It means people always going to shut you down when you start doing something great. That advice always what drives me forward when no one believes in me."

Shepard and Elaina kept having conversation about Aunt Maddison with Liara watching from the kitchen. A smile appears on her lips before a worry look overtook the smile as Elaina asked Shepard with another question.

"Was it because of Aunt Maddison death that changed you when you got back?"

Elaina question took Shepard by surprised and she had to compose herself before start answering her daughter question.

"I hate losing someone under my command because they were my responsibilities. Their families trust me to keep them safe and when one of them dies, I fail to fulfill my responsibilities. Your Aunt Maddison was my best friend and to make it worst, she died under my command. I'm not only failed my responsibilities to protect her as her commanding officer, but also as her best friend."

"I'm sure you did everything you can to protect her, daddy." said Elaina as she hugs Shepard.

"But I will do even better when it comes to you, your mother and your little sisters." said Shepard as she tightly hold on into her daughter.

* * *

A few days ago, Shepard and Liara had agreed to have dinner with both Shepard's parents and Aethyta, now that the night has come, both of them are busy preparing for dinner while preparing themselves with another family drama.

"Shepard, when your parents going to arrive?" asked Liara as she preparing the table.

"Soon, mom called a few hours ago saying she had a little problems in the office, so she's and dad going to be a little bit late." said Shepard as she busy preparing desserts.

Before Liara could response, someone ring the front door.

"Elaina, could you open the door, it must be gramp." said Liara to her daughter.

"Yes, mommy." answered Elaina as she get up from the couch in the living room to open the front door.

"I don't understand why you have yet to give your father a key to our apartment." asked Shepard.

"So she can just march in whenever she wants? I'm happy with the way it is."

"What, are you ashamed your father going to embarrass you?" tease Shepard.

"I heard Samara will be arriving today." said Liara as she tries to change the subject.

"If she could find a transport here, and I see what you trying to do."

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't."

"Still the same loving couples as you were before marriage." said Aethyta as she approaching the kitchen.

"Father." greet Liara as she gives her father a hug.

"Well, dinners ready, but my parents are not here yet." said Shepard as she set down the desserts on the table.

"We are here now. And Shepard, I thought I teach you not to put desserts before dinner." said Hannah as she and Arthur approach the kitchen.

"When did you even arrived? I didn't even hear a sound." asked Shepard.

"You're father and I still can surprise you, you know and don't avoid my question."

"Well, you know how I sometimes love to eat desserts before and after dinner."

"I like it when I eat desserts first." said Elaina as she sit down on a chair around the dinner table.

"Like daughter, like father." remarks Arthur.

"Well, apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"So what desserts are you cooking?" asked Arthur as he completely ignored Hannah remarks clearly pointed toward him.

"I made Apple crisp and old fashioned Strawberry pie."

"That is some heavy desserts… What do you have for dinner?" asked Hannah as she shook her head.

"Mac and Cheese for you and some Asari delicacy that I still can't pronounce its name."

"9 years of marrying my daughter and you still can't pronounce an Asari delicacy?" comment Aethyta.

"I think it's important that I know how to cook it than pronounce its name." said Shepard in defense.

After eating dinner, all of them head toward the living room by the fireplace with Aethyta bring a bottle of Asari wine and Arthur holding two bottles of beer. Liara is sitting comfortable on the couch while Shepard making sure Elaina do her homework in her room with Glyph watching her.

"For once, Elaina didn't resist when you asked her to do her homework after dinner. When you were little, you always hate doing your homework after dinner because you're too busy wanting to watch TV." comment Hannah as Shepard sit next to Liara.

"I turn up pretty good."

"Yeah, because we won't let you get out of the house until you done your homework." chime in Arthur.

"How's Elaina biotics lesson going?" asked Aethyta.

"Elaina has shown she's a powerful biotics at her age. Justicar Samara is very impressed."

"Well that's my grandkid, alright. I guess you two made a right decision to have Justicar Samara teach her biotics."

"I always admired Justicar Samara biotics skill. I used to team up with some talented biotics before and after I met Justicar Samara, but I never been more impress than Justicar Samara biotics. She and Javik are definitely the best biotics I ever team up with." said Shepard.

"What about my daughter?"

"Her singularity always helpful when we are against husks, but other than that? Not so much." said Shepard in a teasing tone. Realizing what Shepard said, Liara give Shepard a light shove.

"No, your daughter biotics skill are really impressive but most importantly, we made a great team." add Shepard with a smile.

"Look at you two, still love each other as the first day you two felt in love." said Hannah.

"Didn't you still love, dad?"

"Oh, I still love him alright, but never something like you two have."

"When I was with Nezzy, it was great but our love was nothing like what you two had."

"Maybe because neither one of you going through what we are going through…" said Shepard as she looks Liara in the eyes.

"It's not something that I want to go through again, but Shepard is right. What we go through made us enjoy every seconds we had together now. Because you never know when it will be your last."

"Every day I look at Liara, it always remind me how I felt the first time I fall in love with her. How my heart still skip a beat when I see Liara face first thing in the morning."

"Every day I'm just thankful that Shepard is still here with me."

"I'm just thankful I have someone to get back to." said Shepard as she kisses Liara.

* * *

"Admiral, Elaina teacher is here and she wish to see you." said Traynor through the omni-tool.

"Let her in." said Shepard as she close the paper work she's been working on.

"Admiral, thank you for seeing me. I'm Carla Hathaway, Elaina English teacher." said a young woman.

"No problem, Ms. Hathaway. Is there a problem with Elaina?" said Shepard as she gives the signal for her to sit down.

"I just want to drop by and gives you this." said Ms. Hathaway as she gives Shepard a datapad.

"You may know that I asked Elaina to write a story with a theme 'My Hero'. I just thought you would like to read what Elaina wrote." add Ms. Hathaway.

"Thank you, Ms. Hathaway. Is that all?"

"Yes, Admiral. Thank you for your time." said Ms. Hathaway as she sit up and start walking towards the door.

As Elaina English teacher leaved her office, Shepard start examining the datapad Ms. Hathaway gave her.

**My Hero**

**by Elaina Shepard T'Soni**

**Everyone knew who's my father is. She's the savior of the galaxy and everyone hero and she is my hero. My mother is a great Prothean expert and information broker, she's the smartest person I know and she is also my hero. But I decided to write about my aunt, Ensign Maddison Sinclair who'd killed in action a few months ago. She was my father best friend and before my mother came along, she was the one who kept my father in check. They were both born in the military life and for that same reason they met. That was also the reason why they chose to serve the Alliance Navy.**

**I remembered what aunt Maddison told me how my father always the best of the best, the one who stand out the most in the academy. What aunt Maddison ever tried to do was to keep up before realizing her loved for medicine. She decided to pursue that path, the path that made her saved a lots of life just like my father did. What I learned the most from her was you can contribute to this galaxy in lots of way. You don't need to be a hero to saves lives, all you need to do is doing what you love to do and you could very well saves lives. **

**My father told me that aunt Maddison saved her life in more way than one. She was there in the toughest moment of my father life and she never back down. She was loyal to her best friend and she was a caring person. Her one wish was if she ever killed in action, she wanted it to be in her best friend arm. She got her wished and she died a hero. She got the savior of the galaxy shed tears for her and now she's going to keep a look out for the savior of the galaxy from wherever she is right now. That is why she's my hero. She will look out for my father and she going to make sure I will have my father for as long as I can. **

Before she even realized it, tears start to stream down Shepard face.

* * *

**A/N : I hope I done a good job for this chapter and I think this is the best well to say farewell to Maddison. At least for this story… Anyway I will focus on finishing the first chapter of my 'alternate' story for this story. Mostly because I had no idea what I want to write for next chapter and it also been bugging me how I still not finished writing 'What If'. Hopefully after I finish the first chapter, idea will struck me on how next chapter of this story will go. Anyway once again I want to say my sorry for this super late chapter. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up but I will try to make sure it won't be too long.**


	25. Big Sister

**A/N : First of all I like to say my sorry for 'neglecting' this story for a moment. I seriously have problem writing this story mostly because I don't want to have Liara give birth to the twin yet. I finally came up of an idea to write a chapter where Elaina starts to feeling like a big sister. Also this is my gift to all my readers who has been reading Forever After and What If. It will be all about fluff since What If is going to be playing with your heart and I think it's nice to have this fluff here. Enjoy…**

* * *

Chapter 25 : Big Sister

With Liara is expect to give birth to their twin in 2 month, Shepard has decided to take one week vacation on Earth with Elaina school is also on break to give them some last family moment together before the arrival of their twin. It has been raining for the first 2 days they are on Earth much to Elaina disappointment. On the third day, the rains finally stop and Shepard has proposed a picnic outside at the park near their house.

"This really is a nice idea, Shepard." said Liara as she lay next to Shepard on the grass.

"Easy for you to say because you're not the one chasing Elaina around… I'm too old for this."

"Wait until the twin are born."

"I will leave them to you then. You can use your biotics to strain them or something."

"I wouldn't do such a thing."

"Daddy!" yell Elaina as she run towards her parents.

"Save me." whisper Shepard to Liara as she gets up to look at her daughter.

"Daddy let's play another round of chasing me." beg Elaina

"Your daddy is tired, Elaina. Why don't you play a game that everyone can play too?" said Liara to Shepard rescue.

"I don't know any game that you can play along, mommy."

"Well I have some board games at the house but the weather is so nice right now. Thankfully I brought along some crayons and sketch book. You can draw something, Elaina." said Shepard as she pull out crayons and sketch book from her old school bag that she brought along to the picnic.

"Cool." said Elaina as she grab few crayons and sketch book from Shepard.

An hour later Elaina finished her drawing and immediately shows her parents what she drew.

"Look what I draw mommy, daddy!" said Elaina excitedly as she shows her parents the sketch book.

"This is you two holding each other hand and this is me looking over my little sisters when we are out here in this park for a picnic!" explain Elaina.

"This is beautiful, Elaina." said Liara as she plant her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow. I'm touch looking at this drawing and I can't believe how beautiful this drawing is." said Shepard in disbelieve at how beautiful her daughter drawing is.

"I love art class at school. When I grow up, I want to be an artist!"

"You can be anyone you want, my light." said Shepard as she gives her daughter a hug.

* * *

After arriving home from their picnic at the park a few hours ago, Shepard and Elaina are busy preparing dinner as Liara reading a book in the living room as the father and daughter insist on making a special dinner for Liara.

"So what are we going to cook for mommy?" asked Shepard as she looks over a cookbook.

"This look tasty, daddy." said Elaina as she's point at one of the recipe on the cookbook.

"You want to make lasagna?"

"Yes, please?"

"Well sure. But we have two problems. First we don't have all the ingredients to cook it and second I never make lasagna before."

"We can go to the store to get all the ingredients!"

"What about the fact I never make this before?"

"You will do fine, daddy. You're the best chef in the entire galaxy!"

"Okay then. Let's go to the grocery store." said Shepard as she pick Elaina up from the kitchen table and put her down.

"Liara, we have to go to the grocery store to buy some ingredients. Is there something you want?" asked Shepard as she grabs her jacket from the living room.

"Can you get me some chips and chocolate chip cookies?" answered Liara.

"Sure. Come on Elaina, wear your jacket." said Shepard as she help her daughter put her jacket on.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a grocery store near the house. As Shepard picking ingredients needed to make lasagna, Elaina walk around the store to find some chips and chocolate chip cookies. But she end up walking back to Shepard with more than chips and chocolate chip cookies.

"What all of those?" asked Shepard as she's point at other snacks on Elaina basket.

"Can I have all of this, please?" said Elaina as she giving her father a puppy look.

"Fine. I'm not going to argue with you but you're the one who going to answer your mother when she sees all of these snacks."

"Thanks, daddy!"

After paying for all the ingredients and the snacks, Shepard and Elaina walk home.

"What are those?" asked Liara as soon as they arrived home as she saw all the snacks that Elaina carries.

"Ask your daughter." said Shepard as she rushes to the kitchen.

"Elaina?" said Liara as she looks at her daughter.

"I… Umm… Daddy let me buy this." answered Elaina.

"Shepard!" yell Liara to Shepard in the kitchen.

"Hey, your daughter gave me those puppy look. And I'm not about to argue with her that she can't have all this snacks." said Shepard as she come out from the kitchen.

"You can at least make her buy only a few. It's unhealthy, Shepard." argue Liara.

"Oh, please. I ate this all the time when I was a kid. Just let Elaina enjoy it for once, at least when we are in vacation."

"I promise I will eat all my vegetables from now on if you let me eat all this snacks." plead Elaina.

"Fine. If you promise to eat all your vegetables." said Liara as she gives in.

"With the exception of broccoli, please?"

"All of your vegetables."

"Oh, come on mommy! Even daddy didn't eat her broccoli."

"I never like it and I'm not going to change now." said Shepard.

"Fine. But you will eat it eventually. Deal?"

"Deal!" said Elaina excitedly.

* * *

After over 3 hours of making lasagna, the lasagna is finally ready to be serves. As Elaina help out Shepard preparing the dinner table, Liara sit down at one of the chairs around the dinner table before she join by Shepard who's sitting next to her and Elaina sitting in front of them.

"Are you sure this is the first time you make lasagna?" asked Liara after she took a bite of the lasagna.

"Yes. Well what can I say, I'm the best chef in the galaxy." answered Shepard as she give Elaina a wink.

"Who said that?"

"I did!" answered Elaina excitedly.

"Well I'm sure it because of your help that this lasagna taste great." said Shepard.

"Thanks, daddy!"

After dinner they head to the living room and play a board game, Monopoly.

"You have to pay up, daddy!" said Elaina as Shepard last move ended up in Elaina property.

"But… I didn't have enough money."

"Then you lose, daddy."

"Look at that. Someone who never loses to anyone in any game finally lost to her daughter." said Liara with a smile.

"Well… I'm not going to pay up. You're going to make me." said Shepard as she start to run.

"I'm going to catch you daddy!" yell Elaina as she starts to run after her father.

Liara only watch with a smile from the living room as Shepard ran from her daughter around the house.

After a good 5 minutes of running around, both Shepard and Elaina lay down on the floor in the living room, tired. Half an hour later Liara asked Elaina to brush her teeth and Shepard promise she will tuck her in.

"Daddy… Can I ask you a question?" asked Elaina as Shepard finished reading her a bedtime story.

"What is it?"

"Were you scared of having me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know before I was born?"

"When your mother told me that she's pregnant with you, I couldn't be any happier. But I was scared that I'm going to lose you before you were born and if I'm going to hurt you when you are born. I was so nervous the first time I hold you but as soon as you gave me those little sweet smile and wrap your hand around my finger, I knew it right there and then that you didn't care if I'm scared or nervous. All that matter is that I love you. Why you asked?"

"I'm scared that I'm going to hurt my little sisters when they are born and if they won't like me."

"I know that you love them and you won't hurt them. Your little sisters going to have the best big sister in the galaxy and they are going to love you as much as we do."

"Thanks daddy."

"Now go to sleep. We have somewhere to go tomorrow." said Shepard as she kisses her daughter forehead.

After leaving her daughter room, Shepard heads towards her bedroom where Liara already waiting in bed.

"What took you so long?" asked Liara.

"I think Elaina is ready to be a big sister now." answered Shepard as she get into bed.

"How do you know?"

"She just told me that she scared if she going to hurt her little sisters when they are born and if they won't like her."

"Really?"

"Yes. Our little girl has grown up."

"She will always be our little girl."

* * *

After breakfast, Shepard immediately asked Liara and Elaina to get on sky car that she rented for the day. She didn't say where their destination are but she just knew she have to go there. After 30 minutes of ride, they finally arrived at a cemetery where Shepard park their sky car and got out holding a bouquet of flowers with her.

"Are we in the cemetery?" asked Liara as she get out of the sky car.

"Yes. This is where Maddison was buried." answered Shepard as she lead Liara and Elaina somewhere in the cemetery.

"What flower is it in your hand, daddy?" asked Elaina.

"It's tulips. Your aunt Maddison always loved tulips so I thought it appropriate if I bring her a bouquet of tulips." said Shepard as she came to a stop at a grave.

"A loyal friend until the end." said Liara as she read the engraving on the tombstone with Maddison name.

"I thought this going to get easier…" said Shepard as she set down the flowers.

"Losing someone is never easy, Shepard. You know that better than anyone."

Without saying anything to what Liara just told her, Shepard keep on walking to other grave in the cemetery while getting out a rose from her jacket before she come into a stop. Shepard kneeled down and put down the rose before she rose up and gave a sharp salute.

"Whose tombstone is this?" asked Elaina as she stood beside Shepard.

"… Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko..."

"Shepard… You know that you made the right choice." said Liara as she saw the uneasiness in Shepard eyes.

"I know… But sometimes I asked myself why I chose Ashley instead of Kaidan. Kaidan has been a part of my crew since day one but Ashley is just a soldier that we saved in Eden Prime. Why did I choose her instead of him? Because he told me he has feeling for me?"

"You know that's not true. Ashley was with Major Kirrahe and you saved lots of life by choosing Ashley instead of Kaidan… But if you were not given the choices to pick either one of them, you would have saved both of them." reassure Liara as she grab Shepard left hand and squeeze it lovingly.

"Well enough sadness for one day, let's go do something that will make you happy." said Shepard as she point at Elaina.

"Yay! Are we going to the zoo?" said Elaina excitedly.

"No. But this is better than the zoo."

After 45 minutes of ride, they finally arrived at the destination.

"What is this place, daddy?" asked Elaina as they got out of the sky car.

"It's an animal shelter. It's a shelter for lost pets or homeless pets. I asked around so you can go pet the cats and dogs here." answered Shepard.

"They let you do that?" asked Liara.

"Oh please. Ever since I save the galaxy, anywhere I go I can just ask for anything and I will get it instantly."

"I thought you don't like to play 'I saved the galaxy' card?"

"If it will make you and Elaina happy, I will use it with pleasure." said Shepard as she gave Liara a kiss.

* * *

After spending a week vacation on Earth, Shepard and her family finally back on the Citadel. With Elaina school still on break, she will be with Liara at home while Shepard goes back to work. While walking towards her office, the desk where Traynor usually sit at is empty. Thinking that Traynor probably out running some errand, Shepard continue walking to her office.

"Oh, Admiral." said Traynor as soon as Shepard open the door to her office.

"Traynor. I thought you were out running some errand. What are you doing here?" asked Shepard as she walks towards her desk.

"I'm here to put this file on your desk. Councilor Shepard asked me to give this to you." answered Traynor as she shows Shepard the file.

"Hmm… It's nothing important. Anything else I should know about?"

"No, Admiral. Things are slow here lately. Not much happen that required your attention."

"If that the case why don't we sit down and play a chess game?"

"You think you can beat me, Admiral?"

"I heard that Elaina beat you a few weeks ago so I thought I give it a try."

"That is one smart girl, Admiral."

"Don't I know it." said Shepard as she sat down on the couch in the office.

"You know Admiral, I never know where you get this chess board?" asked Traynor as she sit down in front Shepard.

"Remember when I was at the Citadel and I suddenly out of reach?"

"Oh yeah. It scared the hell out of me, Admiral."

"Well I was helping Aria get Omega back and the Cerberus General who seized Omega has this chess board. Aria said she didn't need this so she gave it to me."

"I heard that Aria gave the Cerberus General to the Alliance. I heard a lot about Aria T'Loak reputation and I'm surprised she didn't kill him."

"Apparently I rub off on her... You know what Traynor, I never understand why you never call me Shepard?"

"I just don't think I can call you by your last name, Admiral."

"Why's that? Every one of my crew called me Shepard instead of my rank for the most part. Why don't you?"

"I just don't feel like we are close enough for me to call you, Shepard."

"You know I don't let just anyone up on my cabin or used my shower, but you did. You beat me in chess and how is that not close enough?"

"Back then I was…" Traynor couldn't finish her sentence as she remembered the real reason she was up in Shepard cabin.

"Because you were trying to flirt your Commanding Officer?"

"I… Guilty as charged. How did you know? I thought you didn't get my hint back then."

"Oh I know what you were hinting, Traynor. But I'm with Liara."

"I didn't know about that, back then. You two act so normal with each other that it's hard to say you two are together."

"Say that to my crew aboard Normandy SR-1. Apparently our relationship is all over the ship even before we are together."

"That sound like a good story, Admiral."

"It came to my attention that apparently Liara have a feeling for me when Ashley told me on our usual conversations after a mission. Apparently we are already together if the gossip is true. Next thing I know, Lieutenant Alenko was asking me if I'm seeing her."

"But you're not?"

"No. I didn't even know that she has a feeling for me or if I have a feeling for her."

"So how did you two end up together?"

"I was checking on her after a mission when she mentioned that she has a feeling for me. I asked her if she interested in me or actually the visions I got from the Prothean beacon. She told me that at first it was the visions but it grew past that but she didn't know if she should act on it because she was worry I already with someone."

"Were you?"

"No. I know that Lieutenant Alenko have a feeling for me but the Alliance regulations are against fraternization… I asked her why she has a feeling for me despite we are both female's. And then she gave me this lecture about it doesn't have a meaning for Asari."

"Is that when you two decided to get together?" asked Traynor excitedly.

"Ha. Not really. She asked me I feel a connection with her and I was. Then she start thinking like a scientist on how we don't have much in common, we are from different species and so on. We finally decided to put our feelings beside until we beat Saren."

"So you two weren't together?"

"At first? No. We feel a connection with each other but there so much at stake and we decided to put it beside us first. That is until all hell breaks loose. Before Illos… that's when we got together."

"How did Liara deal with you being dead for two years?"

"Well for me, it doesn't feel like 2 years. It was rough for her and me. When we first met after Cerberus rebuilt me at Illium, she wasn't the same Liara I felt in love with."

"What do you mean?"

"She'd different. She was cold and she didn't want to talk about us at all despite she kiss me the first time we met after 2 years."

"It must hurt you, Admiral."

"It was. When I thought she died in explosion, I felt like my heart break into pieces. But I didn't know what worst that feeling or what I felt when I asked her about our relationship afterward."

"What did she told you?"

"She told me that I can't just come back and 2 years of mourning vanish…"

"Was Liara seeing anyone at that time?"

"That was the first thing that came into my mind… I thought she was seeing Feron, the drell that helped her recovered my body."

"Was she?"

"No. She told me that as human say it, she's taken."

"So how did you get her back?"

"It was after we beat the Shadow Broker and I managed to pursue her to come aboard the Normandy before I resume my mission… She asked me one thing if we want to continue the relationship."

"What is it?"

"She wanted me to promise her that I'm coming back."

"Because you were about to go through the Omega 4 relay?"

"Yes. But I promised her that I'm always coming back."

"And you did."

"Yeah, but that was before I cheated death on the Collector base for more than I can count."

"That's a great story, Admiral. You two went through a lot together and you two deserve all the happiness."

"Thank you, Traynor."

"But I don't get it. You two clearly love each other but how did you two stay professional for most of the time?"

"I guess because I always put mission first. I'm lucky that she understand why I have to put mission first before her. But we always spend little time we have together as best as we can. Even on mission we have to trust each other to have each other back. Although sometimes, our worry and our love for each other takeover in the middle of a fight."

"Like what?"

"How Liara just run in between two brute to get to me after I met the Leviathan or the fact I push Liara when the Shadow Broker throw his desk at us despite Garrus was with us too."

"I hope one day I can have what you have, Admiral."

"You won't find that person without looking or hiding behind your hints, Traynor."

"So if I'm being honest with you, I already have you to myself?"

"Ha. That would be a no, Traynor. Even if I'm not seeing anyone… you know there are regulations about fraternization."

"But it didn't make you report Kenneth and Gabby."

"No… I grew up in military and the first thing my mom told me when I got my order was never fall in love with officers or the enlisted if it can affect the chain of command. For Kenneth and Gabby, I didn't see much problem regarding their relationship so I just turn a blind eye."

"Even if the Alliance can punish you for not reporting it?"

"It's my job to make sure the Alliance won't know what happen."

"Well there I was so scared of you the first time I met you." chuckle Traynor.

"Why's that?"

"Your records were astonishing and everyone that worked with you has nothing but a good thing to say about you. I was thinking they were too scared to say anything bad about you. But I guess I was wrong. You really care about your crew and you protect them with your life."

"That is my job as the Commanding Officer."

"It was more than that, Admiral. I never have been station aboard any other ships but from what I'm seeing from my time aboard the Normandy, you weren't making it formal aboard the Normandy. The crew didn't need to salute you unless it's necessary and we could just hang out with you like equal rank. There was no rank hinder you from you crew. I admire that about you, Admiral."

"If that was the case, why are you still calling me by my rank? There's no need to call me Admiral if it's not necessary, Traynor."

"Very well. But with one condition, you have to call me Samantha or Sam."

"Okay then, Samantha."

"One more thing, do you know anyone that you can hook me up with?"

"I know someone but I don't think it's your type."

"And how do you know my type, Shepard?"

"Because he a guy."

"Point taken."

"Now are we going to play chess or not?"

"Bring it on, Shepard."

* * *

**A/N : I know that I start this chapter with Shepard, Liara and Elaina fluff but I got an idea to write a scene between Shepard and Traynor. I always have a soft spot for Traynor and the whole having her on your cabin and letting her using the shower and pretending not knowing what she's was hinted was too funny. Traynor was definitely more subtle about her feeling towards Shepard than Kelly was. I also want us to have a little moment of remembering Kaidan. Anyway I hope you guys love it and now I'm going to focus on What If. So I'm going to abandon this story for a while. But don't worry, I will continue it. Because I still not planning of ending this story.**


	26. Kate

**A/N : Hey guys! No, I'm not dead, just being lazy to type this chapter down… Anyway I want to start off my note by saying I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. Sometimes there are few that slipped my attention for each scene and sometimes I tend to mistype a word and I'm sorry for that. I didn't find a time to re-read all chapters again to correct it. With now I'm juggling 2 stories at once among my real life work, I didn't have much time to correct my past chapters. I want to find a time to do so in the future but right now I'm more focusing on writing new chapters instead. I'm sorry if it's annoy you but I'm trying my best to keep the mistakes at minimum but you all have to understand this is not my first language and I find it hard to grasp with the grammar.**

**Also let myself be clear, even though I stated that my Shepard is Paragade she is not a full Paragade. She is usually a Paragon but not afraid to be Renegade when necessary. For example in the game being a Renegade for Tali hearing (in Mass Effect 2) but she didn't give up Tali father (out of loyalty to Tali). Punch the Quarian Admiral (which I forgot his name) among other things. I'm sorry if I didn't make Shepard a true Paragade in this story. I love it when Shepard being Renegade but sometimes it's too much to my liking so she usually a Paragon but a Renegade when she either too piss or when it's necessary. Anyway for this chapter I was so certain it will be the chapter of the twin arrival but I end up having a new idea for this chapter so I have to postpone the twin arrival. Anyway without further ado…**

* * *

Chapter 26 : Kate

It's only a month away from the arrival of the twin. Well that is if they decides to comes out at 9 months mark. With the twin arrival is fast approaching, it scares the hell out of Shepard. It might be weird considering she done a great job with Elaina but the thought of having to take care of the twin and also making sure Elaina is happy, scares Shepard more than she would have like.

Shepard was so deep in thought that she didn't even realized Traynor knock on the door before coming in.

"Admiral?" said Traynor.

"Huh… Traynor, what can I do for you?" said Shepard as she realized once again she was deep in thought thinking about the twin arrival.

"There's a situation at Citadel school. Commander Bailey asked you get down there."

"What? What happened?" asked Shepard as she worried that something happen to Elaina.

"I have no idea, Admiral. But Commander Bailey told me that Elaina is fine."

"Let Commander Bailey know I will be there in 15 minutes."

"Yes, Admiral." said Traynor as she send Commander Bailey a message.

After 15 minutes of running, driving the sky car and back to running, Shepard arrived at Citadel school district at one of the wards on the Citadel which place school from kindergarten to university. It was something that the Councils decided to do after the war and Shepard gave her approval as it easy for C-Sec to keep the place secures in case something happen.

It wasn't hard to find Commander Bailey since as soon as Shepard arrived at the district, a Turian C-Sec officer immediately take Shepard to where Commander Bailey is. Commander Bailey stood a few foot away from the playground as Shepard can see an Asari and a Human by the swing, talking. Shepard was certain that Asari is her daughter, Elaina.

"Don't you worry, Shepard. That girl is harmless. At least to Elaina." said Commander Bailey before Shepard could say anything.

"I'm more worried about that girl since Elaina biotics are pretty powerful. Especially if she scared." said Shepard more to reassuring herself than telling Commander Bailey.

"Oh please, Shepard. I know that look. You weren't worried Elaina will hurt that girl, you were worried Elaina got hurt."

"Remember Bailey, we are no longer the same rank."

"Oh yeah? Say someone who insisted on me calling her by her last name." Commander Bailey bites back to Shepard teasing.

"So what is the situation?" asked Shepard with a serious tone.

"That girl who is talking to your daughter is Kate. She's homeless and ran away from foster home a few days ago. One of the C-Sec officers caught her stealing some foods at a café but she got away. When he came to pick his daughter, he spotted her at the playground and by that time she had Elaina with her so he called me instead since he knew who that girl talking to."

"She's a risk?"

"That's what peoples at the foster home told me."

"What she done?"

"Well they told me she usually steals, love to break the rule. But she's not violence."

"What happened to her parents?"

"Both of her parents were in the Alliance and served in the Reapers war. Her father was KIA and her mother suffered a PTSD and committed suicide last year. She has no other family so she stuck in the foster care system."

"How old is she?"

"10 years old…"

"Why didn't anyone go talk to her?"

"And risk she do something to the great Admiral Shepard daughter? Nobody dares."

"You said she not violence?"

"You never know what she will do, Shepard."

"And why do you think she won't do what she will do if I go there?"

"Because you won't let that happen."

"Just make sure you tell Traynor to tell Liara that I will be picking Elaina today. I don't want her to freak out once she saw all this commotion when she comes to pick Elaina." said Shepard as she starts making her way toward Elaina and Kate.

"Roger that." answered Commander Bailey as he starts to call Traynor through his omni-tool.

Shepard calmly walks towards the swing and before long her presence is noticed by her daughter.

"Daddy! I thought mommy pick me up today?" asked Elaina as she waved towards Shepard.

"Yeah. There's a change of plan. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, daddy. Does this means I get to hang at your office?"

"Maybe. Care to introduce me with your friend here?"

"Oh. Daddy, this is Kate and Kate this is my father. Well my other mother as human says it."

"You didn't tell me that the famous Commander Shepard is your father." said Kate to Elaina.

"I found it nice to have a friend that friend with me because who I am, not because of who my father is. All my classmates act friendly with me because of my father and it's nice to have you who want to be my friend even without knowing who my father is."

"You know that's not true, Elaina." Shepard chimes in.

"Yes it is, daddy." said Elaina as a hint of disappointment can be seen through her expression.

"…Am I in trouble." asked Kate as she looks at Shepard.

"Yes you are. You did run away from foster home and were caught stealing foods." answered Shepard.

"You are what?" said Elaina in surprised.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." said Kate as her head hang low.

"What are you going to do to her, daddy?" asked Elaina.

"I'm just going to talk. Kate… Why you ran from foster home?"

"It's better living by myself than at the foster home."

"Why are you saying that?"

"I've be lucky if I can get a bread 3 times a day. When my parents…died, they didn't left much money and once the money ran out, I can't afford to go to school or eat. Nowadays all the foster homes need to take care of people like me is money. Since the war there are lots of kids without parents and the system doesn't have enough money to support all of us. All I want is to go to school but I couldn't afford it and your daughter teaches me new things every day."

"That's…horrible."

"They want to send me to Earth and life down there is a lot worse than here."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kate."

"Don't be sorry, Admiral. It's not your fault."

"Living like this, must made you grow up a lot faster than your age."

"I don't really have a choice. Either take care of myself or die."

"Listen, I'm not going to send you to the foster home until I talk with people in charge of the home. You and my daughter will be at my office until then and I trust you won't do anything funny?"

"No, ma'am. Your daughter is the only friend I have and I won't do anything to her. I promise." said Kate as she straighten her posture.

"Good." said Shepard as she called a human C-Sec officer nearby.

"I need you to escort my daughter and her friend here to my office. Tell Specialist Traynor to take care of them and never let her eyes off them." order Shepard.

"Yes, Admiral." salute the human C-Sec officer before leading Elaina and Kate to C-Sec sky car.

* * *

"So what Kate were telling me are right?" asked Shepard to the Asari in charge of the only foster home on the Citadel.

"I'm afraid that's true, Admiral. We don't have enough funds to support Kate as we usually used the fund from various species donation to keep the home afloat. Unfortunately human on the Citadel are not very generous and all we can do is to send Kate back to Earth but every time there's a spot available, she ran away."

"Wait… Even in this situation and this day and age, we still being xenophobia? This is not a situation where we need to act like this."

"There are some of our donors that specifically requested that their donations only to help their species. There's nothing we can do about it, Admiral. Either we accept their condition or we won't be having any donations."

"Unbelievable." said Shepard in disbelief.

"Kate is a nice and bright kid, Admiral. But we don't have the money to support her, here. We have been looking for any species wanting to adopt her but we didn't have any luck. If she wants to stay here either someone give us the money to support her or there's a family wanting to adopt her or we have to send her back to Earth."

"There still millions of kids on Earth in the foster system. The situation won't be any better for Kate. In fact it will be a lot worst."

"That is true, Admiral… But you know, Admiral, you could adopt her. With your background and not to mention you're Admiral Shepard, the system won't have any problem granting your request to adopt her." suggest the Asari.

"I…I would love that. Kate seems like a good kid and my daughter already loved her. But my wife is about to give birth to twin in a month or so and I don't know if we can take care of her."

"She's almost 11 years old, Admiral. She really is responsible if she not out breaking the rule or stealing. And like I said before, she's a nice and bright kid when she not having her 'rebellious' mood."

"Well… I will think about it and thanks for the suggestion." said Shepard as she got up from the couch before making her way out of the foster home.

"No problem, Admiral. One more thing, you can have her spend a night at your house if you want. See how it go." said the Asari as she shake Shepard hand.

* * *

Ever since Shepard left the foster home, she has been thinking of the idea of adopting Kate. She loves the idea of having a human kid running around the house but she wasn't sure if Liara will be up for the idea. Especially since Liara has been so worry about the twin arrival and they aren't even sure how to take care three Asari kids running around with their biotics. And to have a human kid on top of that, Shepard almost certain it will be a bad idea despite her heart wanting to adopt Kate.

All of this reminded her of that little girl that she and Matt loved so much. That girl ended up died and was the reason why she and Matt fall apart. The last thing she wants is to have the same thing happen twice. She didn't need Kate to be the reason for her fallout from Liara.

While she having this fight in her head, she didn't even realized she only a few feet away from her office. Traynor was not at her front desk and Shepard thought she must be in the office watching over the kids. When Shepard walked into her office, she was greeted by Elaina and Kate laughing alongside Traynor.

"Hi, Admiral." greet Traynor as she saw Shepard standing by her office door.

"Traynor. Having fun?"

"Oh, they team up against me in scrabble."

"I guess they won?"

"Of course we are, daddy!" said Elaina excitedly.

"Yeah because you two are cheating." said Traynor more of a teasing than being bitter about her lost.

"No, we are not. It's all about strategy. Two head is better than one." replied Kate.

"Now that is true. But then again, you never can stand a chance against Elaina." add Shepard.

"I know that, Admiral. Your daughter is amazingly smart and she is like the only person that ever beat me in chess. But Kate is almost as smart as Elaina is. You sure she's not your long lost daughter or something?"

"Ha. I'm afraid not, Specialist. But you should know better than to accept their challenge."

"I never back down from a challenge, Admiral."

* * *

After 5 minutes of begging from Elaina to have Kate overnight, Shepard finally agreed. Shepard like the idea of having Kate for a night and see if she should adopt Kate but she more worry about what Liara would think. At the final stage of her pregnancy or actually few months before the baby arrival, Liara mood can be so unpredictable. Something Shepard learned the hard way when Liara was pregnant with Elaina.

It wasn't about Liara reacting when she saw Matt kiss her but it happen about a month before that. Shepard got home from work and she forgot Liara note to pick up a few stuff. When Liara realized Shepard didn't get it, the TV remote control come flying a few inches from Shepard face without any warning.

Surprised and have no idea why Liara reacted the way she did, Shepard asked about the flying remote control but Liara didn't say anything. After 10 minutes of silenced, Shepard finally remembered that she forgot to pick up a few stuff. After picking up the stuff, Shepard got home to a smiling Liara who greeted her with a hug and kiss. Shepard was dumbfounded with the way Liara mood swing but decided to against the idea of asking her what was that all about. Shepard finally got the answered when she asked Aethyta about it. Apparently it's normal for pregnant Asari to have mood swing so close to due date. It's also normal that they don't even remember afterward why they were angry.

"Hey, what were you smiling about?" asked Liara as she next to Shepard in the living room.

"Oh, just thinking about a month before Elaina was born. Mostly it's about your mood swing."

"I don't have mood swing!"

"Of course you don't." said Shepard with a smile.

"Is there any reason why you picked Elaina from school today and does it have something to do with Kate?"

"Come on, Liara. Don't be a Shadow Broker when it's regarding Elaina." said Shepard as she know her wife already figured out what happen at the school district.

"How couldn't I? I don't want anything to happen to her."

"I know that you meant well but you don't want Elaina feel like we are evading her privacy. If she has problems we need to trust her to come find one of us or find our friends for advices."

"It's easier to say than do it."

"I know… Kate is a nice kid. She's smart too from what Traynor told me. But most importantly Elaina love hanging around with Kate."

"What is her story?"

"I'm sure you know that she's in foster system and she ran from the foster home here on the Citadel. The reason why she ran was because they want to send her back to Earth since the foster home didn't have any money to support her any longer. Apparently being in the foster home on the Citadel is a privileged. It's like a boarding school for rich homeless kids or homeless kids with sponsors."

"So once you couldn't afford it, they will send you back to your homeworld."

"Yes. The reason why Kate in the foster home here was because her mother live here before her suicide. Since Kate didn't want to go back to Earth and she had some money, they let her stay but now that the money ran out and no one willing to support or adopt her, she has to go back to Earth and live in the foster home there."

"And you're thinking about adopting her." asked Liara as she look at Shepard.

"Wha… How… Yes. I would love to have a human kid running around the house. But I don't want you to feel offended."

"Why would I be offended? I know that you still love our kids more than you love me or anything else in this galaxy. I love to have a little Shepard running around the house too."

"Ha. That won't be happening. I think Kate will fit in just fine."

"You know I always thought that you're going to get pregnant and have your own human baby."

"We human don't produce like Asari do, you know."

"I know that. I just thought Matt can be the sperm donor."

"Wha… You're freaking me out, Liara."

"It's not like you're cheating."

"Well for some human it just like cheating to your partner. Having a kid with your ex's when you already broke up with them and already married to someone else? Yeah, I say that cheating even if you give me the permission. It can change everything. That connection of having a kid with Matt will never be broken and it can spell trouble for our marriage and that's the last thing I want."

"And it's also was the reason why you two broke up…"

"Yeah…" replied Shepard with a hint of hurt.

"Why didn't you two try to have your own kid?"

"Why are we having this conversation?"

"Please… I want to know."

"Fine. Honestly I don't know. We never talk about having kids. When that girl came into our lives, it changed everything and when she left, it breaks everything between me and Matt. Maybe we just not meant to be."

"Did you want to have your own baby?"

"Of course I am. Even with this line of job, I love the thought being pregnant and have a kid."

"You still want it?"

"Yes…"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I'm afraid to asks Miranda if I can get pregnant. I died, Liara. I'm not like any other human; I'm part cybernetic for crying out loud! And I'm afraid of her answer. Either way I don't think I'm ready to know."

"I'm sorry I asked." said Liara as she snuggle next to Shepard.

"It's okay." replied Shepard as she kiss Liara forehead.

* * *

The next day Shepard was busy with meetings regarding C-Sec and the Special Task Force she put together. She left the apartment early that day and Liara promised her that she will drop Kate at the foster home. It just over 1500 when Shepard finally done with the meetings and she retreated to her office to fill in some paperwork's before head home.

When she got to her office, Traynor is in her desk typing something on her computer and as Shepard walk pass her by, Traynor let her know that Liara is waiting in the office. As Shepard opens the door to her office, she saw Liara sitting in the couch while typing something in her datapad.

"Hey, Liara." said Shepard as she walk towards Liara and give her a kiss.

"How was the meeting?" asked Liara.

"It was boring. Remind me again why I didn't quit my job and settle in?"

"It's because you want our kids to get the best educations and right now only Citadel can provided it."

"And if I don't work with the Council and the Alliance, our kids won't have scholarship and we couldn't afford to pay the entire school fee." add Shepard with a sigh.

"Exactly. But I'm sure our kids will do just fine even if we send them to school on Earth or Thessia."

"After everything I had done to the galaxy, this time around I want to give the best for our kids… So what are you doing here and where's Elaina?"

"I drop Elaina off at your parent's house. Your father called me earlier today to drop her off."

"I see. So what are you doing here?"

"I just want you to sign this paper." said Liara as she hand Shepard the paper.

"What is it?" asked Shepard as she takes the paper from Liara.

"It's paperwork to adopt Kate."

"What?"

"I know that you want to adopt her and I asked Elaina and she love the idea of having Kate as her big sister."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to have a human kid running around the house too." said Liara with a smile.

"Thank you." said Shepard excitedly as she kiss Liara.

"Opss. Sorry for intruding, Admiral." said Traynor as she walk into Shepard office and saw Shepard and Liara kiss.

"No, it's fine. What is it, Traynor?"

"May I leave now, Admiral? I don't want to be late."

"You may leave, Traynor." said Shepard with a smile.

"Thank you, Admiral. Liara." said Traynor as she's nod to both of them.

"What was that about?" asked Liara.

"Oh, she has a hot date, tonight."

"She isn't you, right?"

"No. I only have my eyes on you." said Shepard as she lean in for another kiss with Liara.

"Good, because I don't want to explains to our kids why their father in stasis bubble."

* * *

**A/N : So that was the end of this chapter. Why do you guys think? Anyway I have an idea of Citadel is for rich and famous ever since the war ended because of increase security and so on. So that should explain why the foster home on the Citadel needs donations, fund, etc. The same goes to the school. Maybe I should mention about it in future chapters… Well in case I won't, just keep it in mind that's the idea of the Citadel in this story. About creating Kate, it's all because I've been thinking about having human kid in this story which is the reason why I didn't kill Matt when I should have and it could have save Maddison from being killed. The reason why I didn't was the same 'suggestion' Liara had… So what do you guys think of me adding the part of Traynor having a hot date? Maybe in the future I will introduce you to her 'hot date' because I really like Traynor character. Anyway leave me reviews about this chapter but once again please be nice. I'm just an amateur who do this for fun and actually for once committed to it. Oh, one last thing, if I don't have any more idea I will write the arrival of the twin in the next chapter. But so far I have yet to determine if I will write this story or What If. It may take a while but I won't abandon this story or What If. You got my words. **


End file.
